The Beginning Of The End
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: rate naik! baca pas buka! seorang yang lahir tanpa rasa cinta orang tua. diam - diam selalu berusaha lari dari kenyataan hidup, namun saudaranya selalu mendukungnya. bersama kedua saudaranya ia mencari para Lord lainya. dan mencari tau kenapa ia harus ada di dunia ini. Shim ChangMin, ialah orang itu. ChangKyu YunJae YooSu. GS for uke
1. Chapter 1

Shim ChangMin : seorang pemuda ceria namun memiliki masa lalu kelam. Yang termuda dari ketiga anak angkat KangTeuk. Sangat emosional namun terkadang memiliki pemikiran paling dewasa.

Element : Lighting, Shadow, teleportation

Weapon : Eragon (sejenis tombak berwarna hitam yang dapat berubah wujud sesuai keinginan ChangMin. Memiliki mata ruby di pangkal mata tombak)

Like : Food

Dislike : Betrayed

Clan : Werewolf

Cho KyuHyun : seorang yang tidak diketahui masa lalunya. Ngotot ingin membunuh ChangMin dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sangat pandai menyembunyikan tujuannya dibalik senyum polosnya.

Element : Magic Control

Like : Game, cookies

Dislike : Time

Clan : Witch

Jung YunHo : merupakan kakak tertua diantara yang lain. Selalu mencoba untuk terlihat serius namun selalu gagal dihadapan kedua adiknya. Merasa paling bertanggung jawab dan harus melindungi adik-adiknya.

Element : Wind, Mind detection,

Weapon : Eden (pedang yang terbuat dari krystal, memiliki kemampuan untuk meratakan setengah hutan)

Like : —

Dislike : Lamia

Clan : Maisha

Kim Jaejoong : seorang Naga yang sangat arogan, bersahabat dekat dengan JunSu sebelum ia pindah ke east land. Sangat nakal dan jahil, begitu susah untuk diberitahu dan tidak pernah mau patuh terutama pada YunHo.

Element : Water, Frost

Weapon : Chimera (kipas berwarna ungu yang terbuat dari kulit naga, memiliki tatanan Amnesty pada setiap ujungnya. mampu menyiptakan badai salju dengan sekali kibas)

Like : Lily, reptile.

Dislike : Tears, bugs

Clan : Lamia/ Naga

Park YooChun : Angel mesum nan playboy. YunHo bahkan sudah menyerah untuk mengurusi keplayboyan adiknya yang satu ini. Sangat tidak mempercayai adanya cinta abadi dalam hidup ini sebelum bertemu sang mate.

Element : Fire, Light, Telepathy

Like : girl, music

Dislike : War

Clan : Angel

Kim JunSu : orang yang polos dan paling gampang menangis, sangat mudah dipengaruhi orang. Ia sangat percaya pada yang namanya cinta sejati. Selalu berusaha mengubah pemikiran YooChun soal cinta.

Element : Earth, Plant

Weapon : Orchid (pistol dengan taburan emas di setiap sisinya. Memiliki kemampuan mengobati tuannya seperti Aragon)

Like : Butterfly, Flower

Dislike : Werewolf

Clan : Dyard

KangTeuk : pasangan pertapa yang selalu hidup berpindah-pindah. LeeTuk sebenarnya adalah Angel yang mengabdi pada Dark Lord, namun akhirnya meninggalkan sang Lord setelah mendapatkan petuah darinya. Mereka merawat dan memelihara HoMinChun selayaknya anak mereka sendiri karena mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

HeeChul : ibu dari sang Dark Knight, merasa paling tersiksa dengan apa yang direncanakan suami dan anaknya. Memiliki janji yang tidak seorangpun tahu selain dirinya sendiri.

Other cast nyusul

.

.

.

.

.

Srigala berwarna coklat muda terus berlari menembus remangnya hutan. Dengan lincahnya ia melompati batang-batang pohon, berkelit dengan cepatnya saat sesosok beruang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanya. Beruang itu menyerangnya dengan cakar-cakarnya. Si srigala hanya berkelit setiap kali si beruang menyerangnya.

Buak

Srigala itu terlempar beberapa meter karena serangan beruang hitam itu. Geraman rendah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia balas menyerang si beruang. Keduanya terus berkelahi sengit sampai seorang angel datang.

"Yak, kalian berdua berhenti berkelahi!" serunya sembari merentangan kedua tanganya di depan kedua mahluk itu.

Keduanya otomatis berhenti. Si beruang langsung berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. "apa-apaan kau menghentikan kami" ujarnya kesal.

Si angel menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Dipegangnya keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "oi Yun, kau yang paling tua di antara kita kan. Kenapa kau masih berkelahi dengan ChangMin?" tanyanya dengan gaya cassanova andalanya.

YunHo memutar bola matanya. "sudahlah jangan ganggu Chun. Aku harus menghentikan anak ini dulu" YunHo maju selangkah namun geraman ChangMin langsung menyambutnya.

"Chang?" heran YooChun. Tidak biasanya ChangMin menggeram sedemikian seramnya. "dia kenapa Yun?" tanya YooChun bingung.

Tanpa buang waktu ChangMin langsung melompati keduanya. Ia langsung berlari tanpa peduli teriakan YooChun.

"astaga ada apa dengannya. Yun… eh Yun!?" YooChun menatap tak percaya YunHo dengan wujud _Maisha_nya sudah duluan mengejar ChangMin. "ini sebenarnya ada apa sih!?" YooChun langsung mengepakan sayapnya ikut menyusul HoMin.

ChangMin tetap berlari. Pikiranya hanya mengatakan untuk tiba secepatnya di danau cermin. Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di tanah terbuka. Manik keperakanya menatap tajam pada seorang kakek tua yang tengah bertapa di pinggir danau.

ChangMin hendak menghampiri kakek itu sebelum tamparan keras melemparnya. ChangMin memandang tajam YunHo dan YooChun yang berada di hadapanya. "kau benar-benar gila jika ingin mengganggu kakek sekarang" ujar YooChun.

ChangMin menggeram. Ia berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Pemuda tinggi itu menyeka darah yang keluar dari bekas cakaran YunHo di pipinya. "ada yang harus kupastikan. Sekarang." Ujar ChangMin dengan penekanan kata sekarang.

YunHo dan YooChun saling pandang. "soal apa?" tanya YunHo sedikit melembut. Ia masih jengkel dengan ChangMin. Tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang gila lalu lari kesetanan kemari, sungguh YunHo tak mengerti jalan pikir ChangMin.

ChangMin terdiam lama. Nafasnya masih terenggah-enggah namun pikirannya menuju ke suatu tempat. "dia…."

*other side*

Tempat yang begitu panas. Api menjilat-jilat di setiap sudutnya. Seorang gadis tengah berlutut pada seorang pria tua yang dengan angkuhnya duduk di singgasana yang terbuat dari api.

"kau mengerti tugasmu?" tanya pria tua itu.

gadis itu mengangguk. "saya mengerti tuan" jawabnya.

Pria itu tertawa. Tawanya menggelegar memenuhi seluruh castle. "bawa dia pulang. Bawa Lord kembali pada kita" perintahnya. "LORD AKAN PULANG!" serunya membuat seluruh iblis yang ada di sana meraung penuh kesenangan. Mengabaikan seorang wanita cantik yang kini tengah menyembunyikan tangisnya di balik tudung hitamnya. "Lord" gumamnya lirih.

*ChangMin side*

ChangMin menatap lekat kakek yang masih bertapa di pinggir danau. Seklebat kebencian terlihat dari maniknya. Dengan mantap ia berjalan menuju si kakek.

YunHo yang melihat kilat kebencian dari manik ChangMin langsung memanggil Eden, pedang Kristal miliknya. YooChun kaget dengan perbuatan YunHo. "h-hei kenapa kau memanggil Eden?" tanya YooChun takut-takut. Eden adalah salah satu dari lima senjata legenda. Dengan sekali tebas Eden bisa meratakan setengah hutan.

YunHo tetap diam. Manik musangnya terus mengawasi ChangMin yang terus mendekati si kakek. "lebih baik kau keluarkan Minerva sekarang" perintah YunHo tanpa melepas tatapanya dari ChangMin.

"kau gila!? Untuk apa mengeluarkan Minerva?" seru YooChun kaget. Minerva adalah busur panah miliknya. Jika Eden menghancurkan semuanya maka Minerva focus pada satu target. Bisa dipastikan siapapun target Minerva akan mati.

"keluarkan saja" perintah YunHo lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. YooChun nampak ragu untuk mengeluarkan mantra pemanggil. Dirinya masih cukup waras untuk tidak melukai ChangMin yang dianggapnya adiknya. "lihat matanya, dia bukan ChangMin yang kita kenal" ujar YunHo membuat YooChun tersentak.

YooChun memandang manik ChangMin. Benar saja manik ChangMin yang biasanya keperakan sekarang merah menyala sepert ruby. Meskipun ragu YooChun tetap merentangkan tanganya Memanggil Minerva, Minerva langsung muncul pada genggaman YooChun. Busur panah berwarna perak dengan ornament hijau di beberapa sisinya itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun tuanya pergi seperti halnya Eden. YooChun menurunkan lenganya sehingga Minerva berada di sisinya. Melalui ekor matanya YooChun tau YunHo bingung dengan aksinya barusan. "aku tidak akan membidiknya jika ia tidak berbuat hal nekat." Jawab YooChun.

YunHo menghela nafas. Ia pun menancapkan Eden di tanah. "kita lihat apa yang terjadi" ujar YunHo. Sebetulnya ia tak ingin menurunkan Eden, tapi melihat kilatan zambrud pada manik sapphire YooChun membuatnya yakin.

Tinggal satu ujung tombak lagi jarak antara ChangMin dan si kakek tua. ChangMin menghela nafas saat angin lembut memainkan surai panjangnya. "kek" panggil ChangMin.

"ada apa Min?' jawab kakek itu diluar dugaan ChangMin. "kau bertanya kejadian barusankan?" tanya kakek itu membuat ChangMin terperanjat.

"ya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Eragon bisa merasukki ku?" tanya ChangMin. Ia tak mau membayangkan kejadian mengerikan barusan yang membuatnya di kejar-kejar YunHo.

Kakek itu menghela nafas. Dipandanginya jernihnya air danau. "sudah waktunya ya" gumam si kakek membuat ChangMin bingung.

"waktu? ARGH!" ChangMin meraung keras. Dicengkramnya kepalanya yang serasa dihantam batu. ChangMin tersungkur, ia terus saja meraung kesakitan membuat kedua kakaknya kawathir.

*changMin view*

ChangMin merasa tubuhnya terantai pada sebuah singgasana besar berwarna hitam legam. Seluruh ruangan itu terbuat dari api, dihadapannya ratusan iblis bersujud di bawah kakinya, para iblis seolah membuat jalan ke arahnya. Tepat ditengah jalan itu seorang gadis tengah di rantai, gadis itu terus meronta minta dibebaskan. Air mata terus bercucuran dari manik caramelnya, bibirnya terus mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

Tiba –tiba salah seorang iblis di sampingnya datang menghampiri gadis itu. Disobeknya long dress gadis itu sebagian membuat denyut ngilu namun menyenangkan di dada ChangMin. Iblis itu terus menyiksa gadis itu dengan membuat sayatan di tubuh mulusnya.

ChangMin memandang senang luka – luka yang tiba – tiba muncul di tubuhnya, dipandanginya aliran darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Ya , iya terhubung dengan gadis itu, setiap goresan di tubuh gadis itu juga akan tercipta di tubuhnya.

Gadis itu memandang ChangMin memelas, ChangMin tak bergeming sedikitpun. Iblis itu menghujamkan pedangnya ke jantung si gadis membuat raungan keras memenuhi ruangan. Gadis itu tersungkur dengan lubang menganga dI dadanya. Gadis itu memandang ChangMin lembut. '_My Soul' _begitu bibir gadis itu selesai berucap seluruh rantai yang membelenggu ChangMin langsung lepas. ChangMin segera berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

Seluruh iblis dalam ruangan itu meraung. Mereka mengangkat senjata mereka masing – masing tinggi – tinggi.

*end ChangMin view*

Nafas ChangMin tersenggal – senggal. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. "apa itu?" tanyanya pada si kakek tua.

"dunia membutuhkan kalian"

"eh?"

-_**TBC-**_

**Eyo ChangKyu Again!**

Lanjut ngga nih? **5 review** baru lanjut ya ^-^

**^review_plis^**


	2. The Truth

ketiga kuda itu berjalan tenang dalam dinginnya salju. Ketiga penunggangnya Saling diam tanpa berniat mengatakan sesuatu. YooChun mengepak-epakkan kedua sayapnya yang membeku kedinginan.

"Astaga ini sangat dingin!" YooChun mengepakan sayapnya sehingga ia sedikit terangkat. YunHo yang berada paling depan hanya menghela nafas tak tahan dingin makanya sekarang ia sangat bawel.

ChangMin menggeram pelan. Demi seluruh _Angel _yang ada di didunia ini. Rasanya ia amat ingin membekap mulut _cassanova_ satu itu. "hei diamlah!" seru ChangMin mencomot roti terakhirnya.

"demi apapun Chang, ini sangat dingin!" seru YooChun mengusap-usap kedua lengannya. Kedua sayapnya ditangkupkan pada tubuhnya sehingga sedikit hangat.

ChangMin mendengus. "bawel" gumamnya langsung melempar jacket yang tadi digunakanya pada YooChun. YooCHun melongo melihat ChangMin hanya menggunakan rompi kulit warna hitam dan kaus putihnya.

"tidak kedinginan Min?" tanya YooChun heran.

ChangMin tertawa pelan. "kau lupa aku _Werewolf?"_ tanya ChangMin balik. "lagipula aku yakin gadis-gadis akan terpesona melihatku" ujar ChangMin mengibaskan surai-surai almondnya.

YooChun yang melihatnya memasang wajah munek. "terpesona? Huek" YooChun berlagak muntah membuat ChangMin langsung menatapnya tajam.

YunHo mendengar adu mulut kedua adiknya. Hatinya sedikit banyak terhibur mendengar pertikaian mereka. Bagaimanapun ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan bahwa ia salah satu dari kelima _Lord_ dalam legenda.

"oi YunHo!" pamggil ChangMin.

YunHo mendengus. "tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan imbuhan 'Kak'?" komplain YunHo.

ChangMin memasang senyum terbaiknya. "bosan, katakan sesuatu dong~" rengek ChangMin.

"tck, bagaimana gadis-gadis akan tertarik padamu Min?" decak YooCHun disambut delikan tajam ChangMin.

YunHo tertawa lirih. Ia membuang nafasnya membuat kepulan uap air di udara. "aku belum percaya kita bagian dari _Lord of The Land"_ ujar YunHo membuat yang lain terdiam.

"ya aku juga sih"

"aku juga"

Suara persetujuan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari kedua adik YunHo. "tapi kenapa untuk mengetahuinya... harus ada korban?" gumaman YunHo membuat kedua adiknya mencengkram erat tali kekang kuda mereka.

ChangMin menggeram. Tanpa ia sadari jemarinya telah mencengkram Eragon. "rasanya aku ingin membunuh mereka" gumam ChangMin. Eragon dalam genggamanya mengeluarkan pancaran cahaya merah dari ruby yang berada pada pangkal mata tombak Eragon.

"kita sudah membunuh mereka Min. bahkan kita sudah mencincang mereka lalu menjadikanya makanan _Volcanor_" ujar YooChun menimpali.

ChangMin medengus kesal. Ia masih ingin mencakar dan memotong para _Hunter_ sialan itu. "yah setidaknya kita sudah berbuat baik dengan memberi makan burung-burung jelek itu" timpal ChangMin. "ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, aku lapar lagi" lanjut ChangMin dengan cengiran polosnya.

YooChun menatap ChangMin kesal. "lapar lagi! Suah berapa roti yang kau habiskan?" seru YooChun kesal.

ChangMin nyengir kuda. "eng, lima…" jawab ChangMin. YooChun masih saja menatap ChangMin tajam. "….. belas" lanjutnya nyengir.

"haish!" YooCHun mengasak surai legamnya kasar.

YunHo tiba-tiba mengentikan kudanya. Manik musangnya menelisik sekitar. ChangMin yang tak melihat YunHo tiba-tiba berhenti membuat kudanya menabrak kuda YunHo. "Hya kak kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti!?" seru ChangMin. Tak ada sahutan berarti dari YunHo membuat ChangMin ikut menelisik sekitar.

"aku tidak merasakan apapun" gumam YooChun. Namun sayapnya tiba-tiba menegang membuat kedua _Lord_ lainya kaget. "ARGH!" erang YooChun membuat kedua _Lord_ lainya kaget.

YunHo menatap tak percaya belati yang bersaran pada punggung YooChun. Belati itu terbuat dari serpihan obsidian yang membuat seorang _Angel_ seperti YooChun melemah.

ChangMin cepat-cepat menghampiri YooChun yang terjatuh dari kudanya. ChangMin dan YunHo cepat-cepat mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Keduanya semakin siaga saat tiba-tiba gerombolan perampok muncul dari balik semak-semak tinggi.

"serahkan harta dan kuda kalian maka kalian aikan kuijinkan pergi!" seru si pemimpin perompak. Pria itu mengacungkan belatinya yang sama persis dengan belati yang menancap pada punggung YooChun.

ChangMin menggeram rendah. Baru saja ia hendak melemparkan Eragon pada pimpinan perompak itu namun dicegah YunHo. "jangan Min, Obsidian terlalu berbahaya untuk yooChun" ujar YunHo lirih.

ChangMin makin menggeram mendengar rintihan-rintihan YooChun. Tanpa ba bi bu ChangMin mencabut belati itu membuat YooChun menggeram keras. "maaf kak" gumam ChangMin. ChangMin mentrasfer kekuatannya pada YooChun. "terimakasih Min" ujar YooChun masih sedikit merintih.

ChangMin mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap tajam para perampok. ChangMin membantu YooChun untuk berdiri. "barang kami? Heh jangan harap" seru ChangMin membuat para perampok itu mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Min~" geram YunHo. YunHo tak ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan kekerasan. YunHo menggeram melihat ChangMin dengan cepatnya menghajar para perompak. "Chun, keluarkan Minerva, sudah tidak ada jalan lagi" perintah YunHo.

YunHo menggeram melihat ChangMin sudah di kepung, "Chun Historia!" serunya sebelum menebas beberapa perampok.

YooChun mengangguk mengerti. Ditembakanya Minerva ke udara, membuat bom cahaya yang menyilaukan semua perompak. Dengan gesit YunHo menarik ChangMin, membawanya menjauh dari para perompak. YooChunpun langsung melesat mengejar HoMin.

HoMinChun menuju sebuah gua. ChangMin masih terenggah-enggah sehabis membabat puluhan perampok itu. "yak kak YooChun jangan tiba-tiba menggunakan Historia, kau mau membunuhku apa!?" seru ChangMin. Kekuatan ChangMin adalah bayangan, tentu saja ia akan melemah jika tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang dari atas.

YooChun menghela nafas pelan. "YunHo yang menyuruhku" jawab YooChun.

ChangMin mendelik tak suka pada YunHo. "kenapa kau menuruti siluman beruang ini sih!?" seru ChangMin kesal.

YunHo menggeram. Ia memilih berubah menjadi _Maisha_ lalu meringguk di sudut gua. "Yak siluman jelek!" seru ChangMin makin kesal.

Krucuk

ChangMin membekap perutnya yang dengan tidak sopannya berbunyi di depan kedua kakaknya. Wajah ChangMin merona hebat lantaran yooChun menatapnya lekat.

"Kak lapar~" ChangMin mulai mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya.

YooChun mendengus. "cari sendiri sana" ujar YooChun menyusul YunHo tidur.

ChangMin hendak beranjak sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "kuda kita ke mana?" tanya ChangMin pada YooChun.

"mungkin kalau kau tidak tiba-tiba melemparkan Eragon mereka masih di sini" jawab YooChun sambil menguap.

"maksumu Cerberus?" tanya ChangMin. Eragon bisa berubah sesuai jiwa ChangMin, karena tadi ChangMin sangat kesal ia merubah Eragon menjadi Cerberus tentu saja membuat ketiga kuda mereka lari ketakutan. "TIDAK SELURUH MAKANKU ADA DI SANA!" raung ChangMin meratapi nasipnya.

YooChun hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya lalu berbaring membelakangi ChangMin. "makanya kalau mau berbuat sesuatu dipikir dulu" ujar YooChun sebelum tertidur.

Krucuk

"Lapar~"

*skip*

ChangMin menggeliat resah. Nafasnya memburu, kedua matanya terpejam erat.

*ChangMin Dream*

"dunia membutuhkan kalian" gumam si kakek membuat HoMinChun bingung.

"kenapa dunia membutuhkan kami?" tanya YooChun tak bisa menutup rasa penasarannya.

Si kakek tersenyum getir pada YooChun. "kau adalah _Angel_ dari Westland Chun. Orang tuamu meninggal karena wabah penyakit, hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak terjangkit. Kakakmu menyerahkanmu padaku sebelum meninggal. Minerva adalah kakakmu Park YooHwan"

Mata YooChun terbuka lebar. "a-apa? Jadi aku bukan hasil hubungan gelap para _Angel_ seperti yang orang-orang katakan?" tanya yooChun tak percaya.

Si kakek mengangguk. "YooHwan sangat menyayangimu, oleh karena itu Minerva selalu bersamamu" lanjut si kakek.

Si kakek memandang YunHo. "Yun, margamu sebenarnya adalah Jung"

Meski tak menunjukan reaksi berlebihan YunHo juga nampak kaget, siapa yang tak kenal dengan keluarga Jung yang begitu tersohor?

"salah satu musuh keluargamu menculikmu sebagai tawanan. Ibumu berhasil menyelamatkanmu namun ia terbunuh, sebelum meninggal ia memintaku untuk merawatmu dan menyembunyikanmu sebagai Jung terakhir. Eden adalah ibumu"

Cengkraman YunHo pada Eden mengerat, tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa bahagia menyadari ibunya selalu bersamanya.

Si kakek menatap ChangMin. ChangMin nampak mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. "jika yooChun adalah Park, YunHo adalah Jung. Berarti aku pastilah bukan Kim seperti yang kupikirkan selama ini"

Si kakek menunduk dalam. "Shim, Shim ChangMin itulah namamu."

"S-Shim? Tidak mungkin itu Shim Si Won kan?" tanya ChangMin tak percaya. Jika benar Shim Siwon adalah ayahnya maka itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Si kakek menghela nafas. "kenyataanya dia ayahmu"

ChangMin terdiam kaku. "Semua ingatan yang berusaha dimunculkan Eragon tadi memang benar terjadi." Lanjut Kangin.

ChangMin terdiam kaku. Manik peraknya masih menyiratkan ketidak percayaan. "lalu siapa ibuku?" tanya ChangMin.

"ibumu—"

BOOM

Semua menoleh menatap kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi di langit. "Desanya!" seru YooChun langsung mengepakan sayapnya menuju desa.

YunHo bingung hendak kemana. Ia harus tetap di sini berjaga-jaga jika ChangMin lepas kenadali lagi. Tapi disisi lain ia harus menyelamatkan warga desa. Manik eboninya membola melihat beberapa ekor _Naga_ terbang diatas desa.

YunHo tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Yang ada dipikiranya sekarang adalah memenggal para _Naga_ itu. YunHo langsung berlari menuju desa tanpa memikirkan ChangMin lagi.

KangIn menatap ChangMin lembut. "masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya KangIn.

ChangMin terdiam lama. "jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi. Siapa ibuku?" tanya ChangMin lagi.

kangIn menghela nafas panjang. "jika kau sudah memulainya kau akan bertemu ibumu" jawab KangIn.

"memulai apa?" tanya ChangMin bingung.

KangIn terdiam dipandanginya kepulan asap dari desa. "Leetuk begitu menyayangimu. Dia memiliki janji dengan tuannya sehingga engkau diperlakukan lebih dari dua saudaramu"

ChangMin hanya menyerit mendengar cerita KangIn. Memang Leetuk memperlakukanya lebih dari pada 2U tapi siapa tuan dari neneknya itu.

"pada janjinya ia akan menjagamu sampai kau cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui kebenarnannya" lanjut KangIn.

"kebenaran apa?" tanya ChangMin was-was. Ia cukup takut mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan KangIn berikutnya.

kangIn menatap ChangMin dalam-dalam. "bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari _The Lord Of The Earth_"

ChangMin tersentak mendengarnya. Ia mundur selangkah melihat betapa seriusnya KangIn. "A—aku seorang _Lord?"_ gumam ChangMin tak percaya.

KangIn beranjak dari duduknya. "maafkan aku… Redfox"

Buagh

Hak!

KangIn tiba-tiba meninju perut ChangMin membuat ChangMin memuntahkan sesuatu. KangIn memandang sendu ChangMin yang nampak sangat kesakitan. Diambilnya batu yang dimuntahkan ChangMin. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya membuat ChangMin menggerang kesakitan.

Eragon perlahan muncul di samping ChangMin. ChangMin terenggah-enggah, kekuatanya seolah diambil paksa oleh KangIn. Eragon perlahan berjalan menuju genggaman KangIn.

"a—apa yang akan kakek lakukan?" tanya ChangMin tak mengerti.

KangIn terdiam sebentar. Ditatapnya pangkal mata tombak Eragon yang berlubang. "kuharap kau akan menyelamatkan dunia setelah ini" gumam KangIn sebelum memasukan batu itu kedalam lubang yang tersedia.

Past

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" ChangMin meraung keras. Batu itu berubah menjadi ruby yang bersinar terang. Sinar ruby itu menjalar-jalar membuat ukiran-ukiran berwarna merah pada batang Eragon.

"AARRRGHHH!" ChangMin terus meraung. Tubuhnya seolah terbakar hebat, api berwarna biru mencul dari lengan kanannya terus menjalar hingga kepunggung tanganya menyisakan bekas hitam seperti tato.

ChangMin terenggah-enggah setelah api itu berhenti mengukir lengannya. ChangMin memandang lenganya yang kini berhiaskan tato seperti ular berwarna hitam dengan kepala berada di punggung tanganya.

"a—apa-itu?" tanya ChangMin heran sekaligus takut.

"aku sudah membuka segelmu" KangIn segera melepaskan Eragon yang dengan cepatnya sudah bersarang pada cengkraman ChangMIn. ChangMin mencoba berdiri meskipun terhunyung. "Coba tebaskan Eragon ke danau" perintah KangIn.

ChangMin mendang KangIn ragu. "untuk apa?" tanya ChangMin bingung.

"coba saja" jawab KangIn kalem.

ChangMin ragu-ragu menebaskan Eragon ke arah danau. Tiba-tiba ruby pada mata ular tangan ChanMin bersinar membuat ruby pada mata Eragon bersinar.

JRASH

ChangMin menatap tak percaya air danau yang tebelah menjadi dua.

Grak

Tiba-tiba muncul pusaran air lalu air danau menghilang begitu saja. ChangMin Menatap tak percaya apa yang terjadi barusan. "i—itu—?"

"selamat datang _Lord_" ujar KangIn memberi salam sambil membungkukan badanya. ChangMin menatap tak percaya KangIn. "sekarang kita harus bangunkan kedua _Lord_ lainya" ujar KangIn melesat pergi.

"Apa? Hei!" ChangMin langsung mengejar KangIn.

*skip*

Keadaan desa sudah benar-benar kacau. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di sana-sini. ChangMin memandang ngeri darah-darah yang terciprat. "kakek—" panggil ChangMin terputus melihat kedua kakaknya tengah dikepung oleh _Hunter_ yang menunggangi _Naga_.

"Min, aku ingin kau melindungi kedua kakakmu selama aku membangunkan mereka" bisik KangIn.

ChangMin terkejut mendengarnya. "jadi mereka juga—?"

KangIn mengangguk mantap. "tebas mereka Min"

Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali ChangMin langsung melesat menebas para_ Naga_ yang menjadi tunggangan mereka. Para _Hunter_ yang tidak siap dengan serangan ChangMin mulai kacau formasinya.

KangIn segera meninju punggung 2U. ia melakuan hal yang sama pada mereka seperti yang ia lakukan pada ChangMin. Api berwarna hijau dan putih menjalari tubuh mereka dan mengukir tanda pada tubuh mereka.

"Argh!" ChangMin terpental mendapat serangan dadakan beberapa _Hunter._

kangIn kaget melihat seorang _Hunter_ hendak menebas punggung YunHo.

Jrash

Ukh

KangIn terjatuh setelah melindungi YunHo. Punggungnya bersimbahkan darah akibat tebasan pedang si _Hunter_.

"KAKEK!" Raung ketiga _Lord _itu_._ Manik perak CHangMin berubah merah, tato ularnya bersinar merah terang, sementara manik obsidian YunHo berubah menjadi perak tanda beruang dipunggungnya berubah warna menjadi perak terang, YooChunpun tak berbeda jauh, manik shapirenya berubah menjadi zambrud, tanda burung di lengan kirinya berpendar kehijauan.

"mati kalian" desis ketiganya bersamaan sebelum menyerang para _Hunter_ yang tersisa membabi buta. YunHo menebaskan Eden hingga membelah tubuh beberapa Hunter sekaligus bangunan-bangunan yang berada dibelakang para_ Hunter_ itu.

YooChun menembakan Minerva ke udara membuat hujan panah emas yang langsung menghujam jantung para _Hunter_.

ChangMin tak mau berbuat repot. Dibuatnya para _Hunter _ itu buta dengan bayanganya lalu disambarnya dengan halilintar berwarna hitam yang keluar dari mata tombak Eragon.

Para _Hunter_ itu sudah tewas seluruhnya. Para _Lord_ masih terenggah-enggah berusaha mendapatkan kesadaran mereka sepenuhnya. ChangMin menggeram layaknya hewan buas, iris rubynya menyiratkan suatu ketidak puasaan. "AAUUU!" ChangMin melolong amat panjang. Lolongannya memekakkan dan penuh sarat kemarahan.

Tanpa di duga puluhan Volcanor berterbangan di langit. Mereka seolah datang karena panggilan CHangMin mengingat para burung mengerikan itu hanya tinggal di kawah gunung api.

YooChun menyeringai melihat kedatangan para _Volcanor. _Tanpa berpikir dua kali api besar berwarna hijau kebiruan langsung membakar jasad seluruh hunter. Para _Volcanor _ itu amat senang dengan jamuan tersebut, mereka langsung melahap jasad-jasad itu.

Seolah kesetanan para _Lord_ itu mencincang jasad-jasad di hadapan mereka. YunHo yang paling cepat tersadar langsung menghampiri KangIn yang sudah mulai menipis kesadarannya. "kakek!" seru YunHo membuat kedua _Lord_ lainnya tersadar.

"Kakek bangun" YunHo menggoncangkan pelan bahu kangIn. KangIn mengusap pipi YunHo lembut.

"kalian sudah kembali" lirihnya.

"kakek jangan pergi" YooChun mulai menangis.

KagIn menggeleng pelan. "aku harus segera menemui LeeTuk" ucap KangIn tersendat-sendat.

ChangMin menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "lalu kami bagaimana? Kakek tega meninggalkan kami sendirian?" tanya ChangMin sambil menggenggam tangan kangIn.

KangIn tersenyum lembut. "kalian harus mencari dua _Lord_ lainya. Kalian harus merampungkannya"

"apa yang harus kami selesaikan?" tanya YunHo.

KangIn terkekeh. "alasan kenapa kalian para _Lord_ ada di dunia ini" jawab KangIn pelan. "apa….. kalian… masih ingin bertanya?"

ChangMin mengangguk "dimana kami menemukan alasan itu?"

"sampai kau berada di tanah terang. Kau akan tau kenapa para _Lord_ ada" jawab KangIn menutup matanya.

"KAKEK!"

*end of ChangMin dream*

ChangMin terenggah-enggah. Ia langsung duduk dari tidurnya. Dipegangnya pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Dipandanganya sekelilingnya. Kedua kakaknya masih tertidur lelap membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju mulut gua.

Dipandanginya taburan bintang di langit. Dipejamkanya matanya menikmati hembusan angin malam. Perlahan manik perak itu kembali terlihat. Angin membawa kelopak mawar hitam pada telapak tangan ChangMin, ChangMin memandang sendu kelopak itu. "indahnya" gumamnya pelan. Namun tiba-tiba kelopak itu terbakar sendiri lalu berubah menjadi abu dan di terbangkan angin.

CHangMin diam meresapi kejadian barusan. "apa itu artinya semua ini fana?" gumam ChangMin memandang purnama di atasnya "kakek" gumam ChangMin. Dipandanginya sendu tato ular di lengannya. "di mana tanah terang itu?" gumam ChangMin lirih.

*skip*

"BEKERJA!?" seru YooMin bersamaan.

YunHo mendengus, ia tau pasti reaksi itu yang akan didapatkanya. "mau bagaimana lagi. Kita harus punya uang dan kendaraan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan" jawab YunHo.

"tapi—tapi kau tau sendiri kita tidak punya keahlian apapun kan" ujar YooChun.

"iya jidat lebar benar, kita tidak punya keahlian" sahut ChangMin disambut delikan dari kedua kakaknya. "Apa? Oh maaf" cengir ChangMin.

"kalian mau berhenti begitu saja dan mengecewakan kakek?" tanya YunHo membuat kedua adiknya menunduk.

"baiklah kita kerja" gumam ChangMin disambut tatapan tidak percaya kedua kakaknya. ChangMin itu yang paling malas, setiap melakukan pekerjaan selalu berakhir mangkrak dan sekarang ia menyetujui ide YunHo, dia pasti sedang sakit sekarang! "apa? Apa aku salah bicara lagi?" tanya ChangMin polos.

yooChun mendengus. Dua lawan satu, dia kalah telak. "baiklah di mana desa terdekat?" tanya YooChun secara tidak langsung menyetujuinya.

"desa Karachi, paling tidak perjalanan tiga kilometer lagi ke arah utara" jawab YunHo.

"AYO KERJA!" seru ChangMin merangkul bahu kedua kakaknya.

_**-TBC-**_


	3. That Witch

ChangMin mendesah lelah. Ia sudah mengitari seluruh Karachi untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sudah banyak toko yang ia datangi namun tidak ada satupun yang menawarkan pekerjaan.

"heng, di mana lagi aku harus mencari" gumamnya, kakinya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. "eh itu YunHo kan?" gumam ChangMin melihat YunHo tengah memanggul seekor babi hutan. "YunHo!" panggil ChangMin segera menghampiri YunHo.

"Min?" gumam YunHo heran melihat ChangMin terenggah-enggah di hadapannya.

ChangMin mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. "sudah dapat pekerjaan?" tanya ChangMin.

YunHo mengakat kedua bahunya acuh. "ini" jawab YunHo sambil melirik babi hutanya.

"Babi? Menangkap babi?" heran ChangMin.

"hum, pria itu menawariku sebagai jagal" jawab YunHo acuh. "kau sendiri sudah dapat?" tanya YunHo.

ChangMin menggeleng lemah. "aku belum menemukannya" jawabnya lirih.

YunHo tersenyum kecil. Ditepuknya bahu tegap adiknya. "teruslah mencari Min, kau pasti menemukannya" jawab YunHo lalu pergi.

ChangMin menatap nanar punggung YunHo. "Haish di mana lagi!" serunya.

ChangMin mulai berjalan tak tentu arah lagi. Manik peraknya tak sengaja melihat YooChun tengah memainkan serulingnya sementara banyak anak kecil dari berbagai ras mengikutinya dengan riang di belakangnya. "JIDAT!"

Nuit!

Anak-anak langsung menutup telinga mereka mendengar nada memekakkan dari seruling YooChun. YooChun buru-buru meminta maaf pada anak-anak, yang beberapa mulai menangis. YooChun kembali memainkan serulingnya sementara manik Shaphirenya menatap tajam ChangMin seolah mengatakan 'jangan ganggu aku lagi, atau kubunuh kau'.

ChangMin hanya bisa nyengir melihatnya. "melodinya bagus sekali ya" ujar seorang ibu-ibu pada ibu-ibu lainya.

"iya dia juga baik pada anak-anak" sahut ibu lainya.

"aku ingin dia menjadi guru musik anakku"

"iya aku juga"

"aku juga"

ChangMin mendengus mendengar ibu-ibu itu mulai menggosipkan betapa tampanya kakaknya itu. "tck, bagaimana mereka bisa terpesona _Angel Playboy_ semacam dia?" dengus ChangMin langsung pergi. Tanpa ditanyapun ia tau YooCHun sudah mendapat pekerjaan.

Krucuk

"lapar~" gumamnya membekap perutnya. Diambilnya kantong uang di sakunya. "tinggal segini~" gumamnya melihat hanya tinggal beberapa keping perak yang tersisa. "kalau ku pakai kakak tidak akan marah kan?" gumamnya langsung beranjak mencari kedai makanan.

ChangMin meneguk ludahnya yang terasa kering melihat berbagai jenis makanan tersaji di etalase. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung memasuki kedai itu.

"ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" tanya sang pelayan.

"aku mau yang itu, itu, itu, itu, dan itu" ujar ChangMin menunjuk berbagai jenis makanan membuat si pelayan bingung.

Si pelayan menatap ChangMin bingung. "maaf tuan, bisa diulangi?" tanya pelayan itu ragu.

ChangMin memasang tampang kesalnya. "pokoknya aku mau semuanya satu-satu!" seru ChangMin mutlak mengabaikan raut cengo si pelayan.

*skip*

ChangMin melahap habis makan-makanan yang tersaji dihadapanya. Bahkan untuk menampung seluruh makanan itu diperlukan dua meja besar. Orang-orang memandang ChangMin dengan pandangan heran masing-masing, bahkan beberapa diantaranya bingug dan ngeri dengan nafsu makan ChangMin.

ChangMin menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit menggembung setelah menampung seluruh makanan itu. "Ah kenyangnya~" desahnya lega.

"ini billnya tuan, tiga emas delapan perak" ujar pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan billnya.

ChangMin yang tadinya nampak santai langsung terbelalak. "t-tiga emas delapan perak?" tanya ChangMin tak percaya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "iya tuan, apa anda mau membayarnya sekarang?" tanya pelayan itu.

"ah anu itu kubayar nanti saja" jawab CHangMin ragu. Setelah pelayan itu pergi ChangMin buru-buru membuka kantong uangnya. "cuman satu emas lima perak" gumam ChangMin lemas.

ChangMin bingung. Ia tidak mungkin ke luar dari restoran ini tanpa memberikan jaminan kan? Tapi apa yang harus ia jaminkan sementara yang melekat pada dirinya hanya pakaiannya. Oh tidak bahkan mungkin pakaianya tidak akan laku di jual.

"kau dalam masalah?"

ChangMin kaget mendengar suara YooChun. Ia celingukan mencari di mana gerangan si jidat lapangan bola itu. "kau di mana kak?" gumam ChangMin.

"telepathy bodoh!" seru YooChun.

ChangMin menepuk dahinya keras bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan kekuatan kakaknya yang satu itu. "maaf" jawab ChangMin menyambung telepathy YooChun.

"ada apa?" tanya YooChun melembut.

"eng itu anu, aku baru saja makan" jawab ChangMin gelisah. Orang-orang di sekitar ChangMin menatap ChangMin bingung, tentu saja mereka bingung dengan gelagat gelisah ChangMin. Mereka tidak tau kalau ChangMin sedang melakukan telephaty dari hati ke hati. Lagipula telephaty termasuk langka karena hanya beberapa _Angel_ yang bisa melakukannya.

"lalu apa Min? aku sibuk cepatlah bicara" ujar YooChun mulai kesal.

"uangnya kurang" jawab ChangMin meringis.

"APPAH!?" seru YooChun membuat ChangMin memejamkan matanya. "kau ini kalau soal makanan tidak pernah berpikir ya! Kupanggil YunHo dulu!" ujar YooChun memutuskan telephatynya.

"kak kak kak halo" ChangMin tak lagi bicara dalam batin namun mengeluarkan suara membuat orang-orang makin heran denganya.

"sepertinya orang itu gila. Tadi takut lalu sekarang bicara sendiri" ujar seorang gadis.

"iya kau benar, padahal dia tampan" timpal temannya.

ChangMin mendengus mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. "Min! MIN!"

"ah ya!" saking fokusnya dengan pembicaraan kedua gadis itu membuat ChangMin tak sadar YooChun telah menghubungkan mereka.

"uang mu kurang berapa?" tanya YunHo.

"eng dua emas tiga perak" jawab CHangMin.

"APPPA!" seruan kedua kakaknya terdengar memekakkan di kepalanya. "KAU MAKAN APA SAJA HAH! BERAPA BILL ASLINYA!?" seru YooChun.

"kalau aku sebutkan nanti kalian jantungan" ujar ChangMin polos. "eng, tiga emas delapan perak" ChangMin sudah was-was jikalau mereka kembali berteriak.

"aku hanya menyumbangkan tujuh perak" sahut YunHo.

"aku hanya delapan perak" sahut YooChun. "gajiku per minggu saja hanya lima perak" gumam yooChun kesal.

ChangMin terbelalak tak percaya. "lalu yang delapan perak?" tanya CHangMin.

"CARI SENDIRI!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"iya-iya, tidak usah berteriak juga" dumel ChangMin.

"sekarang kau ada di mana?" tanya YooChun.

ChangMin memandang sekitar. "restaurant di tengah kota, di depan patung lobster besar" jawab ChangMin. tunggu di sana kami akan menyusul" ujar YooChun sebelum memutuskan sambungannya lagi.

"kenapa aku punya dua kakak menyebalkan seperti itu" gumam ChangMin Kesal.

"AKU MASIH DENGAR!" seru YooChun.

"astaga" melas ChangMin.

*skip*

2U memandang santai pintu janti di hadapan mereka. Di sana ChangMin tengah disidang oleh si pemilik reustauran. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja memberikan uang lebih, namun mengingat adik mereka yang satu ini memang harus di beri pelajaran, akhirnya mereka memaksa ChangMin bekerja secara kasar.

Clek

"jadi bagiaman?" tanya YooChun.

"aku harus bekerja di sini" jawab ChangMin.

"upahnya?" tanya YunHo.

"lima perak setiap dua minggu, jadi aku baru bisa menebus hutangku setelah bekerja sebulan" jawab ChangMin.

"tapi paling tidak kita harus membawa sepuluh emas tiap orang untuk melanjutkan perjalan" ujar YunHo menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada.

"kalau begitu kita perlu menunggu ChangMin selama sepuluh bulan, apa itu tidak terlalu lama?" tanya YooChun.

"kalau begitu kau harus cari kerja sampingan Min, kami sudah dapat lima emas" ujar YunHo membuat ChangMin lemas.

"iya deh aku kerja!" seru ChangMin membalikan badanya tanpa mengetahui seringai kedua saudaranya.

*skip 5 months later*

Selain bekerja di restaurant milik YeSung ChangMin juga bekerja sebagai loper Koran dan susu. Mau tak mau ia harus mengejar waktu, ia tak mau karena berlama-lama berada di sini ia kehilangan tujuan sebenarnya menjadi _Lord._

Beberapa pelanggan berbisik-bisik melihat betapa tampanya seorang Shim ChangMin. ChangMin selalu melayani pelanggan dengan ramah. Bahkan untuk beberapa gadis cantik ChangMin akan memberikan senyuman mautnya membuat mereka meleleh seketika.

Kerja ChangMin yang bagus, kecakapan dan keuletannya membuatnya disukai para pegawai. Bos merekapun sering meberi bonus ChangMin beberapa keping perunggu. Sesuai perhitunganya hutangnya akan tertutup pada bulan pertama. Bahkan kini uangnya sudah berlebih karena bonus dan tip yang diberikan pelangganya.

"Min" panggil DongHae.

"Hum ada apa?" tanya ChangMin sambil melap piring-piring di hadapanya.

DongHae menatap lekat ChangMin. Parasnya yang menawan memang sangat menarik. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan ketegasan, surai almond sebahunya yang diikat sebagian, kalung dengan bandul Fire Bird, tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut kaos putih dan rompi kulit hitam, serta kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut jeans biru dongker dengar sobekan-sobekan di lututnya. "Min apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya DongHae membuat telinga ChangMin menegang.

ChangMin menatap DongHae tak percaya. "a—apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanya ChangMin hendak memastikan pendengarnya. Meskipun ia _Werewolf_ yang notabenya memiliki pendengaran super tajam terkadang ia masih meragukan pendengarannya.

DongHae mendengus. "apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya DongHae mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"eng itu anu" ChangMin memainkan ekornya gelisah. Wajahnya menunduk dan nampak menahan malu.

"eng?" DongHae memasang wajah sakrastiknya. "belum ya?" tebak DongHae.

"ung" CHangMin makin dalam menundukan kepalanya. "eng sebenarnya—"

"tidak laku ya?" sahut EunHyuk tiba-tiba.

"Hyak!" ChangMin langsung cemberut mendengar pernyataan EnHyuk.

"jepret" seru EnuHyuk meniru suara shooter kamera. Diangkatnya sebelah tanganya hingga tiba-tiba muncul selembar kertas di tanganya. "jeleknya" gumam EunHyuk menunjukan potret ChangMin yang sedang pouting ria.

"Hyaa EunHyuk!" seru ChangMin berusaha menyambar kertas itu meski berakhir kejar-kejaraan dengan EunHyuk.

"Hya kalian jangan seperti anak kecil!" seru salah satu pegawai.

"Hey Awas!"

Bruk

"uhuk-uhuk" ChangMin terbatuk-batuk. Seluruh tubuhnya putih oleh tepung. ChangMin menatap kesal EunHyuk.

Para pegawai tertawa renyah melihat ChangMin tengah cemberut. Ekspresi yang amat sangat jarang ditunjukan oleh Shim ChangMin mengingat dalam waktu sebulan bekerja sudah mendapat julukan Lord Voldamin. ChangMin makin cemberut melihat rekan-rekannya menertawakannya. ChangMin mencoba berdiri namun sialnya kakinya terkantuk meja.

Boof

ChangMin kembali membuat kepulan tepung di udara. Seluruh kulit tannya tertutup oleh putihnya terigu. "Hyyaaa berhenti menertawaiku!" seru ChangMin melengking.

Bukanya berhenti tertawa mereka malah makin keras tertawa, tawa mereka makin keras melihat ChangMin menggembungkan pipinya. "Ah Imutnya~" pekik Key riang.

"Astaga Min, kau berubah menjadi Polar Bear ya?" ejek DongHae.

ChangMin mendengus. Ia berjalan di tengah-tengah rekan-rekannya. Ia menampilkan seringai mautnya membuat semuanya terdiam. Otak mereka mulai memproses kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan sang _Werewolf_. "guys, tampaknya kita harus—"

Bast bast bast

ChangMin mengibaskan tubuhnya membuat semuanya memekik. ChangMin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "rasakan itu!" serunya.

"yah Shim ChangMin!" seru Key tak terima seluruh tubuhnya putih. Key hendak menghajar ChangMin namun pemuda jangkung itu kembali mengibaskan tubuhnya menggundang pekikan yang lain.

"Hya, kalian bukanya bekerja malah main-main!" seru YeSung tiba-tiba masuk membuat semua pegawai tertunduk kecuali sang pelaku utama yang masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada EunHyuk. "Ya sudah cepat sana mandi!" seru yeSung membuat semua pegawai langsung ngancir ke kamar mandi.

YeSung hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat betapa berantakannya dapur. Yesung memandang nanar ChangMin yang masih memasang pose berpikirnya. "Oi Min!" panggil Yesung.

ChangMin tersadar dari alamnya, ditatapnya YeSung heran. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

YeSung mendesah pasrah dengan keanehan karyawannya yang satu ini. "cepatlah mandi, mereka menunggumu" jawab YeSung sebelum pergi.

"mereka siapa?" gumam ChangMin bingung.

Snif snif

ChangMin mencoba membaui udara. "KAKAK!" ChangMin langsung ngancir ke kamar mandi. Di gedornya brutal pintu salah satunya. "Oi cepetan!" serunya.

"Woy Diem Min!" seru orang-orang dari bilik lainnya membuat ChangMin mengkeret.

ChangMin menggigit bibirnya gelisah. "semoga Jidat tidak membunuhku" doanya. Membuat YooChun menunggu itu sangat tidak baik dan ChangMin tau pasti apa akibatnya.

*skip*

"hehehe kak, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya ChangMin cengengas – cengenges. ChangMin hendadak duduk di hadapan 2U namun tiba-tiba

Bruk

ChangMin mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan lantai. ChangMin menatap kesal pada YooChun, ia tau YooChun pasti yang menggeser kursinya dengan telepathynya. "salah siapa membuat kami menunggu selama tiga puluh menit hum?" sindir YooChun dengan delikan tajamnya.

ChangMin cemberut mendengarnya. "maaf" gumamnya seraya berdiri. "tadi ada keributan di dapur" jawab CHangMin sambil berhati-hati duduk di kursinya.

YunHo tertawa kecil melihat betapa waspadanya CHangMin pada YooChun. "sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya perut karung semacam dirimu bekerja di restaurant" ujar YunHo membuat ChangMin mendengus kesal.

"sebenarnya kalian ke sini mau apa? Kalau tidak penting aku bekerja lagi saja" sungut ChangMin.

"berapa uang yang sudah kau dapatkan Min?" tanya YooChun.

ChangMin terdiam sebentar. Diambilnya kantung uangnya. "segini" jawabnya menumpahkan seluruh isinya.

2U menatap nanar gunungan uang koin di hadapan mereka 'banyaknya, bukanya CHangMin hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan dan loper Koran, tapi kenapa gajinya lebih banyak dari aku?' batin YooChun.

"ChangMin~!" sapa seorang wanita mendayu.

"ah iya SeulGi!" balas ChangMin berhadiahkan kedipan genit dari wanita itu.

'pantas uangnya banyak, ia sudah berguru pada YooChun rupanya' batin YunHo. "kau sudah menghitungnya Min?" tanya YunHo dijawab gelengan ChangMin.

"aku bahkan belum pernah menghitungnya" ujar ChangMin polos.

"HITUNG SEKARANG!" seru 2U bersamaan membuat beberapa pelanggan berjengit kaget.

ChangMin mengusap-usap telinganya yang sedikit bedenging. 'sejak kapan mereka mengimitasi suaraku, sepertinya aku harus menambah power suaraku' bathin ChangMin. ChangMin ngeri melihat delikan tajam kedua suadaranya. "iya-iya aku hitung" jawab ChangMin patuh.

*skip*

ChangMin mendengus kesal. YunHo meinggalkannya karena ada pekerjaan sementara YooChun belum kembali juga dari toilet sedari tadi. "seratus satu, seratus dua, seratus tiga" ChangMin terus menghitung uangnya.

"Tuan Shim?"

"apa!?" tanya CHangMin ketus tanpa melihat si pemanggil.

"aku ingin membunuhmu"

"APA!?"

BRAK

ChangMin terpental beberapa meter karena mendapat serangan tiba – tiba. ChangMin menatap nyalang gadis penyihir di hadapnya. "apa – apaan ini!" seru ChangMin geram.

YooChun yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi sangat kaget melihat adiknya bertarung dengan orang asing. alih – alih meyelamatkan adiknya ia langsung memunguti uang ChangMin yang berceceran. Lagipula ia yakin ChangMin bisa mengalahkan orang itu dengan mudah.

ChangMin menggeram saat tiba-tiba penyihir itu mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk mencekik ChangMin. "_Crust" _petir langsung melesat dari tangan ChangMin menyerang gadis itu.

"akh!" gadis itu menggerang mendapati lenganya terbakar oleh petir CHangMin. Gadis itu balas menyerang membuat goresan panjang di lengan ChangMin.

"kenapa kau ingin membunuhku!?" tanya ChangMin berseru.

Gadis itu menatap ChangMin tajam. "aku harus mendapatkan darahmu" jawab gadis itu menggeram.

"darahku" gumam ChangMin bingung. "untuk apa heh!?" seru ChangMin saat gadis itu meyerangnya dari jarak dekat.

"ibuku akan sembuh jika meminum darahmu!" seru gadis itu membuat ChangMin terkesikap.

'darah? Luka? Sembuh?' batin ChangMin terus berkecambuk memikirkannya.

"_Hisk nenek terluka~"_

"_tidak apa – apa Minie, ini hanya luka kecil"_

_Crast_

"_kalau nenek terluka Minie juga harus terluka hisk"_

"_astaga Minie! Lihat ini lukanya sudah sembuh"_

"_bagaimana bisa darah Minie menyembuhkan luka nenek?"_

"_karena Minie istimewa, Minie menuruni kemampuan Lord"_

"_Minie tidak mengerti"_

"_intinya Minie bisa menyelamatkan orang yang berharga bagi Minie dengan darah Minie"_

"_benarkah!? Minie mau jadi pahlawan yay!"_

"_tapi ingat Minie kau tidak bisa menggunakan darahmu untuk orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya"_

"_memang kenapa nenek?"_

"_karena darahmu—"_

BRAK

ChangMin terlempar lagi karena serangan gadis itu. "Tunggu!" seru ChangMin membuat gadis itu menahan serangannya. "aku akan menolong ibumu" ujar ChangMin.

Gadis itu menyerit. "ada yang harus kupastikan. Siapa namamu?" tanya ChangMin.

"KyuHyun, Cho KyuHyun. Kau tidak akan menggunakan ibuku sebagai kelinci percobaankan?" ujar KyuHyun sakrastik.

"tidak, tidak akan _My Kyu_"

"eh?"

_**-TBC-**_


	4. Golden Dust

"eh? _My _Kyu? What The Hell!" pekik YooChun membuat semua orang menatapnya. "YooChun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali memunguti recehan CHangMin. "paling aku salah dengar, sudah sana lanjutkan berkelahi" gumamnya.

ChangMin beranjak mendekati KyuHyun. Dipandangnya lekat caramel KyuHyun. "Kyu" bisik ChangMin rendah membuat KyuHyun merinding. Diusapnya lembut surai eboni KyuHyun.

YooCHun menatap nanar gerakan perlahan ChangMin. Meski matanya tak lepas dari CHangMin tanganya tengah memasukan seluruh uang CHangMin ke kantungnya. "apa yang akan anak itu lakukan?" gumam YooCHun heran melihat wajah ChangMin mendekati leher KyuHyun.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun seductive. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin menggoda gadis penyihir ini. "di mana rumahmu?" bisik CHangMin tepat di telinga KyuHyun.

Seluruh tubuh KyuHyun menegang merasakan hembusan hangat di telinganya. "JUNG YUNHO CEPATLAH KEMARI!" telepathy YooChun. YooChun jelas kaget dengan perbuatan ChangMin, ChangMin tak pernah menggoda wanita. Catat itu!

ChangMin menatap tajam YooCHun. "menganggu saja" desisnya langsung menyeret KyuHyun keluar.

"What The! Anak itu benar-benar! Aish!" YooChun buru – buru menyusul ChangMin.

YooChun langsung mengejar ChangMin. YooChun celingukan. Sekitarnya sangat ramai oleh orang-orang yang tadi menyaksikan duel ChangKyu. "Sial anak itu pasti teleportasi lagi" decak YooChun

"Chun!" seru YunHo. "Mana ChanMin?" tanya YunHo heran. ChangMin heran melihat penampilan acak adul YooChun. "Chun, celanamu belum di resletingkan" bisik YunHo.

"Apa!?" YooChun buru-buru membalikan badannya lalu menresletingkannya. "Anak itu kemana lagi sih!" YooChun mengepakkan sayapnya keras.

"Kyaa~~!" pekik gadis-gadis dan anak-anak.

YooChun buru-buru menampilkan cengirannya. "Maaf-maaf" maaf YooChun. Kepakan sayapnya tadi membuat angin kencang tiba-tiba dan itu sukses membuat rok gadis-gadis tersibak.

"Hisk hisk kakak jahat hisk" seorang bocah vampire terisak pelan.

YooChun kaget melihat bocah itu menangis kencang. "Astaga maafkan kakak YongGukie!" seru YooChun buru-buru mendekap YongGuk.

YunHo hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan YooChun. "Deteksi dia Yun!" perintah YooChun.

YunHo diam. Ia konsentrasikan pikirannya untuk mencari adiknya. "Tidak bisa Chun, dia memblokir lokasinya" desah YunHo pelan.

YooChun mendecak kesal. "Kalian mencari KyuHyun?" tanya DongHae tiba-tiba.

"Rumahnya di kaki bukit" jawab EunHyuk.

"Terimakasih Hyukie" YooChun langsung melesat setelah memberikan kedipan genitnya.

"Abaikan keabsurdan adikku ya" ujar YunHo sebelum berubah menjadi _Maisha _lalu melesat pergi.

DongHae mendengus kesal. Direngkuhnya pinggang EunHyuk. "Apa ChangMin tidak memberitahu mereka kalau kau pacarku?" dengus DongHae.

EunHyuk tertawa renyah. "Sudahlah Hae jangan marah" bisik EunHyuk mengusap lengan DongHae penuh kasih.

*other side*

"Kau membawaku ke mana!?" seru KyuHyun histeris. Bagaimana ia tidak histeris jika kini keduanya berapa pada dahan pohon mati yang berada di tengah danau penuh dengan_ crocodile_.

"Entahlah mana kutau!" seru ChangMin berusaha menghalau para _Crocodile_ yang mengroyok mereka. "Kyu awas!" seru CHangMin langsung menarik KyuHyun dalam pelukanya tanpa sengaja membuat cadar hitam yang menutup hidung dan mulut KyuHyun terlepas.

KyuHyun menatap nanar cadarnya yang terlepas. Buru-buru dipalingkanya wajahnya dari ChangMin. ChangMin sendiri meringis melihat kain hitam yang kini berada di genggamanya. "maaf" lirih CHangMin.

Plak

KyuHyun menapar ChangMin kuat-kuat. KyuHyun mengangkat kedua kakinya saat dressnya digigit salah satu_ crocodile_. " kubunuh kau"

Blar grawk

_Crocodile _ itu menyerang kawan-kawannya membuatnya langsung dikroyok kawannya. "ada apa dengan yang itu?" heran ChangMin.

"Aku mengontrolnya, kau tidak bisa teleportasi lagi apa?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin memasang cengirannya. "Kekuatanku habis" jawab ChangMin.

"Cepat kumpulkan kekuatanmu bodoh! aku sudah tidak kuat mengontrol mereka!" seru KyuHyun.

"Iya iya sabar!" seru ChangMin. "Cepat bayangkan rumahmu!" seru ChangMin.

"Untuk apa!?" tanya KyuHyun memekik.

"Lakukan saja!" seru ChangMin.

KyuHyun memejamkan matanya erat mencoba membayangkan rumahnya. ChangMin langsung memeluk KyuHyun. Bayangan hitam menutupi mereka dan mereka menghilang.

*2U side*

YooChun memandang iba seorang penyihir tua yang tengah sekarat. Sekarang keduanya sedang menunggu ChangMin yang katanya bisa menyembuhkan penyihir itu.

"Chun kau merasa aneh tidak?" tanya YunHo.

YooChun memandang YunHo heran. "Aneh apa?" tanya YooChun.

YunHo memandang sekitar. "Bukanya ChangMin sudah teleport sejak tadi?"

YooChun mengangguk. "Kau benar. Paling lama hanya sepuluh detik" timpal YooChun. "dan ini sudah hampir sejam" lanjut YooChun.

"Dimana sebenarnya anak itu" desis YunHo.

Boof

"Akh akirnya selamat juga~" desah ChangMin lega.

KyuHyun yang menyadari berada dalam pelukan ChangMin langsung berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku bodoh!" seru KyuHyun sembari menginjak kaki ChangMin.

"Akh!" pekik ChangMin mengaduh. Diusap-usapnya kakinya yang baru saja diinjak penuh kasih oleh KyuHyun.

YooChun memandang kejadian barusan penuh seringai. "Hanya butuh satu detik untuk bertemu, semenit untuk berkelahi dan sejam untuk bersama, lalu setelah ini apa... Satu hari untuk mencintai dan satu minggu untuk bercinta?" gumam YooChun.

Plak

Tangan bayangan ChangMin langsung mengeplak YooChun. "Aku mendengarnya jidat. Hapus semua pikiran kotormu itu" desis ChangMin. CHangMin segera menghampiri penyihir tua itu. "dia ibumu?" tanya ChangMin.

"haruskah kau bertanya Tuan Shim?" ujar KyuHyun sakrastik.

ChangMin hanya mampu mengeluarkan senyum bodohnya. Diambilnya pisau buah yang berada di samping meja. "apa yang mau kau lakukan Min?" tanya YunHo heran.

Jrash

"CHANGMIN!" pekik 2U bersamaan. Mereka menatap nanar darah yang keluar dari telapak tangan ChangMin, darah itu berwarna merah terang. ChangMin segera menetekan darahnya di mulut ibu KyuHyun.

KyuHyun langsung menghampiri ibunya. Diceknya keadaan tubuh sang ibu. "demamnya sudah menurun, nafasnya juga sudah teratur" KyuHyun tersenyum manis pada ChangMin.

Deg

ChangMin mundur selangkah melihat senyum KyuHyun. 'itu tadi apa?' gumam CHangMin dalam hati. Tiba-tiba kabut tipis seolah ke luar dari tubuh ibu KyuHyun membuat parasnya yang tadi nampak seperti nenek-nenek berubah menjadi wanita paruh baya. "racun _Night Elf_ ya" gumam ChangMin.

"Kyu…. Kyu kau kah itu?" tanya ibu KyuHyun meraba pipi KyuHyun.

Caramel KyuHyun mulai berembun. "iya ini aku bu" jawab KyuHyun langsung mendekap ibunya.

HoMinCHun terharu melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu. "ayo pulang—" ucapan CHangMin terpotong seketika mendengar pertanyaan ibu KyuHyun.

"kenapa kau tidak memakai cadarmu sayang, lagipula ada laki-laki di sini" ujar ibu KyuHyun membuat CHangKyu menunduk.

"sebenarnya. Aku sudah menjadi miliknya" lirih KyuHyun sambil melirik CHangMin.

"APPPA!" pekik semua orang minus ChangKyu. YunHo menatap sangar ChangMin sementara YooChun dengan tatapan tak percaya. ChangMin yang di tatap seperti itu oleh kedua kakaknya langsung melakukan langkah seribu.

"JELASKAN PADA KAMI SHIM CHANGMIN!"

"SUMPAH AKU TIDAK TAHU APA – APA!"

*skip*

ChangKyu duduk berhadap-hadapan. KyuHyun menuangkan teh pada cangkir ChangMin. "eng sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan ini" ChangMin menyodorkan cadar KyuHyun . "tadi kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya Kyu" lanjut CHangMin dengan cengiran.

KyuHyun menghela nafas. Dipandangnya ChangMin lembut membuat CHangMin merinding. "jadikan aku pelayanmu tuan" ujar KyuHyun menunduk patuh.

"APA!?" pekik ChangMin. "kau tidak harus melakukannya kok" ujar CHangMin dengan cengiran terpaksa.

KyuHyun mendekati CHangMin sedikit. "kumohon, jika anda tidak menerimaku maka harga diriku hilang sudah" lirih KyuHyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'ungh, aku lemah kalau begini' ratap ChangMin. ChangMin mulai menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. "baiklah kau boleh menjadi pelayanku" ucap CHangMin.

Manik KyuHyun berbinar senang. Dengan lembut ia duduk di sebelah ChangMin. Jemari lentiknya mengusap dada bidang ChangMin. ChangMin mulai gelagapan, dengan gugup ia meminum tehnya. "jadi bagaimana kalau kita melakukanya? Aku sudah siap tuan" ujar KyuHyun mendayu.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun bingung seolah bertanya melakukan ranjang. "bagaiana kalau kita membakar ranjang tuan" bisik KyuHyun setengah mendesah.

Zrak

Brust

CHangMIn menyemburkan tehnya setelah melihat tubuh KyuHyun yang terekspos dengan sekali tarik. "Kau gila!?" seru ChangMin berdiri membuat KyuHyun ikut berdiri. CHangMin langsung memalingkan mukanya melihat tubuh polos KyuHyun. "A—aku-datang kesini untu menyembuhkan ibumu. Jadi aku permisi" ujar ChangMin langsung ke luar rumah.

Di luar 2U mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi campur aduk ChangMin. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya YunHo.

"tidak ada apa-apa kak" jawab ChangMin cepat.

YooCHun menyerit. "yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" tanyanya heran.

ChangMin mengangguk cepat. "uangku sudah cukup. Ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan!" seru ChangMin cepat lalu langsung berlari ke kota.

2u saling berpandangan heran. "ada apa dengannya?" tanya YunHo.

yooCHun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "entahlah, mana aku peduli" ujar YooChun berlalu pergi.

"kupikir kau tau segala tentang wanita Chun" gumam YunHo segera menyusul kedua adiknya.

*skip*

HoMinChun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah banyak rintangan menghadang, rekan-rekan mereka tak menginkan mereka pergi. Bahkan anak – anak menangisi kepergian YooCHun.

YooChun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "jadi selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanya YooChun.

YunHo memandang langit. "kita sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk" lirih YunHo.

ChangMin mendengus. "jadi sebenarnya kita ini apa? Pengemis?" dengusnya.

"bukan, tapi gelandangan Min" sahut YooChun.

ChangMin mendelik kesal. "itu masih sejenis" timpal ChangMin kesal.

"Yun, selama ini kami selalu mengikutimu. Tapi kali ini biarkan aku memilih" ujar YooChun membuat keduanya menatapnya heran. Jarang – jarang YooChun berani membantah YunHo.

YunHo terdiam sebentar. "jadi ke mana?" tanya YunHo.

YooCHun mengeluarkan seringainya membuat CHangMin menatapnya jengah. 'kutebak soal wanita lagi' batin CHangMin.

"seseorang memberitahuku jika ada seorang gadis yang dicurigai memiliki _Legend Weapons_ di Golden Dust" ujar YooChun.

"kau yakin dengan informasi itu?" tanya ChangMin.

"tentu saja aku yakin!" balas YooCHun.

"kuharap ini bukan soal wanita Chun. Baiklah kita ke sana" putus YunHo.

*skip*

HoMinCHun telah sampai ke Golden Dust. Mereka berusaha mencari info tentang gadis pemilik salah satu _Legend Weapons_ itu. ChangMin dan yang lain berpencar ke segala arah, namun sebelumnya YunHo menyita semua uang ChangMin, mereka tak ingin mengulangi kejadian di Karachi.

ChangMin mendengus kesal. Seluruh uangnya disita, jelas – jelas ia tak bisa menikmati kelezatan makan – makan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" mendengar pertanyaan itu ChangMin kembali memasang wajah coolnya.

"bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya ChangMin.

Gadis itu menyerit bingung. "apa yang ingin tuan tanyakan?" tanya gadis itu heran.

ChangMin melirik sekitar. "apa ada gadis aneh di sekitar sini?" tanya CHangMin.

"maksud anda?" tanya gadis itu.

"seseorang yang selalu menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya sendi—"

"JunJin!" ucapan ChangMin terhenti mendengar pekikan gadis berambut hijau tosca itu. ChangMin mengamati gadis itu lekat. 'bau apa ini? Baunya mirip dengan kak Jidat' heran CHangMin dalam hati.

"maaf JunSu, aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini" jawab gadis bernama JunJin itu.

JunSu si gadis tosca menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "kumohon, sekali ini saja Junie~" rengek JunSu menggelayut manja pada lengan JunJin. Manik hijaunya bertabrakan dengan perak ChangMin. "apa lihat – lihat!" seru JunSu judes.

"tck, cantik – cantik galak" dengus ChangMin meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

"haish Su, kau membuat pelangganku pergi!" seru JunJin tak terima.

*skip*

* at night*

HoMinChun memutuskan menyewa sebuah kamar hotel sederhana, mereka sudah mengelilingi Golden Dust dan belum menemukan petunjuk sama sekali.

"kau yakin dengan info itu Chun?" tanya YunHo tiba – tiba.

YooChun yang tengah membaca buku langsung melepaskan kaca mata bacanya. "aku yakin seratus persen kak" ujar YooChun yakin.

"tapi kita tak menemukan petunjuk apapun Chun" ujar YunHo menghela nafas.

YooChun nampak kesal. "kau mencarinya tidak sungguh – sungguh sih" dengus yooCHun.

"kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Berkumpul dengan wanita – wanita itu kau dapat apa hah!" sepertinya emosi YunHo sedang tinggi sampai membentak YooChun.

"aku sedang mencari informasi!" seru YooChun sembari berdiri.

"informasi atau memuaskan dirimu sendiri?" gertak YunHo.

Jemari YooChun mengepal, rahangnya mengeras. "brengsek" umpatnya langsung meninggalkan HoMin begitu saja.

YunHo mengusap wajahnya kasar. "apa yang baru saja kulakuan" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

ChangMin diam mendengar perdebatan 2U barusan. 'haruskah aku mengatakan tentang gadis itu?' gumam ChangMin dalam hati. ChangMin melihat YunHo langsung ke luar sambil membanting pintu membuat ChangMin menghela nafas gusar. 'sepertinya harus menunggu emosi mereka turun dulu' bathin ChangMin, kembali ia menyibukan diri dengan catatan – catatan yang tadi dibacanya.

*YooCHun side*

YooChun terus berjalan tanpa henti. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya membawanya. YooChun mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah batu besar pinggir sungai. Dengan malasnya ia melempar lempar krikil –krikil ke sungai. "YunHo sialan" umpatnya. Kali ini ia meruntuki ia tak bisa seperti ChangMin, meski ChangMin nakal atau berbuat salah YunHo tak pernah membentaknya. YooChunpun mengakui kalau ChangMin adalah adik kesayangan YunHo.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya. Dilemparnya krekil itu cukup keras.

Plung

"siapa itu!?" pekik seorang gadis. YooChun buru – buru bersembunyi. YooChun mengintip gadis yang tengah mandi di sungai itu. Manik shapire YooChun tak bisa beralih dari kemolekan gadis itu.

"haish cantiknya, siapa namanya ya?" gumam YooChun dengan tampang mupeng.

Gadis itu tiba – tiba membalikan tubuhnya. Cahaya emas berkumpul di tangan kanannya yang ia acungkan pada YooChun, cahaya itu berubah menjadi pistol antic berwarna emas. "mati kau" desis gadis itu lirih.

Manik YooChun terbuka sempurna. "eh pistol itu—"

BLAR

"HUAAA!" YooCHun terlempar beberapa meter karena tembakan pistol itu. YooChun berusaha bangkit namun suara ketukan sepatu menghentikannya usahanya. YooChun mendongak, gadis itu telah menodongkan moncol pistol itu pada YooChun.

"berani juga kau mengintipku" desis gadis yang ternyata JunSu itu.

YooChun segera menghindar, dengan cepatnya ia mengeluarkan Minerva, dibidiknya pistol itu hingga serangan keduanya bertabrakan dengan serangan pistol JunSu menimbulkan ledakan cahaya luar biasa.

JunSu menatap kaget Minerva. "k—kau" gagap JunSu.

YooChun menyeringai. "aku salah satu pemilik _Lagend Weapons_, Minerva adalah milikku" ujar YooCHun sambil mengangkat Minerva sedikit. "kau sendiri siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?" tanya YooChun melirik pistol Junsu.

JunSu segera mendekap pistolnya. "JunSu. Orchid milikku, ia sendiri yang datang padaku" jawab JunSu.

YooCHun tersenyum tipis. 'kak kubuktikan kalau infoku benar' bathin YooChun bahagia. "ikutlah dengan kami, kami sedang mencari para pemilik _Lagend Weapons_" ajak YooChun.

"tidak mau, kalian pasti kumpulan orang aneh dan mesum" jawab JunSu membuat persimpangan di dahi lebar YooChun.

YooChun mulai memasang wajah datarnya, bagaimanapun ia tak boleh kehilangan wibawanya lebih dari ini."tidak, aku dan saudara – saudaraku tidak seperti itu" ujar YooChun membuat alibi.

"tidak, aku tidak percaya!" seru JunSu. YooChun mendengus. "buktinya tadi kau mengintipku" lanjut JunSu membuat YooChun menghela nafas kasar.

"oke maaf soal yang itu, aku sedang ada masalah dengan kakakku. Tapi kami benar – benar membutuhkanmu sebagai salah satu dari pemilik _Lagend Weapons_" ujar YooChun mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"apa buktinya aku bagian kalian?" tanya JunSu.

YooChun menunjukan tanda di lengan kirinya. "setiap _Lord_ memiliki tanda yang berbeda, tapi jika berdekatan dengan _Lord_ lain tanda ini pasti menyala." Terang YooChun menghampiri JunSu. Mata burung pada tatonya bersinar hijau terang membuat keduanya kaget. 'sebelumnya tidak pernah bersinar seterang ini' batin YooChun.

JunSu terpesona melihat tanda itu. "tapi aku tidak memilikinya" jawab JunSu sendu.

YooChun terdiam. "tunggu sebentar" YooCHun langsung menghubungi ChangMin.

"Min, kau di mana?"

"aku di hotel, kenapa?"

"aku sudah menemukan _Lord_ lainnya"

"APPA KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN!?"

"untuk apa aku bercanda? Berhentilah berteriak. Datanglah ke sungai sekarang"

"iya – iya. Bagaimana dengan beruang itu?"

"jangan sekarang, aku masih marah padanya"

"oke oke"

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya JunSU melihat YooCHun yang terus menunjukan ekspresi aneh.

YooChun tertawa garing. "aku mentelephaty adikku" jawab YooChun.

"oh" gumam JunSu membalikan tubuhnya.

Syat

"GYAA!" pekik MInSu bersamaan. ChangMin terkesikap melihat JunSu. "j—jadi dia _Lord_ berikutnya?" tanya CHangMin.

YooChun mengangguk. "Min, tolong bangunkan sisi _Lord_nya" ujar YooCHun.

ChangMin mendengus. "ngomong – ngomong dia pemilik apa?" tanya ChangMin seraya menghampiri JunSu.

"Orchid" jawab JunSu.

"oh" gumam ChangMin, "bisa kau ke luarkan Orchid?" tanya ChangMin.

Dengan ragu JunSu menyerahkan Orchid pada CHangMin.

ChangMin menodongkan Orchid pada JunSu. "tipe jarak jauh ya" gumam CHangMin sebelum menembakkan Orchid pada JunSu.

"Gah!" JunSu memuntahkan batu permata berwarna kuning keemasan. Batu itu melayang ke pada ChangMin.

ChangMin mengamati batu itu sebentar. "bagus juga" gumam ChangMin sebelum memasangkan batu itu pada Orchid. Orchid bersinar terang.

Junsu meraung. Punggunya terasa terbakar oleh api berwarna kuning, api itu mengukir punggung JunSu. Api itu padam bersamaan dengan sinar pada Orchid menghilang, YooChun buru-buru memeriksa punggung JunSu.

Punggung JunSu kini berhiaskan lambang kupu – kupu dengan hiasan permata kuning pada sayapnya. "ini" ChangMin menyerahan Orchid pada JunSu, dengan lemah JunSu mengambilnya.

"itu tadi apa?' tanya JunSu heran. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa begitu segar dan kuat.

ChangMin tersenyum simpul. "nanti kau juga tau" jawab ChangMin.

YooChun memandang ChangMin dalam diam. Ia merasa ChangMin menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang. Ia mulai merasa ChangMin tak akan membutuhkannya untuk melindunginya lagi.

BLAM

Semua memandang ke arah kepulan asap di tengah kota. ChangMin terenyum simpul namun senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi seringai. "hei anggota baru, sepertinya ada bahan uji coba untukmu" ChangMin langsung mengeluarkan Eragon, tanda ularnya bersinar terang.

"apa maksudmu Min?" tanya YooChun heran. "aku benci kekerasan Min" lanjut YooChun.

Deg

Cengkraman YooChun pada Minerva menguat. "YunHo diserang?" tanyanya pada ChangMin.

"seperti kau tidak menyadari itu kekuatan Eden saja" cibir ChangMin.

YooChun memutar bola matanya malas. "lalu apa? Kau mau bermain?" tanya YooChun diangguki ChangMin sebelum ia melesat begitu saja. "dasar anak itu. Ayo Su" YooChun langsung membawa JunSu ke medan pertempuran.

Benar saja, YunHo tengah dikepung oleh beberapa bandit. ChangMin yang melihatnya tersenyum senang. Dibabatnya bandit –bandit itu bersama YunHo.

JunSu yang tak biasa bertarung bebrapa kali hampir terluka. YooChun dengan sigapnya selalu melindungi JunSu. Mereka mulai terdesak, YooChun melirik ChangMin, CHangMin segera mengangguk mengerti. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah bangunan.

YooCHun segera menembakkan Historia ke balik gedung itu membuat bayangan pekat menyelimuti CHangMin. ChangMin menyeringai saat kekuatan bayangannya telah penuh. Ia kembali membabat para bandit itu.

BRAK

"KAU!?" seru CHangMin horror melihat KyuHyun tiba – tiba memblock serangan musuh dari punggunya. "bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini!?" tanya ChangMin tak percaya.

KyuHyun kembali melancarkan seranganya. "aku akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi" jawab KyuHyun lantang.

2U memandang horror kedatangan KyuHYun. "dia siapa?" tanya JunSU pada YooChun.

"aku pelayan Shim CHangMin" jawab KyuHyun kembali menghajar musuh.

JunSu menatap ChangMin tak percaya. "jangan dengarkan dia" jawab ChangMin cepat.

JunSu jelas kebingungan dengan kecepatan bertarung yang lain, ia tak bisa mengimbangi mereka. "Kyaakh!" manik JunSu melebar melihat JunJin telah bersimbah darah di tangan salah satu bandit. JunSu tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Amarahnya memuncak, tanda kupu – kupunya bersinar terang, maniknya yang semula berwarna hijau berubah menjadi emas. "mati kalian" desisnya sebelum membabat seluruh bandit itu.

ChangMin menyeringai melihatnya, manik rubynya tak berhenti mengawasi gerakan brutal seorang Kim JunSu. Dengan tenangnya ia menarik kedua saudaranya dan KyuHyun menjauh. "biarkan dia melepaskan emosinya dulu" ujar ChangMin santai.

"tapi tuan—" ucapan KyuHyun terhenti melihat seringai puas ChangMin. KyuHyun kembali mengawasi JunSu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, para bandit itu sudah tewas seluruhnya. YooChun segera menangkap tubuh JunSu sebelum ia menghantam tanah. "kau hebat Su" bisik YooChun lembut.

*skip*

*at morning*

ChangMin menyandarkan punggunya santai pada tembok kedua tanganya ia lipat di depan dada sementara maniknya mengawasi pasangan YooSu, dari bawah gedung hotel ia dapat melihat pertikaian pasangan itu. Entah apa yang mereka debatkan, mungkin soal Junsu yang tiba – tiba terbangun di kamar lain bersama tiga lelaki pula.

ChangMin mengalihkan pandanganya pada YunHo dan KyuHyun yang kesusahan dengan warga yang menganggap mereka pahlawan. "Tuan kami akan memberikan apapun yang kalian mau sebagai hadiah" salah satu saudagar berseru demikian.

ChangMin tersenyum miring. Dengan santai ia mendekati keduanya. "apapun?" tanya CHangMin lagi. Saudagar itu mengangguk. "pertama aku ingin persediaan makanan untuk satu bulan" jawab ChangMin membuat YunHo memelototkan matanya horror.

Saudagar itu langsung mengiyakan permintaan ChangMin, ia segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencarikan permintaan ChangMin. "apa ada lagi tuan?" tanya saudagar lain.

"persedian senjata dan obat – obatan, lalu kereta yang di tarik dua kuda untuk mengangkut semuanya. Juga lima kuda tunggang untuk kami" lanjut ChangMin membuat YunHo menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir seluruh permintaan CHangMin hanya berisi makanan.

"eng lima?" heran KyuHyun. ChangMin hanya tersenyum lembut pada KyuHyun membuat KYuHYun bungkam. Meskipun senyum itu terkesan lembut tapi arti senyum itu adalah 'diam dan jangan bertanya'.

"dan yang terakhir…." Semua menunggu permintaan terakhir ChangMin dengan perasaan berdebar. "bungkuskan gadis bernama Kim JunSu itu untuk kakakku" lanjut CHangMin sambil menyeringai.

Semua penduduk dan YunKyu cengo mendengar permintaan ChangMin. "Kim JunSu?"

-_**TBC-**_


	5. Dark Knight

"KIM JUNSU!?" teriak semua orang.

ChangMin mengangguk santai. "iya, bungkuskan dia untuk kami" jawab ChangMin dengan senyum andalannya.

Semua penduduk saling bertatapan. "engh baiklah jika itu mau anda" jawab salah seorang.

*Skip*

"KALIAN TEGA MENJUALKU PADA MAHLUK – MAHLUK MESUM SEPERTI MEREKA!" raung JunSu. Bahkan warga sampai harus mengikat tangan JunSu agar bisa dikendalikan.

"maaf Su, mereka sudah menyelamatkan kita dari bandit yang menyerang kita tiap bulannya" ujar JunJin.

"KALIA TEGA! KALIAN TEGA HUA!" JunSu malah menangis histeris.

YunHo menghela nafas mendengar pekikan – pekikkan JunSu. "apa benar ini tidak apa – apa Min?" tanya YunHo.

ChangMin mengangguk santai. "tidak apa – apa, hanya saja sepertinya kak Jidat sudah menodai image kita" ujar ChangMin malas.

Buak

YooChun melempar ChangMin dengan apel. "aku dengar itu Shim Chang Min" ujar YunHo menekan nama ChangMin.

ChangMin hanya mengusap kepalanya lalu memakan apel yang tadi dilempar YooCHun. "itu kenyataan jidatmu selebar lapangan" gumam ChangMin lirih. ChangMin segera membantu KyuHyun menaikan muatan mereka pada kereta, setelah semua muatan naik ia segera menaiki kudanya. "cepat naik" perintah changMin pada yang lain, segera mereka menempatkan diri. "hei kau cepat naik" suruh ChangMin pada JunSU.

JunSu segera memalingkan wajahnya. "tidak mau!"

"kubilang cepat naik!" ChangMin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. JunSu masih saja acuh.

"Min~" YunHo mulai memperingatkan ChangMin melihat ChangMin turun dari kudanya. ChangMin segera menghampiri JunSu. "cepat naik" desisnya.

"tidak mau—Gyaa!" ChangMin memanggul JunSu layaknya memanggul karung beras. "Gyaa turunkan aku!" pekik JunSu.

"astaga suaramu" gumam ChangMin sebelum

Bruk Grusak

ChangMin melemparkan JunSu layaknya karung beras ke dalam kereta. KyuHyun yang melihatnya hanya mampu meringis melihat JunSu mendarat di tumpukan buku YooChun. "sialan kau hey kubunuh kau!" pekik JunSu.

"Min kau benar – benar tidak tau cara memperlakukan wanita!" seru YooChun tak terima.

ChangMin mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia kembali menaiki kudanya. "pakai caramu pasti lama kak" jawab ChangMin membuat kedua kakaknya mendengus pasrah.

ChangMin segela melajukan kudanya. "Kyu cepat jalan!" perintah ChangMin.

"ah iya" KyuHyun segera memacu kedua kuda yang menarik kereta membuat JunSu nyaris terjungkal. "Bye semuanya~!" salam KyuHyun diikuti yang lain. KyuHyun melirik JunSu yang nampak kesal. "sudahlah mereka tidak seburuk itu" ujar KyuHyun sambil tersenyum.

Para penduduk memandang cengo kepergian orang – orang yang mereka anggap pahlawan itu. "apa tidak apa – apa menitipkan JunSu pada mereka?" tanya seorang pemuda.

"kupikir tidak apa – apa. Mereka terlihat sungguh – sungguh" jawab JunJin.

*skip*

ChangMin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dipandanginya saudara-saudaranya yang masih tertidur lelap. Dengan langkah pelan ia ke luar dari kamar. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tau arah yang di tuju. ChangMin terdiam melihat sebatang pohon besar di pinggir danau. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung melompat dan duduk di salah satu dahan. ChangMin diam memandangi bulan sendirian. Angin terus menerpa tubuhnya membuat tubuh jangkung itu sedikit menggigil. "Dark Knight" lirihnya pelan.

"Tuan" panggil KyuHyun Pelan. ChangMin memandang KyuHyun dalam diam. "apa aku boleh bersama tuan?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin tersenyum tipis namun tampak getir di mata KyuHyun. "naiklah Kyu" jawab ChangMin.

KyuHyun mengangguk. Ia langsung duduk di samping ChangMin. "apa yang Tuan pikirkan?" tanya KyuHyun.

"Kyu….. bukankah sudah ku bilang berkali – kali. Jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil namaku saja oke?" ujar ChangMin. Ia risih jika KyuHyun memanggilnya Tuan dan sangat patuh padanya namun pembangkang saat bersama yang lain.

"emh, baiklah ChangMin" ujar KyuHyun melirih.

"itu lebih baik" ChangMin mengacak surai eboni KyuHyun penuh kasih.

KyuHyun tersentak mendapat perlakuan CHangMin. 'kumohon jangan seperti ini' batin KyuHyun kalut.

ChangMin menyadari perubahan ekspresi KyuHyun. "ada apa Kyu?" tanya ChangMin.

"tidak. Tidak ada apa – apa. Oh ya tadi memang apa yang kau lamunkan Min?" tanya KyuHyun mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

ChangMin terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya yang tadinya ceria kembali meredup membuat KyuHyun merasa bersalah. "Min" panggil KyuHyun lirih.

ChangMin menegadahkan kepalanya. Dihelanya nafasnya pelan. "kau tau _Ancient Tower_ di sebelah selatan Golden Dust?" tanya ChangMin ragu.

KyuHyun terdiam. Ia mencoba mengingat tata letak kota ini. "eng, tempat yang dihindari warga karena katanya berhantu itu? Memang ada apa?" tanya KyuHyun heran. Jarang-jarang ada yang menanyakan soal tempat mengerikan itu.

ChangMin terdiam. Ia memandang kosong puncak _Ancient Tower_ yang terlihat dari sini. "tempat itu menghubungkan masa lalu dan masa kini" ujar ChangMin.

"maksudmu?" bingung KyuHyun.

ChangMin kembali membuang nafasnya. "aku baru saja dari sana"

*flashback*

ChangMin memandang ngeri kabut tipis yang tiba – tiba menyelimuti daerah tersebut. "sebenarnya ini di mana sih? Masa Golden Dust memiliki tempat seperti ini" gerutu CHangMin.

Kuak Kuak

"Gyaa!" ChangMin memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba seekor burung besar berwarna hitam terbang di hadapanya. "astaga itu tadi _Black Peacock_ kan?" kaget ChangMin. Ia tak menyangka bahwa burung langka itu masih ada di dunia.

ChangMin kembali melanjutkan jalanya. Tak henti – hentinya maniknya mengerjab kagum melihat berbagai jenis hewan langka. "astaga aku tak menyangka Golden Dust sekaya ini" gumam ChangMin kagum melihat hewan – hewan langka yang berkeliaran.

Bast Dark

ChangMin langsung menghindar saat tiba – tiba sebuah anak panah meluncur ke arahnya. "siapa itu!" seru ChangMin menggema. ChangMin menatap nanar anak panah itu. "i-ini milik _Elf Clan_" desis ChangMin melihat panah itu melelehkan batu tempatnya menancap. Panah itu memiliki kadar asam yang sangat tinggi pada mata panahnya.

ChangMin buru-buru mengeluarkan Eragon membuat pakaiannya yang tadinya berwarna coklat berubah menjadi Armor khas Eragon berwana hitam legam dengan corak merah darah. "siapa kau!?" seru CHangMin.

Kabut di hadapanya perlahan berkumpul berubah menjadi sesosok wanita. Wanita itu menggunakan long dress ketat berwarna biru muda pudar. Rambutnya digerai berwarna metallic. "justru kau yang harus memperkenalkan dirimu dulu" ujar wanita itu tajam.

ChangMin mengatupkan rahangnya erat. "aku Shim ChangMin dari Northland" jawab ChangMin membuat wanita itu sedikit kaget. "kau sendiri?" tanya ChangMin membawa Eragon di sebelahnya.

"Kim KiBum" jawab sosok itu pendek. "apa keperluanmu?" tanya kiBum.

ChangMin menelisik KiBum lekat lekat. Ia kaget melihat seekor _Black Peacock_ hinggap di bahu KiBum. _Black Peacock _itu mengembangkan ekornya membuat ChangMin dapat melihat corak mata merah bergradasi putih itu. ChangMin nyaris saja terhipnotis jika ia tidak segera memalingkan wajahnya. "aku tersesat" jawab ChangMin.

KiBum menyerit mendengar jawaban ChangMin. "hanya itu?" tanya KiBum heran dijawab anggukan ChangMin. "ikutilah _Viverria"_ seekor musang putih dengan mata berwarna biru tiba – tiba muncul di samping KiBum. ChangMin hendak membalikan tubuhnya namun seruan KiBum menghentikannya.

"tunggu" seru KiBum. "ChangMin… Shim ChangMin itu benar namamu kan?" tanya kiBum lagi.

ChangMin mengangguk. "apa kau mempunyai kalung ini?" tanya KiBum menunjukan sebuah kalung Fire Bird.

ChangMin tersentak melihatnya. Di perlihatkannya kalungnya yang sama persis dengan milik KiBum. KiBum menangis melihat kalung itu, dipeluknya ChangMin erat. "anakku" bisik KiBum lembut membuat seluruh tubuh ChangMin menegang.

"i—ibu" lirih ChangMin balas mendekap KiBum erat. "ayo kita bicara" KiBum membawa ChangMin masuk ke dalam _Ancient Tower_.

*skip*

ChangMin berjalan mengitari _Ancient Tower_. Ia terkagum-kagum melihat lukisan dan pahatan – pahatan kuno di dinding – dinding tower. "astaga tempat ini benar-benar menghubungkan masa lalu dan masa sekarang" gumam ChangMin.

"ciit!"

Seekor tikus putih dengan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya tiba – tiba berada di depan CHangMin. "astaga _Mounicorn_!" pekik ChangMin girang. Namun tiba-tiba _Mounicorn_ itu berlari begitu saja.

"hey tunggu aku!" seru ChangMin langsung mengejar _Mounicorn _itu. _Mounicorn_ itu berhenti pada sebuah pintu besar seolah menunggu CHangMin berada di hadapannya. Dengan tubuh kecilnya ia menyelip pada sela pintu membuat ChangMin tercengang. "kau ingin aku masuk ke sana?" gumam ChangMin.

"ungh dikunci" gumam ChangMin setelah mencoba membuka pintunya. "bagimana cara membukanya?" gumam ChangMin dengan pose berpikirnya. "eng ini apa?" gumam ChangMin mengangkat tanganya yang terasa di rayapi sesuatu. "GYAA!" ChangMin memekik histeris saat mengetahui yang merayapi tanganya adalah seekor cicak.

Tanpa ChangMin sadari tadi ia mengeluarkan petir hitamnya dan petir itu menyambar gagang pintu.

Clek

"eh bisa dibuka" gumam CHangMin. Langkah panjangnya mulai menyusuri seisi ruangan. ChangMin terpaku melihat sebuah lukisan besar. Sepertinya itu potret beberapa orang, tapi melihat senjata yang mereka bawa itu yang membuatnya kaget. "itu para _Lord_" ujar KiBum tiba-tiba.

ChangMin kaget dengan keberadaan KiBum di sampingnya. "para _Lord?_ Tapi kenapa lukisanya sobek-sobek begini?" gumam ChangMin melihat lukisan itu semuanya sobek pada bagian wajahnya.

KiBum menghela nafasnya. "_Dark Lord_ yang melakukannya. Dulu _Dark Lord_ tinggal disini" jawab KiBum.

"_Dark Lord_? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya" ujar ChangMin.

KiBum terdiam lama. Air matanya kembali menetes. "_Dark Lord_ begitu mencintai dan menyayangi _Lord _lainnya tapi saat itu tiba—" KiBum diam memandangi sebuah perkamen yang hangus terbakar api.

"aku harus pergi, kelak aku ingin kau menyelamatkan mereka. Segel dirimu sendiri sebelum kau membunuh mereka." Gumam CHangMin membaca tulisan itu. "9-9-XX9" gumam CHangMin membaca tanggal perkamen itu.

"apa yang terjadi pada tanggal itu?" tanya ChangMin pada KiBum.

"_Dark Lord_ membunuh _Lord_ lainnya karena kehilangan kendali" jawab KiBum. "kau salah satu dari kelima _Lord_ kan Min?" tanya KiBum getir. ChangMin mengangguk lemah, ia terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. "maka kau harus mengantisipasi semuanya, jauhilah _Dark Knight._" ujar KiBum segera pergi.

ChangMin menyerit tak mengerti. Ia berjalan ke sebuah meja dengan replica bulan dan matahari. "13-3-XXXX4" gumam CHangMin memandang angka yang tertera di meja itu. Tak sengaja ia mengubah tatanan tanggal tersebut membuat replica bulan dan matahari itu berderak.

"Tunggu ini peta _Earth_." Lirih ChangMin. Diamatinya sebagian _Earth_ yang gelap dan terang. "jadi ini ramalan waktu" gumam CHangMin. Diliriknya tanggal yang tertera pada perkamen. Dengan cepatnya diubahnya tanggal tersebut membuat suara derak memekakan.

ChangMin terdiam membeku. "gerhana… _Blood Moon_" lirih ChangMin melihat replica bulan dan matahari tergabung menjadi satu dan menciptakan seluruh peta _Earth_ gelap. "jadi _Dark Lord_ akan muncul saat gerhana?" gumam ChangMin mencoba menerka.

CHangMin terus mengutak – atik tanggal. Mencari saat dimana Bulan dan matahari bertemu di masa depan. "tidak mungkin, se singkat ini" lirih CHangMin tak percaya melihat tanggal di mana bulan dan matahari akan bertemu lagi.

ChangMin langsung berlari ke luar. "sial, kabutnya pekat sekali" decak ChangMin. Tiba-tiba seekor _Viverria_ berdiri di hadapanya. "kau akan menuntunku ke luar kan?" gumam CHangMin. CHangMin langsung mengikuti _Viverria_ itu hingga ke luar dari kabut tebal.

"ini!" CHangMin nyaris memekik melihat ia sekarang tiba di tengah-tengah pasar. Ia menoleh ke belakang tidak ada lagi kabut tebal, tidak ada lagi _Ancient_ _Tower._ CHangMin melihat sekitarnya, _Viverria_ itu tidak ada lagi.

"Min kau dari mana saja? Semalam kau tidak pulang" seru YunHo tiba-tiba.

ChangMin masih terdiam. Ia terlalu bingung dengan kejadian – kejadian barusan. "Min! Shim ChangMIn!" kini giliran YooChun yang berseru.

"ah, tidak ada apa – apa" jawab ChangMin lirih.

Kedua _Lord_ lainnya itu memandang ChangMin heran. ChangMin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. 'sebenarnya itu tadi tempat apa?' gumam ChangMin dalam hati.

*_Flashback End*_

KyuHyun terdiam mendengar semua cerita ChangMin. Otak jeniusnya mulai mencerna semua informasi yang ia dapatkan. '_Ancient Tower, Elf Clan, Dark Lord, Blood Moon_. Tidak mungkin!' kaget KyuHyun dalam hati.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanya ChangMin heran melihat raut serius KyuHyun. "kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun menggeleng lemah. "tidak. Aku hanya kaget soal _Dark Lord, _bagaimanapun ia adalah raja iblis" jawab KyuHyun.

"raja iblis?" ulang ChangMin. KyuHyun mengangguk. "ia sangat kuat, seluruh iblis di neraka adalah pesuruhnya. Tak ada cara untuk mengalahkannya" jawab KyuHyun.

ChangMin menghela nafas. "apa benar tidak ada cara?" tanya ChangMin kalut.

KyuHyun menggeleng pelan. "tidak ada cara untuk mencegah kebangkitannya" lirih KYuHyun.

ChangMin diam, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. KyuHyun melihat ChangMin menangis tertahan kaget. "Min" panggil KyuHyun lirih, diusapnya bahu tegap CHangMin penuh kasih.

"aku hanya takut kehilangan mereka… mereka….. mereka terlalu berharga bagiku" lirih ChangMin. "selama ini aku tak punya pegangan… hanya mereka yang setia di sampingku" lirih ChangMin.

KyuHyun memandang ChangMin sendu. Di dekapnya ChangMin erat. "aku tau bagaimana rasanya" bisik KyuHyun. KyuHyun menangkup kedua pipi ChangMin, dbiarkanya maniknya berabrakan dengan manik ChangMin, dipandangnya lembut manik yang kini mengisyaratkan kekawathiran. "menangislah jika kau ingin" bisik KyuHyun membuat ChangMin langsung mendekapnya erat. KyuHyun hanya mampu mengusap punggung ChangMin sambil membisikan kata – kata penenang 'maafkan aku menghianatimu' bathin KyuHyun sendu. Keduanya terus berada dalam posisi itu hingga mereka jatuh ke alam mimpi.

*skip*

ChangMin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia kaget mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan mendekap KyuHyun. Dengan segera ia melepaskan pegangannya.

Syuut

ChangMin menatap horror tubuh KyuHyun yang mulai oleng. ChangMin hendak menarik KyuHyun namun terlambat.

BYUR

"GYYAAA UHUK TOLONG UHUK AKU BELUM MAU MATI!" teriak KyuHyun berusaha menggepai permukaan.

"dia tidak bisa berenang?" gumam ChangMin heran. ChangMin buru – buru menceburkan dirinya melihat KyuHyun mulai tenggelam. Ditariknya KyuHyun ke pinggiran danau.

Manik ChangMin melebar melihat pakaian KyuHyun yang basah membuat tubuh molek KyuHyun tercetak jelas. ChangMin buru – buru memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk menyadarkan otaknya yang mulai melenceng.

"uhuk – uhuk kau mau membunuhku!?" seru KyuHyun setelah semua air keluar dari paru – parunya.

ChangMin hanya menunjukan cengirannya melihat death glare KyuHyun. "maaf aku tidak sengaja. Ugh" ChangMin memegangi tangannya yang tiba – tiba terasa sakit. ChangKyu mengamati mata ular pada tanda ChangMin yang tiba – tiba saja bersinar. "ada yang tidak beres, ayo pulang" ChangMin segera menarik KyuHyun.

"hyaa jangan cepat – cepat!" seru KyuHyun berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar ChangMin.

*skip*

ChangKyu menatap heran kamar yang mereka sewa begitu berantakan. CHangMin buru – buru melindungi KyuHyun dari lemparan buku oleh YooChun. "yak apa –apaan kau!" seru ChangMin melirih di akhir melihat betapa kacaunya YooChun. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya ChangMin pada YunHo.

"JunSu menghilang" jawab YunHo pendek. Ia masih berusaha melacak lokasi JunSu.

KyuHyun menatap heran amplop hitam dengan segel merah. KyuHyun tersentak melihat segel itu. "tidak mungkin" gumamnya segera membaca isi amplop itu. KyuHyun menjatuhkan surat itu setelah selesai membacanya.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanya ChangMin.

KYuHyun menatap ChangMin nanar. "JunSu diculik….. oleh _Black Angel_" jawab KyuHyun lirih.

"tidak mungkin" gumam YunHo tak percaya.

YooChun buru – buru menyambar surat itu. Rahangnya mengeras setelah membaca surat itu, dibakarnya surat itu dengan apinya. YooChun segera berlari ke luar tanpa peduli yang lain. ChangMin memandang KyuHyun minta penjelasan. "dia meminta tebusan di Great Mont" jawab KyuHyun.

"kita kesana" komando YunHo. "ambil semua yang kalian butuhkan" seru YunHo. ChangKyu segera melakukannya, mereka mengambil semua yang mereka perlukan.

*skip*

Great Mont adalah tempat yang susah dicapai, apalagi puncaknya yang tertutup salju abadi, namun lain halnya dengan YooChun yang merupakan seorang _Angel_ yang jelas bisa langsung terbang ke pucak sementara HoMinKyu harus menggunakan teleportasi ChangMin terlebih dahulu.

Saat HoMinChun tiba kuil di puncak Great Mont sudah rusak di sana sini. Terlihat JunSu yang tengah diikat mengantung dengan posisi X sementara mulutnya di sumpal kain hitam. YooChun tengah bertarung sengit dengan wanita _Black Angel _itu. Tubuh YooChun sudah dipenuhi luka sedangkan _Black Angel _itu sama sekali tak terluka.

KyuHyun tersentak melihat dimana JunSu di ikat. "YunHo, cepatlah kau bantu YooChun, alihkan perhatian _Black Angel _itu. Aku dan ChangMin akan melepaskan JunSu" seru KyuHyun segera menghampiri JunSu.

"engh emhh!" tampaknya JunSu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun tak dimengerti ChangKyu.

"sial rantai apa ini!" ChangMin mencoba menebas rantai yang membelenggu JunSu namun gagal

KyuHyun mencoba memusatkan tenaganya. "Bluestar!" cahaya biru melesat dari telapak tangan KyuHyun langsung memutuskan rantai yang mengikat lengan kiri JunSu. KyuHyun menatap gusar lubang besar tepat di atas JunSu. "Min tebaskan Eragon pada satu titik!" seru JunSu.

ChangMin menuruti KyuHyun dan ia berhasil membebaskan kaki kanan JunSu. "sial" geram KyuHyun merasakan bara di bawah JunSu mulai membara.

_Black Angel_ itu tertawa. "upacara sudah dimulai, _Dark Lord_ tidurlah yang nyenyak!" serunya menggelegar. YunHo segera menebas rantai pada tangan JunSu membuat JunSu terjatuh. JunSu menggerang saat tubuhnya mulai terbakar.

"tidurlah _Lord, _Tidurlah yang nyenyak pada tubuhmu yang sekarang!" seru si _Black Angel_.

"tidak mataharinya!" seru KYuHYun saat matahari tepat berada di tengah lubang.

BLAR

Api besar tiba – tiba menyala membakar tempat persembahan itu. "JUNSU!" pekik HoMinKyu.

_**-TBC-**_


	6. Chimera The Last Weapon

Di sini _Naga_ ada dua macam. _Naga_ berwujud hewan sebagai tunggangan dan _Naga_ level 2 dari _Lamia. _Jadi _Naga_ yang ini wujudnya manusia tapi bisa berubah menjai naga,

.

..

…

..

.

"JUNSU!"

Tawa HeeChul menggelegar memenuhi seisi kuil. "tidurlah _Lord_" bisk HeeChul acuh.

HoMinKyu memandang nanar api besar yang mulai padam itu. "Junsu~" gumam KyuHyun pilu. Perlahan api itu menghilang membuat sisi sebelahnya terlihat. "JUNSU!" pekik ketiganya senang, ternyata YooChun tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan JunSu.

YooChun menggerang kesakitan, sayap sebelah kanannya terbakar parah. JunSu panic melihat luka YooChun, buru – buru ia mengobati YooChun sambil menangis.

HeeChul menatap geram YooChun. "sialan kau" desisinya berbahaya. ChangMin yang melihatnya langsung menyerang HeeChul tanpa ampun.

HeeChul mulai kewalahan menghadapi serangan brutal HoMin. Ia langsung mengepakkan sayapnya membuatnya terbang di langit – langit. "kuperingatkan kalian, jangan mencari _Lord _terakhir" seru HeeChul.

YunHo menggeram rendah. "kenapa memangnya?" tanya YunHo.

"kalian akan membangkitkan _Dark Lord!"_ seru HeeCHul membuat ChangKyu membeku.

"siapa itu _Dark Lord, _lalu apa hubungannya dengan _Lord_ terakhir!?" seru JunSu.

HeeChul memandang sendu JunSu. "jika _Dark Lord_ bagkit kalian harus memilih" jawab HeeChul. Semuanya diam menunggu kelnjuatan ucapan HeeChul. "memusnahkan salah satu saudara kalian atau dia hidup tapi empat lainnya musnah!" seru HeeChul sebelum menghilang.

ChangMin terjatuh, pandangannya kosong ke arah tempat JunSu tadi di ikat. "ritual itu tadi, ritual apa Kyu?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHYun memandang sendu lantai marmer di bawahnya. "ritual untuk menidurkan _Dark Lord_ lagi. Pada dasarnya _Dark Lord_ tidak akan bangit jika kelima _Lord _tidak bersatu" jawab KyuHyun lirih.

ChangMin terdiam lama, akhirnya dengan bantuan Eragon ia berdiri lagi. "kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita secepatnya!" komando ChangMin.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana jika yang dikatakannya benar?" tanya YooChun.

ChangMin meremas erat ganggang Eragon. "kalian tinggal melenyapkanku" jawabnya mencoba tegar.

Semua terdiam. Mereka hendak menyahut, tapi melihat aura ChangMin yang penuh keputusasaan membuat mereka semua sadar. Takdir sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka.

*skip*

Mereka telah tiba di _Eastland _ tepatnya di kota Sirius. ChangMin makin menempel pada KyuHyun, ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan gadis penyihir itu. KyuHyunpun tak keberatan dengan manjanya ChangMin padanya.

Seperti saat ini, KyuHyun tengah menuangkan teh pada cangkir ChangMin. ChangMin dengan senang hati menerimanya. "apa yang kau pikirkan Min?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin meletakan cangkirnya. "entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti" jawabnya ragu.

KyuHyun menghela nafas. Ia tak mau ChangMin memikirkan segalanya sendiri. "bagaimana kalau besok kita melihat matahari terbit? Mungkin itu bisa menghiburmu Min" saran KyuHyun.

ChangMin tersenyum lembut pada KyuHyun membuat darah KyuHyun berdesir. "YAK EVIL KYU EVIL MIN!" pekik JunSu membuat kedua sejoli yang tadi terjebak dalam romansa langsung terhempas ke alamnya.

"apa – apaan menganggu saja" dengus ChangMin. "ada apa bebek montok?" tanya ChangMin ketus.

"hey aku lebih tua darimu!" seru JunSu kesal. JunSu menatap tajam ChangMin yang malah kembali meminum tehnya. "di mana kalian menyembunyikan baju – bajuku!" seru JunSu kesal.

ChangKyu saling berpandangan. "kami tidak menjahilimu kali ini" jawab KyuHyun.

"tidak mungkin!" JunSu menjewer ChangMin hingga ChangMin bangkit dari duduknya. "katakan di mana huh?" desis JunSu.

KyuHyun berusaha melerai keduannya. JunSu langsung menyambar KyuHyun, ditariknya baju KyuHyun hingga KyuHyun terhuyung ke arahnya, JunSu langsung melompati meja, mendorong punggung KyuHyun membuat KyuHyun terjatuh dengan cepat ke arah ChangMin. ChangMin tak mampu menahan tubuh KyuHyun membuat keduanya terjatuh.

Cup

Kedua sejoli itu membelalakan mata mereka kaget. Bibir mereka menampel sempurna sementara tubuh mereka berhimpitan. JunSu memekik melihat hasil perbuatannya. YooChun yang mendengar pekikan JunSu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Su-ie ada apa?" tanya YooChun kawathir.

ChangMin mendengus melihat kedatangan YooChun. Didekapnya pinggang KyuHyun membuat KyuHyun makin menempel padanya. Pipi pucat KyuHyun kini dipenuhi rona merah, meski tubuhnya tak bisa menjauh ia memalingkan mukanya membuat tautan mereka terlepas. "Min lepas" lirihnya.

ChangMin menggeram pelan membuat KyuHyun kaget. "Min—Emhhptt Min!" ChangMin membungkam bibir KyuHyun brutal, ChangMin melumat kasar bibir kissable KyuHyun. YooChun yang tadinya tidak peduli langsung berteriak heboh melihat betapa mengerikannya ciuman ChangMin. Bisa dilihatnya KyuHyun tak kuat mengimbangi ciuman ChangMin.

ChangMin asik melumat bibir KyuHyun, namun kegiatannya terganggu begitu mencium bau gosong dan rasa panas di perutnya. ChangMin melirik ke bawah, tepatnya pada tangan KyuHyun yang menempel di perutnya. Maniknya membola melihat ujung – ujung jari KyuHyun mengeluarkan api dan membakar kemejanya. ChangMin buru – buru mendorong KyuHyun menjauh. "Kyu kau tega! Ini baju kesayanganku!" histeris ChangMin memandang nanar lima lubang hangus di bajunya.

KyuHyun tertawa geli. "masih baik aku tidak membakar kulitmu Min, lagian kulit setebal kulit badak begitu pasti susah ditembus apiku" jawab KyuHyun acuh.

ChangMin memandang KyuHyun kesal. "jadi aku harus tersanjung karena tidak kau bakar atau terhina karena kau mengataiku kulit badak?" decak ChangMin kesal. KyuHyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "kau menyebalkan Kyu!" pekik CHangMin.

KyuHyun mengibaskan surai panjang bergelombangnya santai. "makanya jangan menciumku sembarangan" jawabnya sambil lalu meninggal ChangMin mencak – mencak tidak jelas.

YooSu couple membuka lebar – lebar mulut mereka melihat interaksi aneh duo evil itu. "kadang mereka sangat mesra tapi kadang juga sangat aneh" komentar YooChun.

"dan tambahan, sangat evil" lanjut JunSu melihat ChangMin memakan brutal kue – kue kesukaan KyuHyun, mungkin setelah ini ada perang evil jilid dua.

ChangMin yang merasa dilihat oleh pasangan itu menoleh. "mauw?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh kue, ia menyodorkan senggenggam kue pada YooSu.

YooSu buru – buru menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan YooChun langsung membuat tanda salib dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "ayolah~" rengek ChangMin.

"a—ah tidak usah Chang, untukmu saja" cengir JunSu.

YooChun segera menarik JunSu. "kita mau ke mana?" tanya JunSu heran.

"mengungsi" jawab YooChun singkat.

JunSu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "dari apa?" tanya JunSu heran.

YooChun membawa mereka ke puncak bukit dibelakang villa. Cepat – cepat ditatapnya JunSu horror, ditutupnya kedua telinga JunSu dengan tangannya. "Dari—"

"SHIM CHANGMIN KE MANA SEMUA KUE KU!"

"KYUU AMPUNNN SAKKIITTT!"

"RASAKAN ITU SETAN!"

"KAU JUGA SETAN KYU!"

"RASAKAN ITU MIN!"

"KAK YUNHO TOLONG!"

Dan selanjutnya terdengar bunyi –bunyi aneh dari villa. JunSu mengorek telingannya yang terasa berdengung. "astaga, sebenarnya mereka itu mahluk apa" gumamnya ngeri melihat YooChun terkapar, sepertinya ia tak kuat dengan lengkingan entah berapa oktaf pasangan evil itu.

YunHo yang saat itu berada di pasar langsung menoleh, ia celingukan mencari asal suara itu. Digaruknya tengkuknya ragu. "rasanya tadi ada yang memanggilku, tidak mungkin hantu kan? Hyiii~" YunHo bergidik ngeri, ia kembali melanjutkan acara belanjanya.

*skip*

YunHo yang baru pulang memandang nanar betapa berantakannya villa yang mereka sewa. YunHo mengalihkan pandangannya ke sofa, disana terlihat JunSu tengah mengipasi YooChun yang pingsan sementara ChangKyu masih bergulung – gulung tak jelas di lantai.

"Kembalikan kueku!" seru KyuHyun mencakar dada ChangMin.

ChangMin tak mau kalah. "belikan aku baju lagi!" seru ChangMin menarik baju KyuHyun namun sialnya tenangannya terlalu kuat.

Syut puk

Waktu seakan berhenti semua memandang ke arah tangan ChangMin yang bersarang di dada KyuHyun yang nyaris terlihat seluruhnya. YooChun yang baru saja sadar langsung memelototkan matanya tak percaya melihat betapa mantapnya dada KyuHyun. JunSu sadar dengan apa yang dilihat oleh _mate_nya langsung memukul YooChun dengan bantal.

ChangKyu saling bertatapan lalu memandang tangan ChangMin lalu bertatapan lagi. "GYAAAAA!" pekik KyuHyun. YooChun yang baru sadar langsung pingsan lagi membuat JunSu mendesah lelah.

ChangMin langsung terduduk mendengar pekikan KyuHyun, di geleng – gelenggkannya kepalanya seolah mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berceceran akibat teriakan KyuHyun. KyuHyun langsung menutupi dadanya. "Hyaa Shim mesum!" seru KyuHyun.

"Hya kau—!" ChangMin hendak kembali menyahut namun seruannya terhenti begitu merasakan aura kelam di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan patah – patah ChangKyu menoleh pada YunHo yang nampak menahan emosinya.

"Shim ChangMin~ Cho KyuHyun~" desis YunHo.

"dia yang mulai!" seru ChangKyu saling tunjuk, tapi KyuHyun buru – buru menarik kembali tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya. YunHo menggeram rendah membuat hawa ruangan makin dingin saja.

Dengan anginnya ia melemparkan sapu, pel, lap dan berbagai alat kebersihan lainnya pada ChangKyu. "hyaa kak— AWW!" ChangMin hendak protes namun gagang sapu keburu memukul kepalanya.

"kalian semua, bersihkan tempat ini sampai bersih. Kalau aku menemukan noda setitik saja….." YunHo memainkan pisau buahnya, dengan kerasnya pisau itu mengenai sebuah apel.

Grek plug

Glug

ChangMin dan KyuHyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah melihat apel itu terbelah dua. "kalian tidak mau berakhir seperti itu kan?" tanya YunHo dengan senyum manis.

ChangMin buru – buru menyambar sapu semtara KyuHyun menyambar lap. "kami bersihakan kak~" ujar mereka dengan senyum manis walau dalam hati mengumpat.

YunHo tersenyu miring. Dilihatnya YooSu couple nampak mengenaskan dengan JunSu yang terus berusaha membangunkan YooChun. "kak, kalau kau cemburu cepat cari _mate _sana" ejek ChangMin.

YunHo hanya melirik ChangMin malas. "memangnya kau punya _mate_? Sembilan belas tahun mengenalmu aku belum pernah melihatmu menggandeng gadis" jawab YunHo malas. "bukanya adikku yang bernama Shim ChangMin itu tidak pernah laku ya?" tanya YunHo sakrastik.

"Ya!" seru ChangMin tidak terima.

"bagaimana mau laku kalau memperlakukan wanita saja buruk sekali" decak KyuHyun sambil menyapu lantai.

"yah Kyu kok kau membembelanya sih!" seru ChangMin kesal. Ia pikir KyuHyun akan berpihak padanya.

"kau benar Kyu, tiang jelek itu tidak tau cara memperlakukan wanita" sahut JunSu. Masih teringat dengan jelas di kepalanya ia dilempar begitu saja oleh ChangMin kedalam gerobak.

ChangMin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berjalan ke pojokan dan berjongkok di sana. Ia menoel – noel seekor kecoa. "memangnya aku sejahat itu?" tanya ChangMin pada kecoa itu.

"kejiwaannya terganggu sepertinya" gumam KyuHyun bergidik ngeri.

"biarkan saja anak itu pacaran dengan kecoa" sahut JunSu menggeret YooChun ke kamar.

"GYAAA KECOANYA MASUK BAJUKU!" teriak CHangMin sambil melompat – lompat tak jelas.

YunHo menupuk dahinya pelan sementara kedua gadis yang ada di sana hanya tersenyum senang. "selamat bermesraan dengan pacar barumu Min!" ujar KyuSu bersamaan.

"KAKAK TOLONG!"

*skip*

Seperti saran KyuHyun, ChangMin memilih duduk di pinggir lereng sebuah bukit, menanti terbitnya sang mentari. ChangMin mengusap lembut reruputan basah di sebelahnya. "seandainya selalu seperti ini" gumam ChangMin pelan.

"apanya yang seperti ini?" tanya YunHo tiba – tiba membuat ChangMin terlonjak kaget. ChangMin masih menatap YunHo kesal. "huh dasar pendendam" dengus YunHo.

ChangMin kembali menatap sang mentari yang perlahan muncul. "kalau saja semuanya selalu damai seperti ini" gumam ChangMin.

YunHo tersenyum remeh. "sangat tidak mungkin selama masih ada kebencian di dunia ini" jawab YunHo merebahkan tubuhnya.

"kau benar" gumam ChangMin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. ChangMin tersenyum melihat sinar keemasan menerpa wajahnya. "segarnya" gumam ChangMin memejamkan matanya.

YunHo hanya diam memandangi ChangMin bingung. 'sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Min?' batin YunHo heran. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya mentari.

HoMin langsung membuka matanya menyadari semuanya gelap. "ada apa ini!?" YunHo langsung berdiri di susul ChangMin. ChangMin menelisik sekitar, rahangnya terbuka melihat sesuatu yang menuju ke arah mereka. "Awas!" ChangMin segera menubruk YunHo.

YunHo menatap nanar hewan yang baru saja melewati mereka. "N—Naga sebesar itu?" kaget YunHo. Manik YunHo tak lepas dari sesuatu yang di bawa Naga itu. "cantiknya~" gumam YunHo terpesona oleh gadis _Lamia_ yang di bawa Naga itu.

ChangMin segera beranjak dari tubuh YunHo. "sepertinya aku harus menyuruh kak YooChun untuk memeriksa telingaku" gumam ChangMin.

"memang telingamu kenapa?" tanya YunHo seraya berdiri.

"telingaku baru saja mendengar kau mengatakan CANTIK KAK!" seru ChangMin di akhir kalimat. Sungguh ia tak percaya kakaknya yang judesnya minta ampun ini bisa naksir seseorang. "hah, ayo pulang ke kota" ajak ChangMin.

"tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu Min?" tanya YunHo kawathir.

"tidak usah dipikirkan toh kita tidak mengenalnya" jawab ChangMin.

"tapi—tapi—tapi" YunHo berusaha mengeluarkan alibinya tapi otaknya macet.

ChangMin mendengus. "kalau kau jatuh cinta repot juga ternyata" dengus ChangMin menyeret YunHo paksa kembali ke kota.

*skip*

"jadi begitu" gumam YooChun.

"kumohon selamatkan putriku, ia satu – satunya yang kumiliki" mohon seorang ibu tua pada YooChun dkk. Ibu itu terus bersimpuh di depan YooChun.

KyuHyun mengusap bahu ibu itu lembut. "kami akan menyelamatkan putri anda, tapi kami harus menunggu dua teman kami dulu" jawab KyuHyun lembut membua YooSu kaget. 'ada apa dengan iblis ini?' ngeri mereka dalam hati.

YooChun dkk saling berpandangan. "dimana YunHo dan ChangMin?" heran YooChun.

"mana kutau, ia tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja" jawab JunSu.

KyuHyun berdiri dari jongkoknya. Ia celingukan mencari sesuatu. "itu mereka!" seru KyuHyun.

Semuanya segera menoleh. Mereka menatap heran HoMin yang asik adu mulut sambil ChangMin menyeret paksa YunHo. "ada apa dengan YunHo?" heran YooChun buru – buru menghampiri mereka.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya YooChun tanpa minat untuk membantu ChangMin ataupun YunHo.

ChangMin langsung menjegal YunHo dan menarik kakinya. "HYAA MIN LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA!" seru YunHo meronta.

YooChun memandang ChangMin dan YunHo bergiliran. "menyelamatkan siapa?" tanya YooChun.

ChangMin mendengus. "dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang di bawa _Naga_ tadi" jawab ChangMin.

"APA!?" seru YooSuKyu bersamaan. "kalau begitu lepaskan dia Min. kita memang harus menyelamatkan orang itu" seru JunSu.

"jadi untuk apa aku menyeret beruang ini ke sini?" ChangMin langsung melepas YunHo begitu saja. YunHo dengan wujud _Maisha_ langsung berlari entah ke mana. " dia kalau jatuh cinta mengerikan juga ya" gumam KyuHyun diangguki semuanya.

"sudah ayo cepat kesana!" komando YooChun. Semuanya buru – buru menyusul YunHo. YooChun dan yang lain baru sampai di kaki bukit namun sudah dikejutkan oleh ledakan keras di puncak bukit. "JunSu, KyuHyun kalian buatlah _protection shell_ di sekitar bukit ini. Tebasan Eden saat mengamuk terlalu mengerikan jika terkena penduduk biasa" ujar YooChun.

"kami mengerti" jawab KyuSu. Mereka segera berpencan dan memasang _protection shell_ di sekitar bukit.

YooChun dan ChangMin saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk. Mereka segera mempercepat larinya hingga ke puncak bukit. "apa – apaan kerusakan ini?" gumam ChangMin ngeri.

Keduanya buru- buru masuk ke dalam gua. ChangMin hendak melangkah lebih jauh namun lengannya di cekal YooChun. "kita lihat dari sini saja" ujar YooChun.

Pada akhirnya YooMin hanya melihat pertarungan YunHo dan si_ Naga_ dari jauh. YunHo dan si _naga _bertarung sengit. Tak ada yang mau mengalah demi gadis _lamia_ yang kini berlindung di balik punggung tegap YunHo. ChangMin menarik gadis itu menjauh dari YunHo. "kau bisa mati sekali tebas kalau tetap di belakangnya" terang ChangMin.

YunHo berhasil menjatuhkan _Naga_ itu. Ia hampir saja menebas leher si _Naga_ jika saja gadis _Lamia_ itu tak berdiri di depan si _Naga_. "jangan lakukan itu!" seru si gadis.

"menyingkirlah!" seru YunHo.

"hei Min, mau bertaruh?" tanya YooChun sambil tetap melihat pertengkaran keduanya. "menurutmu siapa yang menang? Gadis itu atau YunHo?" tanya YooChun.

"aku bertaruh tiga keeping emas untuk gadis itu" jawab ChangMin.

"tiga keeping emas untuk YunHo" ujar YooChun. YooMin kembali tertawa tak jelas.

"dia menyelamatkanku! Penduduk desalah yang salah paham!" seru gadis itu. Ia memeluk _Naga_ itu. Namun _Naga _itu berubah menjadi cahaya dan merasuk ke tubuh si gadis. Tubuh gadis itu bercahaya dan perlahan berubah menjadi seorang _Naga._

"Chimera" gumam HoMinChun bersamaan. "ikut dengan kami!" YunHo menarik paksa gadis itu.

"tidak mau kau pasti akan memperkosaku!" seru gadis itu histeris.

"hanya aku yang berpikir atau semua wanita di sekitar kita selalu mengatai kita mesum?" gumam YooChun.

"Kyu tidak mengataiku mesum" sahut ChangMin.

"lalu kemarin apa?" tanya YooChun kesal.

"oh ya" ChangMin menggaruk tengkuknya sambil cengengesan.

*skip*

Akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan _Lord_ terakhir. Sang pemilik Chimera. Tapi JaeJoong belum terbiasa menggunakannya sehingga masih perlu banyak latihan. Seperti saat ini, YunHo tebgah mengajari JaeJoong bagai mana cara menggunakan Chimera.

"pegang yang benar!" seru YunHo mulai konyol.

"ini sudah benar!" seru JaeJoong tak kalah ngotot.

"kalau masih salah kucium kau!" ancam YunHo.

"cium saja kalau berani—hmmppt" YunHo langsung melumat bibir kissable JaeJoong brutal.

KyuHyun yang tak sengaja melihatnya langsung membulatkan matanya. "apa – apaan mereka itu?" gumamnya segera pergi dengan wajah merona parah.

*skip*

KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Manik caramelnya tak berhenti melihat betapa menawanya seorang Shim CHangMin. Wajah rupawannya yang diterpa kemilau mentari, surai coklat madunya yang dimainkan angin, bibir tebalnya yang terus menyendandungkan lagu. Samar – samar KyuHyun dapat mendengar jika itu lagu tentang cinta. Petikan gitar ChangMin yang begitu lembut semakin membuat KyuHyun melambung.

"seandainya" gumam KyuHyun menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"cause I belong to you~" ChangMin mengakhiri nyanyiannya. KyuHyun buru – buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon. "astaga Kyu, kau tidak boleh berdebar. Kau bukan miliknya, bukan miliknya" gumam KyuHyun bagai mantra.

ChangMin memandang lembut pohon tempat KyuHyun bersembunyi. CHangMin mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah YooSu couple, sedikit banyak ia iri dengan pasangan itu YooChun yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan serulingnya dan wajah tersipu JunSu. ChangMin mendengus, di sandarkannya punggungnya pada batang di belakangnya. "tidak boleh" ujar CHangMin melarang dirinya sendiri.

"Min" panggil KyuHyun menghampiri ChangMin. "boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin mengangguk pelan. "ada apa ke sini?" tanya CHangMin.

"tidak boleh ya? Ya sudah aku pergi" KyuHyun hendak beranjak namun lenganya di cekal ChangMin. CHangMin menunjukan cengiran polosnya membuat KyuHyun tak ayal tersenyum juga.

"kenapa kemari? Bukankah perapian lebih hangat?" tanya ChangMin memandang awan yang berarakan di langit.

"yah memang ini musim dingin, tapi jika yang kau maksud hangat itu melihat YunJae terus berciuman itu memang sangat panas" jawab KyuHyun membuat wajah CHangMin sedikit memerah. "kau sendiri kenapa? Rambutmu berantakan, wajahmu kusut, matamu bengkak, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin terdiam lama. "entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau" jawab ChangMin. "stress mungkin" lanjutnya.

KyuHyun terkekeh. "kau ini lucu Min" ujarnya membuat ChangMin menatapnya heran. "maksudku disaat orang lain mabuk – mabukan kau malah bernyanyi"

"kau ini" ChangMin mencubit gemas pipi KyuHyun.

Deg deg deg deg

Kedua manik beda warna itu bertabrakan. Menimbulkan debaran halus penuh adiksi bagi pemiliknya. KyuHyun buru – buru menepis tangan ChangMin. Keduanya tersentak mendengar kepakan sayap sepasang merpati.

KyuHyun terus memandang merpati itu membuat ChangMin memandangnya heran. "kenapa kau terus melihat mereka?" tanya ChangMin.

"karena aku ingin seperti mereka" jawab KyuHyun pelan.

"maksudmu?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun memandang sendu kedua merpati itu. "aku ingin menjadi merpati yang bebas memilih"

"kenapa?" tanya CHangMin heran

"karena mereka saling mencintai, saling mengisi kekosongan di dalam hati" jawab KyuHyun meremas tangannya sendiri.

ChangMin terkekeh "konyol. Kau juga akan menemukan orang seperti itu nanti" ujarnya kembali memainkan gitarnya

"kupikir tidak, aku sudah mengunci hatiku untuk satu orang. Seperti merpati hem" ujar KyuHyun sambil tersenyum membuat ChangMin langsung menghentikan petikannya.

Sepersekian detik terlihat ekspresi kecewa pada CHangMin namun dengan cepatnya ia mengubahnya lagi."lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya CHangMin kembali memetik gitarnya.

"orang itu pergi dariku. Jika kau merpati, saat dia meninggalkanku pasti aku akan menyusulnya" ucapan KyuHyun membuat CHangMin ikut memandang kedua merpati itu.

ChangMin menundukan kepalanya, maniknya tak mau menatap KyuHyun. Ia lebih memilih melihat bunga kenanga yang ada di sampingnya."lalu apa nama perasaan itu?" tanya ChangMin.

"cinta mungkin" jawab KyuHyun pelan amat pelan hingga nyaris seperti bisikan.

ChangMin memandang KyuHyun lembut. "aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta" ujarnya. "jadi aku tidak tau seperti apa rasa cinta" lanjut ChangMin dengan senyuman.

"tidak pernah?" heran KyuHyun. ChangMin menggangguk lucu, "kau normalkan?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin memandang KyuHyun kesal, "jelas saja aku normal. Aku hanya belum mengerti apa itu cinta, aku hanya tau kasih saudara dan persahabatan" jawab ChangMin memandang awan, dipejamkannya matanya menikmati semilir angin.

KyuHyun memandang ChangMin lembut. ChangMin nampak sangat damai sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu nampak gelisah. "sudah sadar kalau aku tampan?" tanya ChangMin memandang KyuHyun lembut.

KyuHyun memalingkan wajahnya malu. "tampan apanya?" jawab KyuHyun berbohong.

"Kyu" panggil ChangMin.

"apa?" tanya KyuHyun.

"bisa kau membantuku?" tanya ChangMin pelan.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin heran. "membantuku mencari apa itu arti cinta." Tubuh KyuHyun kaku seketika, manik perak nan lembut ChangMin seolah menariknya ke dimensi lain.

_**-TBC-**_


	7. Cassiopeia

Nah yang kesusahan bayangi armornya mreka pas bawa _lagend Weapon_ Wolfie dah nemu fanartnya.

Tapi cman homin aja hehe yg lan blum nemu, bayangin aja warna bajunya dituker. Trus naga di bahu kiri ChangMin itu diganti kepala srigala warna tembaga oke

So lets read ^_^

.

.

.

Pagi yang amat tenang, YunHo tengah asik membaca catatan ChangMin sambil menyeduh kopinya. Ia tak terlalu memusingkan kegelisahan YooChun di belakangnya, sedari tadi YooChun terus membolak – balik majalah yang dibacanya tanpa ada niatan membaca.

"kak" panggil YooChun dijawab gumaman YunHo. "apa menurutmu kesunyian ini tidak terlalu mengerikan?" tanyanya.

YunHo terdiam. Diletakannya cangkir kopinya. "kau benar Chun, ke mana tiga mahluk brutal itu?" heran YunHo.

"hei JunSu tidak brutal!" seru YooChun kesal. "KyuHyun sih tadi pamit pergi belanja, kalau ChangMin sih mana aku tau" terang YooChun.

YunHo menghela nafas. "sudahlah, tidak apa – apa sesekali begini" gumamnya menenangkan YooChun.

YooChun menghela nafas. "akan kucoba" gumamnya kembali membaca majalahnya.

"JUNSU!"

Kedua pemuda itu terperanjat mendengar pekikan JaeJoong. Keduanya langsung berlari menuju kamar JaeSu. Manik keduanya membelalak melihat sebuah patung es berdiri kokoh di sudut kamar.

"JUNSU!" pekik YooChun langsung menubruk patung yang ternyata adalah JunSu. "JunSu JunSu JunSu JunSu" YooChun terus memutar – mutar patung JunSu.

"Chun hati – hati kalau pecah bisa gawat!" wanti YunHo membuat YooChun langsung meletakan JunSu ketempat semula. "bagaimana bisa Boo?" tanya YunHo.

"itu eum tadi JunSu kepanasan dan minta aku mendinginkannya dengan esku, tapi ada kecoa lewat aku kaget jadinya kekuatanku tidak terkontrol" jawab JaeJoong takut.

"Huee bagaimana ini kak!" raung YooChun.

"coba dengan apimu" jawab YUnHo.

"Jangan nanti JunSu meleleh. Panggil KyuHyun saja, aku yakin dia bisa membuat ramuannya" sela JaeJoong langsung diangguki YooChun.

*KyuHyun side*

KyuHyun mendengus kesal. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan belanjaan sementara mahluk di sebelahnya sama sekali tak mau membantu membawakannya. "Min berhentilah makan apel itu dan bantu aku!" seru KyuHyun kesal.

"belum habis Kyu" jawab ChangMin kembali menggigit apelnya.

KyuHyun mendengus. Bibir pinknya mencebik tak suka. "kapan habisnya kalau kau mengunyahnya sangat lama" decak KyuHyun. KyuHyun kembali mampir pada sebuah kios. Ia membeli beberapa daging segar, setelah membayarnya KyuHyun nampak kesusahan membawa semua barangnya sementara ChangMin hanya diam mengamati sambil memakan apelnya.

"lihat gadis itu, kasihan sekali ya pacarnya tidak mau membantunya" bisik seorang ibu mampu di dengar ChangMin.

"iya pacar macam apa itu" sahut ibu lainnya membuat ChangMin kesal, dalam hati ia terus berseru bahwa KyuHyun bukan pacarnya.

"padahal pemuda itu cukup kekar, harusnya membawa barang – barang seperti itu tak akan menyusahkannya" timpal ibu lainnya.

"ahahahaha mungkin dia lemah" canda ibu lainnya membuat ChangMin panas.

Si pedagang yang dekat dengan ibu – ibu itu mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. "oh mereka? Mereka memang sering seperti itu, pemuda itu tak pernah mau membawakan belanjaan pacarnya" timpal si pedagang. ChangMin yang mendengarnya makin geram, ia menggigt kasar apelnya.

"ish aku sering melihat gadis itu, dia sangat manis dan perhatian coba saja ia tidak punya kekasih sudah pasti akan kukenalkan putraku padanya" timpal seorang ibu membuat emosi ChangMin memuncak.

Si pedagang tertawa renyah. "mungkin saja putramu termasuk salah satu dari puluhan pemuda yang menggilainya. Kalau tidak salah gadis itu namanya KyuHyun."

"eh KyuHyun? Jadi itu gadis yang sering digoda anakku" kaget ibu yang berbaju coklat.

Putus sudah urat sabar ChangMin, ia langsung menelan kunyahannya dan menatap perkumpulan ibu – ibu itu sengit. Ibu –ibu yang tadinya membicarakan ChangMin langsung berakting seolah mereka tengah tawar – menawar alot dengan si pedagang.

"sudah Kyu biar aku bawakan" ChangMin langsung mengambil semua belanjaan KyuHyun.

KYuHYun menatap ChangMin bingung. ChangMin membawa berkantung – kantung belanjaan itu tanpa kesusahan sama sekali. "Min" panggil KyuHyun.

"apa?" tanya ChangMin sewot. Ia masih kesal dengan gossip barusan.

"apa apel yang kuberikan tadi beracun?" tanya KyuHyun polos.

ChangMin mendecak kesal. "ini sudah semua, ayo pulang" ujarnya jengkel, ia menyadari ibu – ibu itu kembali membicarakannya.

"sudah—AKH!" KYuHyun memegangi kepalanya yang tiba – tiba berdenging.

"kyu!" seru ChangMin kawatir. Ia memindahkan semua belanjaan ke tangan kirinya dan mengusap surai eboni KyuHyun penuh sayang.

"ahaha tidak apa – apa, hanya telepati kak YooChun" jawab KyuHyun masih sedikit kesakitan.

ChangMin mendecak. "pasti kelebihan frekuensi lagi. Memang ada apa?" tanya ChangMin, tangannya masih setia mengusap surai KyuHyun.

"dia menyuruh cepat pulang, ada hal buruk sepertinya" jawab KyuHyun. KyuHyun melirik tangan ChangMin yang masih mengusap surainya.

ChangMin menyadari tatapan KyuHyun. "oh maaf" ia langsung menarik tanganya. "sudah ayo pulang" ChangMin langsung menarik tangan KyuHyun.

"mereka romantic dengan cara yang aneh" ujar ibu yang berbaju coklat tadi tak ayal membuat ChangMin tersenyum sementara KyuHyun tak mengerti mengapa ChangMin tiba – tiba tersenyum.

*skip at night*

"Kyu terimakasih untuk tadi ya" ujar YooChun lagi.

"sudahlah kak, tidak masalah kok" jawab KyuHyun. Ia memang berhasil mencairkan es yang membelenggu JunSu dengan ramuannya.

"makanya hati – hati" ChangMin memukul keras punggung JunSu. JunSU yang kesal balas memukul ChangMin membuat semua _Lord_ itu tertawa.

KyuHyun hanya diam, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman di sini. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari meja makan. KyuHyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang. Ia memandang sendu pohon sakura yang tumbuh di belakang rumah, segera ia melompat ke salah satu dahan dan diam di sana sambil memandag bulan.

*KyuHyun pov*

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Para _Lord_ telah berkumpul, mereka hampir sempurna kan? Lalu untuk apa aku di sini? Hanya menjadi penghalang bagi merka, aku tidak di perlukan lagi kan?

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar membuat hatiku sedikit ngilu. ChangMin, dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi kan? Kupandang sendu jendela kamarku dan ChangMin. Semenjak kehadiran JaeJoong aku dipaksa satu kamar dengan ChangMin karena mereka bilang tidak mau tidr satu kamar dengan mahluk mesum, padahal seharusnya aku tak boleh begini. Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta!

Aku harus pergi, jika terus seperti ini bukan hanya aku yang terluka, ia juga akan terluka! Keputusanku, inilah keputusanku selama ini dan aku harus menjalankannya. Aku beranjak turun dari pohon. Dengan perlahan aku memasuki kamarku. Kukemasi barang – barangku seperlunya.

Ckrek

Cepat cepat kusembunyikan tasku di bawah ranjang. "Min" kagetku, tumben dia selesai cepat. Biasanya dia yang paling betah berada di meja makan.

ChangMin menadang heran baju yang berada di pangkuanku. "mau pergi?" tanya ChangMin.

"hanya menata baju" jawabku seadanya. "kau sendiri?" tanyaku begitu melihatnya mengambil jaket kulitnya.

"mencari makanan, kau mau titip?" aku menggeleng pelan. "baiklah aku pergi" lanjutnya segera meninggalkanku sendirian. Segera kulanjutkan aksiku. Sengaja kutunggu beberapa saat agar yang lain tidak curiga. Kusembunyikan tas kecilku di balik jubahku.

Aku keluar dengan santai sampai JunSu tiba – tiba mencegatku. "mau ke mana Kyu?" tanya JunSu.

"mencari ChangMin" jawaban itu entah mengapa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

"oh ya sudah" JunSu mempersilahkanku begitu saja. Begitu aku sampi di luar aku menengok kebelakang, memandang rumah penuh kenangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Maafkan aku semuanya.

*skip*

*normal pov*

KyuHyun terus berjalan tanpa peduli kakinya mulai terasa pegal. "huh harusnya aku membawa Blacky saja" dengus KyuHyun menendang – nendang krikil di jalan. Ia meruntuki tak mengajak Phoenix kesayanganya sekarang. "kalau ada Blacky pasti aku tidak akan capek begini huft. Lagipula kenapa aku tiba – tiba kabur sih? Astaga Cho!" KyuHyun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri gemas.

Grrr

"eh?" KyuHyun menoleh. Ia langsung memasang wajah ngeri melihat beberapa _Black Soul _memandangnya lapar. KyuHyun perlahan mundur sedikit dem sedikit. "Bodoh Kyu, kenapa kau malah pergi ke Black Forest" runtuk KyuHyun.

"k—kalian mau apa huh?" tanya KyuHyun dengan bodohnya. Para _Black Soul_ itu semakin mendekatinya.

Grep

KyuHyun menatap horror _Black Soul_ yang mencengkram kakinya. "GYAA!" pekik KyuHyun menginjak brutal wajah _Black Soul_ itu menimbulkan raungan memekakkan.

_Black Soul_ lain meraung marah mereka segera mencekal tangan dan kaki KYuHyun. KyuHyun terus meronta. "LEPASKAN AKU!" raung KyuHyun. 'sial mereka mengunci sihirku' umpat KyuHYun dalam hati. Para _Black Soul_ itu menyeret KyuHyun entah ke mana.

*skip*

ChangMin diam mengamati sekitar. Dari tadi ia penasaran kemana perginya KyuHyun. "Min kau melihat KyuHyun?" tanya JaeJoong.

ChangMin menggeleng pelan. "tidak sama sekali" jawab CHangMin pelan.

YunHo diam memandangi gelagat CHangMin. "lebih baik kau cari dia Min" ujar YunHo.

ChangMin menatap YunHo heran. "haruskah saat hujan deras begini?" tanya ChangMin.

Buak

Jaejoong memukul ChangMin dengan pantat panci. "justru karena sedang badai kami menghawatirkan Kyu bodoh" sahut JunSu.

"dan tadi dia berpamitan ingin mencarimu tiang listrik bodoh" timpal jaeJoong.

'mencariku?' batin ChangMin. ChangMin menelisik sekitar. Kakak – kakaknya sudah menatapnya sangar. "iya – iya akan kucari" ujar ChangMin segera beranjak. Ia berusaha mencium bau KyuHyun. 'dasar bodoh, kau pikir cara ini bisa mengelabuhiku?' pikir ChangMin mencium berbagai bau dari parfum para _Lord_ belasan kilometer dari sini. "pantas saja parfumku habis" gumam ChangMin.

*other side*

KyuHyun menangis keras. Ia terus meraung saat para _Black Soul_ itu melucuti pakaiannya satu demi satu. "Jangan kumohon JANGAN!" pekik KyuHyun saat salah satu _Black Soul_ menyingkap roknya. KyuHyun menutup matanya erat – erat. '_Lord_, maafkan aku' doa KyuHyun dalam hati.

BLAR

Belasan _Black Soul_ itu terbakar oleh api berwarna kehijauan. KyuHyun melihat api itu terbelalak. 'api neraka level tujuh, bagaimana bisa?' kaget KyuHyun dalam hati.

"mau diam saja sampai kapan?" bisik ChangMin halus.

"ChangMin!" kaget KyuHyun saat disadarinya ChangMin sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "sejak kapan—?"

"shut…. Pakai ini" ChangMin menyodorkan kain lenan halus berwarna keemasan. KyuHyun buru-buru menyambarnya. Dilitnya tubuhnya dengan kain itu.

"terima kasih" lirih KyuHyun.

CHangMin segera mendekap pinggang KyuHyun. "ayo pergi" bisik ChangMin rendah. KyuHYun mengangguk kecil. Kabut hitam menyelimuti mereka, dan merekapun menghilang.

ChangMin membawa KyuHyun ke sebuah rumah pohon. Ia mendudukan Kyuhyun di pinggir jendela. "MIN AKU TAKUT JATUH!" seru kyuHyun mendekap erat ChangMin sementara si pelaku hanya tersenyum tipis. Dieratkannya pelukanya pada pinggang KyuHyun. KyuHyun mulai menyamankan diri dalam pelukan ChangMin. "Min, carikan aku baju" rengek KyuHyun.

ChangMin menggeleng. Ia menarik kyuHyun hingga Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Dilesakannya wajahnya pada dada KyuHyun. "biarkan seperti ini Kyu" gumamnya. ChangMin menjilat dan menggigit lembut dada KyuHyun.

"Minh jangan!" KyuHyun berusaha menjauhkan wajah ChangMin dari dadanya. "Kyu" geraman rendah ChangMin dengan manik rubynya membuat KyuHyun terdiam. Seolah terhipnotis Dengan jemari bergetar ia membuka seluruh kancing kemeja ChangMin dan menanggalkan kemeja hitam ChangMin. ChangMin menempelkan dadanya dengan dada KyuHyun. Ia tertawa kecil merasakan betapa tegangnya tubuh KyuHyun karenanya. ChangMin melesakan wajah Kyuhyun di bahunya. "biarkan seperti ini sampai besok" bisik ChangMin.

KyuHyun hanya diam. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. "iya….. Tuan" ujarnya melirih.

*skip*

JunSu hanya diam menatap ke luar jendela. Sesekali ia menghela nafas gusar. "hujan ya" gumamnya melihat rintik – rintik air mulai membasahi bumi. JunSu tersentak saat YooChun tiba – tiba menyodorkan segelas coklat panas. "terimakasih" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya YooChun.

JunSu kembali menghela nafas. "kenapa mereka belum juga kembali?" tanya JunSu merenung.

YooChun tersenyum tipis. Ia ikut menatap jendela lalu menghela nafas pelan. "ChangMin orang yang sangat keras kepala. Ia tak akan peduli dengan omongan orang lain. Yah dan dia sangat ambisius" ujar YooChun menerawang.

JunSu menatap YooChun sambil tersenyum. Ia mengiyakan semua perkataan YooChun barusan. "tapi, walaupun ChangMin terlihat ceria sebenarnya dia yang paling menderita" ujar YooChun melirih.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya JunSu heran.

YooChun menghela nafas panjang. "ChangMin tak pernah mempercayai cinta" jawab YooChun membuat JunSu menyerit heran. "aku dan YunHo ditemukan oleh ayah saat kami bayi, jadi kami seperti merasakan kasih sayang orang tua kandung kami. Tapi tidak dengan ChangMin, ia ditemukan saat umurnya lima tahun. Ia mendapat penyiksaan mengerikan dari orang tuanya"

YooChun kembali menghela nafas. "ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya saat berumur dua tahun dan itu membuat ibunya jadi gila, itulah awal ChangMin tak mempercayai cinta antar pasangan. Semenjak ibunya menjadi gila ChangMin sering dipukuli dan disiksa, semenjak itu ia tak mempercayai cinta orang tua. Berbeda dengan kami yang baru menguasai _Legend Weapons_ pada umur belasan ia sudah menguasai Eragon pada umur empat tahun. Saat ibunya memukulnya dengan kursi ChangMin berubah menjadi _Black Wolf_ dan menyerang seisi kota. Sejak kejadian itu ibunya menghilang dan seluruh kota membenci bahkan menyiksanya" ujar YooChun panjang lebar. Ia begitu emosi tiap mengingat masa lalu adiknya.

JunSu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan YooChun. "tapi dia tidak pernah cerita kalau ia memiliki orang tua" ujar JunSu.

"ia menghapusnya. Ia menghapus memorinya sendiri. Meskipun ia menghapus seluruh memori hidupnya selama lima tahun, tidak semuanya hilang. Sampai sekarang ia tak pernah nyaman berada di tengah kerumunan, ia selalu ingin menghabisi kerumunan itu. Aku ingat saat umurku tujuh tahun, pertama kalinya bertemu dengannya ia sangat mengerikan, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam dan sayat karena amukan warga. Bahkan di depan mataku aku melihatnya berubah menjadi _Black _Wolf dan menyerang ayah….Tapi itu tidak lebih mengerikan" YooChun menatap lekat cangkir di hadapannya. Jemarinya mengepal erat menahan semua emosinya.

JunSu meremas erat tangan YooChun. YooChun menghela nafas. "matanya tak pernah menyiratkan emosi apapun. Datar dan tajam seperti mata tombak. YunHo begitu menyayanginya karena ChangMin pernah menyelamatkannya dari serangan beruang. Saat YunHo terbangun beruang itu sudah tidak berwujud, hanya cacahan daging di sana – sini. Kami mencoba mendekati ChangMin perlahan dan ia selalu menolak melakukan kontak fisik dengan kami, sampai ia tiba – tiba koma selama tiga hari, saat ia terbangun ia tak mengingat semuanya. Ia menghapus semuanya sendiri dan memulai semuanya dari nol" ujar YooChun. Ia menghela nafas mengingat semua kenangan pahit ChangMin.

Tanpa JunSu sadari ia telah menangis mendengar semua cerita YooChun. "dia mungkin terlihat menyebalkan, tapi itu caranya untuk mendapat perhatian. Dia mungkin memukulmu, tapi sebenarnya itu cara untuk mengungkapkan kekawathirannya" ujar YooChun sambil tersenyum pada langit mendung. "kupikir saat ia bertemu KyuHyun ia sudah menemukan pawangnya. Tapi ternyata masih sama saja" gumam YooChun. "ia mungkin tak tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita, tapi sebenarnya hatinya tulus untuk kita" lanjut YooChun sambil tersenyum.

JunSu menyeka air matanya. "aku mengerti" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

*skip at morning*

JunSu dan YunHo uring – uringan menyadari ChangKyu tak kunjung kembali, sementara _mate_ mereka dengan santainya menyeduh teh hangat tanpa peduli gumaman tak jelas _mate_ mereka.

"oi Chun, boleh aku bertanya?' tanya JaeJoong meletakan cangkir tehnya.

YooChun hanya melirik JaeJoong sekilas. "apa?" tanyanya santai. JaeJoong terlihat ragu untuk menanyakanya. "sudah tanyakan saja" lanjut YooChun kembali menyesap tehnya.

"umm" JaeJoong menggigit bibirnya ragu. "_mate _kita masih normal kan?"

Brussst

YooChun menyemburkan tehnya hingga mengenai JunSu. "UWAHHH PANASS!" pekik JunSu dengan suara lumba – lumba khasnya. JaeJoong buru – buru menggunakan airnya untuk mendinginkan JunSu.

JunSu menatap YooChun garang sementara yang ditatap hanya menunjukan cengiran memaksa. "CHUN AKU BASAH KUYUP TAU!" raung JunSu. JunSu mengibas – ibaskan tubuh rusanya. Ia menyeruduk YooChun membuat YooChun meringis kesakitan.

"maaf Su, aku hanya terlalu kaget" alibi YooChun.

JunSu kembali berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. "memang kenapa?" tanya JunSu.

YooChun tersenyum lebar membuat JunSu ngeri. "AKHIRNYA YUNHO PUNYA _MATE!_" seru YooChun menggelegar.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!?" ChangKyu yang baru saja datang langsung menjerit terutama ChangMin yang syok berat. "SIAPA _MATE_NYA!?" tanya ChangMin berteriak.

YooChun langsung menunjuk JaeJoong sementara yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum malu. ChangMin langsung menubruk JaeJoong dan memeluknya erat. "AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS!" seru ChangMin bahagia.

YunHo memandang sebal betapa bahagianya ChangMin, apalagi sekarang ChangMin tengah menjabat tangan JaeJoong penuh semangat sambil berucap 'terimakasih sudah membebaskanku dari beruang possesive' berulang kali.

YunHo langsung menjewer telinga ChangMin. "oh jadi itu ucapan terimakasihmu untuk semua ini?" tanya YunHo sakrastik.

"kak ampun" ChangMin langsung melepaskan diri. "sudah sana cium _mate_ barumu" ChangMin dengan santainya mendorong YunHo ke arah JaeJoong. JaeJoong yang tak siap berpegangan pada YooChun dan malah membuat YooChun terpeleset, YooChun meluncur begitu saja hingga menubruk JunSu, KyuHyun yang niatnya menghindar kakinya malah terkantuk meja dan terhuyung pada ChangMin.

"oh tidak" gumam ChangMin ngeri melihat KyuHyun jatuh kearahnya.

BRUK

Ketiga pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat. Perlahan mereka membuka matanya, mata mereka langsung membola melihat apa yang membenamkan wajah mereka. 'kenapa harus mendarat di sini?' runtuk ChangMin dalam hati.

'oh tidak aku tidak siap!' runtuk YunHo dalam hati.

'pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba kekekeke' kekeh YooChun dalam hati.

Sementara para gadis itu masih me_loading_ kejadian barusan selama beberapa detik sebelum wajah mereka mulai illfeel satu persatu. 'oh Tuhan selamatkan telingaku dari mereka' batin ketiga pemuda itu.

"HYAAAA MESSUUUMMM!" teriak ketiga gadis itu besamaan, mereka langsung meloncat menjauh sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

YunHo menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mereka untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang bececeran. ChangMin mengorek – orek telinganya sementara YooChun sudah terkapar karena teriakan melengkin JunSu. "mereka memang hobi mengatai kita mesum" gumam ChangMin.

*skip other side*

Pria jangkung itu mengetuk pintu besar di depannya pelan. Begitu terdengar seruan mempersilahkan ia langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia masih diam menunggu pria lain yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya.

Pria itu meletakan penanya. "ada kabar apa hum?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"para _Lord_ telah berkumpul tuan" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Pria itu tertawa kencang. "kerjamu memang bagus, Siwon segeralah bergerak" perintahnya. "segera cari kuncinya maka kita akan bebas!" seru pria itu menggelegar.

SiWon hanya diam dan memandang ke bawah. "baik Tuan" jawabnya hendak beranjak namun terhenti oleh panggilan sang Tuan. "ada apa Tuan?" tanya SiWon.

"siapapun yang membawa kuncinya, kita akan menghabisinya" ucap si Tuan.

SiWon sedikit kaget mendengarnya namun akhirnya tetap mengangguk. "saya mengerti" jawabnya.

"kau boleh pergi" ucap sang Tuan. SiWon langsung beranjak dari sana. Begitu di luar ia segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. SiWon berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Dibukanya laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku usang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Shim' dengan tinta tembaga.

Diusapnya lembut buku itu untuk menyingkirkan debu yang menempel. "berapa lama aku tak membukanya?" gumamnya lirih. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar, sesekali ia tersenyum melihat coretan abstrak khas bocah di sana. Manik merah darahnya terhenti pada sebuah halaman, halaman terakhir sebelum halaman lainnya penuh dengan sobekan dan hangus terbakar. SiWon menghela nafas, maniknya berembun melihat gambar seorang ayah yang tengah menggandeng putranya, sayangnya gambar sang putra tersobek hingga hanya meninggalkan separuh saja.

SiWon mengusap gambar anak dengan inisial M diatasnya. SiWon mendekap buku itu erat. "di mana kau sekarang nak?" gumamnya lirih.

*_Lords side*_

"jadi ada yang sudah memikirkannya?" tanya YooChun.

Semuanya menggeleng. "aku bahkan belum menemukan petunjuk apapun" jawab YunHo.

"kalian mengajak kami tapi tidak tau tujuanya?" tanya JunSu tak percaya.

Ketiga pemuda itu hanya menunduk takut melihat aura mengerikan dari balik kedua gadis itu. "astaga aku mau – mau saja ikut dengan mahluk aneh semacam kalian!" seru jaeJoong kesal.

Kedua gadis itu terus berdumel tak jelas tanpa peduli para pemuda itu tengah menatap mereka jengah. "Kyu kau yang pertama bergabung kan? Kenapa kau mau saja!" tanya JaeJoong kesal.

"eum, sebenarnya aku yang memaksa bergabung" jawab KyuHyun sambil menunduk.

"astaga!" JaeSu langsung menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan. "memang kenapa Kyu?" tanya JunSu.

KyuHyun menunduk malu. "sudah menjadi keharusan bagi para gadis penyihir yang kehilangan cadarnya" jawab KyuHyun.

Shing

Hening seketika diantara para gadis itu. Kedua gadis itu menatap bergilir para pemuda di sekitar mereka. 'tidak mungkin si jidat itu, dia sudah punya bebek montok' pikir JaeJoong sambil melihat YooChun dari atas sampai bawah.

'tidak mungkin beruang possessive itu, dia sudah punya ular berbisa' pikir JunSu sambil menatap YunHo datar.

Kedua gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda terakhir yang tersisa. Keduanya menatap horror ChangMin yang masih saja asik memakan sebuah sandwich. ChangMin yang tersadar ditatap sedemikian mengerikan oleh kedua gadis itu langsung menghentikan makannya. "ngapain liat – liat, bikin sendiri sana!" ChangMin langsung memunggungi kedua gadis itu dan kembali memakan sandwichnya.

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan illfeel mereka. "Cho KyuHyun bagaimana kau mau dengan tiang listrik penggila makanan seperti dia!?" tanya JaeSu sambil menunjuk ChangMin.

KyuHyun hanya mendesah lelah. "dia yang membuka cadarku, dialah tuanku" jawab KyuHyun santai.

"ASTAGA DUNIA INI MENGERIKAN!" pekik JaeSu.

2U hanya menghela nafas mendengar pekikan _mate _ mereka. "sebenarnya seburuk apa ChangMin di mata mereka?" tanya YunHo.

"mana aku tau, aku juga tidak mau tau" jawab YooChun tak peduli.

ChangMin cuek – cuek saja, ia tetap makan dengan tenang tanpa peduli JaeSu tengah menceramahi KyuHyun. "ukh!" ChangMin memegangi dadanya yang tiba- tiba berdenyut sakit. ChangMin berusaha menjangkau gelas namun malah menjatuhkannya.

"Min ada apa?" tanya YooChun kawathir.

ChangMin tak menjawab, nafasnya terenggah – enggah, wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. "ergh!" ChangMin meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Nafasnya makin cepat memburu, pandangannya mulai memburam. di ambang kesadarannya ia melihat siluet seorang bocah tengah menangis. 'siapa itu?' batinnya bingung. 'siapa aku ini?' Siluet itu perlahan pudar seiring dengan hilangnya kesadarannya.

"CHANGMIN!"

*ChangMin pov*

Ini di mana? Kenapa semuanya berkabut? Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku tanpa tau di mana ini akan berakhir. Kuhentikan langkahku saat tiba- tiba sebuah castle megah berdiri di hadapanku, castle itu dijaga oleh puluhan iblis bertunggangkan _Naga_. Kakiku kembali berjalan memasuki castle itu. Iblis – iblis di sini seolah tak melihatku.

"di mana Tuan?" salah iblis bertanya pada rekannya membuatku penasaran juga.

Iblis lain menggelengkan kepalanya. "mungkin bersama nyonya, nyonya terlihat murung sedari tadi" jawab iblis lain.

"bagimana nyonya tidak murung, sepertinya Tuan tidak menginginkan bayi yang dikandung nyonya" ucapan iblis itu membuatku tertohok, bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah tak menginginkan calon anaknya?

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menyusuri seisi castle. "BERHENTILAH MEMOHON GUIXIAN!" seruan itu menghentikan langkahku, entah kenapa rasa penasaranku begitu kuat untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi di balik pintu besar itu. Pelan – pelan aku membuka pintu itu dan mengintipnya.

Kulihat seorang wanita tengah bersimpuh di kaki seseorang, sepertinya ia seorang ratu melihat berbagai perhiasan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Wanita itu terus menangis sambil merancau. "Kumohon suamiku, jangan membunuhnya" mohon wanita itu.

Pria itu langsung berdiri dari singgasananya. "AKU TIDAK MAU ANAK ITU LAHIR GUIXIAN!" seru pria itu membuat wanita cantik itu berjengit kaget.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ANAK LALU SIAPA PENERUS KERAJAAN INI!?" GuiXian balas berteriak. Ia segera berdiri dari simpuhnya, tunggu aku mengenalinya! Bukankah itu… KYU!?

Manikku makin memincing mengamati wanita mirip KyuHyun itu. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN PENERUS! YANG JELAS ANAK INI TIDAK BOLEH ADA!" seru pria dengan manik merah menyala. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena bayangan melingkupinya, aku hanya bisa melihat manik merahnya yang bersinar terang.

GuiXian mendekap erat perutnya. "DIA DARAHMU SENDIRI!" seru GuiXian kembali berderai air mata. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat sungai air mata pada pipi pucat istrinya. "kalau begitu ini permohonan terakhirku" ujar GuiXian membuat pria itu kembali menatapnya.

"kau begitu tidak menginginkannya kan?" tanyanya menyeringai. "bunuh aku bersamanya, bersama ANAKKU!" seru GuiXian di akhir ucapannya.

Aku mendelik kaget mendengar ucapan GuiXian, yang benar saja, sebegitu bencikahnya suaminya pada calon anaknya? "apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat selesaikan!" teriak GuiXian penuh pilu.

Pria itu menghela nafas. "baiklah, akan kukabulkan. Istriku" jawabnya merentangkan tangannya.

Manikku membola. Tidak mungkin.

*end ChangMin pov*

*normal pov*

ChangMin langsung terbangun dari pingsannya. Nafasnya terenggah – enggah dan maniknya sudah berubah menjadi ruby. Semua orang menatapnya kawathir tak terkecuali KyuHyun. ChangMin menyerit melihat cara KyuHyun menatapnya.

"Min" KyuHyun hendak menyentuh kening ChangMin namun langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya. KyuHyun langsung menarik tanganya. Ia memilih melihat kesamping, begitupula ChangMin.

"bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Kepalaku pening sekali" ujar ChangMin.

Semuanya saling berpandangan kecuali KyuHyun yang tetap menunduk. "baiklah, jika butuh sesuatu panggil kami" jawab YooChun, semuanya langsung ke luar satu persatu hingga menyisakan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun hanya diam memandang ChangMin yang bahkan tak mau balik menatapnya. "Tuan, aku ke luar" ujarnya sebelum pergi.

ChangMin hanya diam memandang punggung KyuHyun yang perlahan menghilang. "GuiXian…. KyuHyun" gumamnya lirih.

Semenjak kejadian itu ChangKyu saling menjauh, tak ada lagi kolaborasi menjahili atau pertengkaran tidak bermutu mereka. KyuHyun akan sangat patuh pada ChangMin dan ChangMin pun tak terlalu memperhatikan KyuHyun lagi.

Seperti saat ini ChangMin tengah menyeduh kopinya di meja makan sementara KyuHyun tengah menyapu. KyuHyun berhenti menyapu saat hanya meja makan yang belum disapunya "Tuan" lirih KyuHyun. Tanpa berucap apapun ChangMin langsung beranjak tanpa mengucapkan apapun sementara KyuHyun hanya diam menunduk.

Kejadian barusan tak luput dari pengamatan YunJae. "kesunyian ini mengerikan" gumam JaeJoong.

"kau benar Boo" sahut YunHo.

"JAEJOONGIE!" pekik JunSu tiba – tiba membuat semua menoleh. "lihat apa yang kubelikan untukmu dan Kyu!" JUnSu dengan santainya merentangkan sebuah lingerie dihapadan semua orang.

"astaga Suie!" JaeJoong langsung menarik JunSu ke dalam kamar. "Kyu ayo ke sini!" ajak JaeJoong dengan senyuman maut.

"aku akan mati" gumam KyuHyun ngeri.

2U saling bertatapan "ini akan menyenangkan" gumam mereka senang sementara ChangMin menatap tajam pintu kamar YunJae. Semenjak ChangMin pingsan ia menolak untuk satu kamar dengan KyuHyun sehingga KyuHyun harus satu kamar dengan JunSu.

*skip*

"apa – apaan ini semua! aku malu!" seru KyuHyun sambil menutup wajahnya. Lingerie yang dikenakan berwarna hitam dengan ornament biru tua, lingerie itu hampir memperlihatkan seluruh dadanya, bagian perutnya hanya ditutupi kain tipis berwarna biru muda, rok mini berbentuk seperti kelopak mawar sepaha dengan sambungan kain tipis berwarna biru muda se lutut, hampir seluruh punggungnya terekspos, punggungnya dihias dengan ornament tali tipis menyilang hingga ke dada berwarna hitam.

JaeSu tertawa nista, mereka melepas kucir rambut KyuHyun membuat surai eboni berombak itu jatuh dengan mulus di bahu pucat KyuHyun. "nah saatnya makeover~" ujar JaeSu bersamaan. Mereka langsung mengikat KyuHyun di kursi. JaeJoong mengurus wajah KyuHyun sementara JunSu rambutnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan KyuHyun masih belum berani membuka matanya. "oy bukalah matamu, tidak separah yang kau pikirkan kok" ujar JunSu jengah.

KyuHyun perlahan membuka matanya, ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "I – itu aku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ia tak percaya melihat betapa cantiknya ia. Pipi pucatnya dipoles bush on pink, kelopak matanya diberi ayes shadow biru bergradasi. "kami tak perlu memoles bibirmu, seperti itu saja sudah bagus" lanjut JaeJoong.

"cantiknya" gumam KyuHyun.

"baiklah saatnya memamerkan hasil karya~!" JunSu langsung mendorong KyuHyun keluar.

"wow" para pemuda itu berdecak kagum melihat penampilan KyuHyun yang begitu sexy. Terlebih ChangMin, meskipun ia tak ikut berdecak heboh seperti kedua saudaranya tapi manik peraknya langsung berubah menjadi ruby dan bersinar begitu terang.

*skip*

ChangMin membuntuti KyuHyun ke kamarnya. KyuHyun begitu bodoh untuk sekedar menutup pintu, padahal seekor hewan buas tengah mengintainya. KyuHyun menghela nafas saat ia selesai menghapus make up nya. "saatnya melepas ini. Eh tapi bagaimana cara melepasnya?" KyuHyun terus berusaha menjangkau resleting di punggungnya.

"mau kubantu?" KyuHyun berjengit kaget mendengar suara tenor di belakangnya. "Chang – hemppt" ChangMin mencium KyuHyun brutal, tangannya tak berhenti meremas bongkahan kenyal di dada KyuHyun.

"Min lepa—Ahh!" seluruh tubuh KyuHyun bergetar saat ChangMin tiba – tiba meremas bokongnya. KyuHyun berusaha mendorong ChangMin namun tenaganya kalah kuat.

KyuHyun terjatuh saat maniknya bertemu pandang dengan manik ruby ChangMin. KyuHyun seolah melihat kekelaman yang begitu pekat di sana. ChangMin langsung menubruk KyuHyun, mengigiti brutal leher dan dada KyuHyun. KyuHyun mulai menangis ketakutan ia terus berteriak minta tolong.

BRAK

"KYU—ASTAGA MIN!" YunHo langsung berusaha memisahkan ChangKyu. namun tubuhnya kaku seketika melihat telinga dan ekor srigala ChangMin perlahan berubah menjadi hitam.

"Tolong akh!" KyuHyun menjerit saat kuku tajam ChangMin menggores bahunya. ChangMin tak peduli dengan jeritan pilu KyuHyun, ia tetap menyerang KyuHyun dengan beringas.

Blar

JunSu menembak ChangMin dengan Orchid, ChangMin hendak menyerang JunSu namun tiba – tiba tubuhnya melemas. 2U segera membawa ChangMin keluar sementara JaeSu menenagkan KyuHyun yang masih syok.

*skip*

Setengah ja berlalu sejak insiden penyerangan ChangMin, KyuHyun sudah tenang sementara ChangMin masih diintriogasi oleh kedua kakaknya. Ketiga gadis itu tengah membereskan sisa makan malam mereka, walau sebenarnya yang bekerja hanya JaeKyu.

JunSu hanya memutar – mutar badannya tak tentu arah di sofa, ia berteriak kesal saat ia kalah memainkan game. JunSu mendengus kesal, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap JaeSu Bergantian. Ia tersenyum nakal melihat lenggak – lenggok KyuHyun. "kau tidak ingin mencari pacar Kyu?' tanya JunSU.

KyuHyun yang sedang mengelap piring menatap JunSu heran. "pacar? Untuk apa?" tanya KyuHyun balik.

"yah, Junsu ada benarnya juga. Kau itu manis Kyu, carilah pacar" timpal jaeJoong.

KyuHyun menunduk. "aku tidak bisa" lirih KyuHyun.

JunSu membuang nafasnya kasar. "apa karena tiang listrik itu? Ayolah dia hanya mempermainkanmu Kyu!" seru JunSu mulai kesal. KyuHyun diam membeku. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar ucapan JunSu. "jika dia serius denganmu harusnya dia sudah menandaimu dari dulu – dulu" lanjut JunSu.

JaeJoong tersentak mendengar ucapan JunSu yang cukup kasar. "Su cukup!" seru JaeJoong meninggi. "Kyu masuklah ke kamarmu" ujar JaeJoong lembut. KyuHyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa diperintah dua kali.

JaeJoong menatap JunSu tajam. "Su kau sudah kelewatan" ujar JaeJoong kesal.

JunSu membalikan tubuhnya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di sofa. "aku hanya kasihan padanya Jae, dia tidak seberuntung kita" ujar JunSu diakhiri helaan nafas.

JaeJoong menyerit. "apa maksudmu?" tanya JaeJoong menghampiri JunSu.

"aku tau dia mencintai ChangMin" ucapan JunSu menghentikan nafas JaeJoong. JaeJoong tercekat, jelas ia amat kaget mendengar sesuatu yang selama ini ingin ia ketahui. "tapi tadi saja tiang itu hampir memperkosa Kyu, hish dasar" dumel JunSu.

*Men side*

ChangMin membanting tubuhnya di kasur mendengar cercaan yang terus ke luar dari mulut kedua kakaknya. Sungguh tadi ia amat tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya tiba – tiba terasa kosong dan malah menuntunya mencicipi bibir pink KyuHyun.

"Min sebenarnya apa arti Kyu bagimu?" entah berapa kali YooChun sudah menanyakan hal yang sama dan belum di jawab ChangMin sedari tadi.

"Haish diamlah aku sendiri juga tak mengerti!" seru ChangMin menatap YooChun sangar.

Deg

2U kaget mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari ChangMin. "kalau kau tidak mengerti lalu kenapa kau tiba – tiba menciumnya sebrutal itu? Bahkan kau hampir memperkosanya Min!" ujar YunHo.

"entahlah aku merasa kosong dan melihatnya membuat nafsuku tiba – tiba bangun" jawab ChangMin.

2U saling berpandangan. YunHo akan memakluminya jika itu dia atau YooChun yang kehilangan kendali, tapi ChangMin memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat kuat setaunya.

"mungkin itu artinya dia _mate_ mu" ujar YooChun memberikan pendapatnya.

ChangMin terdiam lama namun kemudian ia terkekeh. "dia hanya pelayanku, budakku" ujar ChangMin dengan seringaian membuat kedua kakaknya terdiam.

"jika dia budakmu seharusnya kau tidak menyentuhnya" ujar YunHo.

ChangMin mendecak remeh. "aku tau, seharusnya aku merasa jijik menyentuh seorang budak. Tapi kalau…." CHangMin menjeda kalimatnya membuat kedua kakaknya menanti - nanti apa yang akan diucapkannya. "kalau itu budak sex aku tak akan jijik" lanjut ChangMin dengan seringai mematikan membuat kedua kakaknya mundur selangkah.

'apa – apaan aura ini?' batin YunHo.

'apa ini benar – benar adikku, Shim ChangMin?' bathin YooChun.

Aura ChangMin begitu pekat menyelimuti ruangan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba – tiba menghilang dengan keadaan ChangMin menatap kosong pada jendela.

YunHo ikut menatap jendela yang terbuka itu lalu kembali menatap ChangMin. 'sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan Min' batin YunHo melihat kini CHangMin nampak mengigit bibirnya ragu.

_**-TBC-**_

Ini capter terpanjang yang aku tulis kekee hampir 5k wakakaka

Sudah jelaskan kalau masa lalu ChangMin, makanya dulu pas ktemu KiBum dia ngga ada memori sama sekali.

ChangMin trauma sama yang namanya cinta, makanya dia terkesan ngga peduli

Chap depan semuanya bakal terkuak


	8. The Beggining

Eyo maaf lama ya, soalnya lepi abis opname

Pulang – pulang jd windows 8 jadi aga aga jetlang. Maklum kudet

Makasih buat yang selama ini dan ngereview maupun siders.

Kalo sesuai perhitungan tiga chap lg sih tamat

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

KyuHyun terus berlari di bawah guyuran hujan. Meski air matanya tersamarkan dengan hujan beberapa orang masih dapat mengetahui bahwa KyuHyun tengah menangis. Nafas KyuHyun tersenggal – senggal. Pelan-pelan di sandarkanya tubuhnya pada tembok.

KyuHyun menagis sesegukan. Dipukul-pukulnya dadanya yang terasa berdenyut ngilu. "hisk kenapa sakit sekali hisk" isak KyuHyun terus memukuli dadanya. KyuHyun terdiam lama, pandanganya kosong beberapa saat sebelum ia mulai tertawa aneh. "hahaha astaga Cho…. Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh ini hahahaha!" KyuHyun terus tertawa seperti orang kerasukan setan. "heh kau hanya pelayan Cho heh" KyuHyun terus mengeluarkan seringainya.

KyuHyun menengadah. Ditatapnya mendung tebal yang terus mengeluarkan air matanya. "keh, kau memanggilku rupanya" decak KyuHyun remeh. Tiba –tiba sayap selebar tiga meter berwarna hitam gradasi biru bertengger kokoh di punggung KyuHyun. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi long dress hitam dengan ornament biru tua, di kepalanya bertengger manis mahkota berwarna perak dengan Kristal sapphire menghiasinya.

"iya – iya aku datang" dengus KyuHyun segera mengepakan sayapnya membelah sunyinya malam.

*skip*

*other side*

ChangMin terus menegak beernya. Bahkan JaeJoong sudah berkali – kali mencoba mengambil botol beer ChangMin namun selalu berakhir amukan ChangMin.

"Sudahlah Jae! Biarkan saja bocah itu mabuk!" seru JunSU ketus.

YooCHun mendengus. "jika kau menghawatirkan KyuHyun cari saja dia Min" ujar YooChun memberi saran.

"AKU TIDAK MENGHAWATIRKANNYA!" seru ChangMin menggelegar.

JunSu mendelik tajam. "biar kubawa Kyu pulang ke rumahnya saja" JunSu menjeda kalimatnya. Diliriknya ChangMin tajam. "dari pada terus disakiti oleh srigala jahat" desis JunSu.

CHangMin menggeram lirih. Manik peraknya menatap JunSu tajam. "apa maksudmu?" desis CHangMin.

"heng, bukankah kau selalu menyiksanya?" tanya JunSu remeh.

BRAK

ChangMin mendorong kursinya keras hingga terjatuh, dengan cepat dihampirinya JunSu. JunSu masih mampu memasang senyum remeh. CHangMin mencengkram kerah JunSu hingga gadis mungil itu terangkat dari kursinya. "apa maksudmu?" tanya CHangMin mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"kau. Selalu. Menyiksa. Nya" desis JunSu menekan setiap katanya.

BRAK

CHangMin terlempar beberapa meter karena serangan YooChun. YooChun terenggah – enggah, Ia amat takut barusan merasakan hawa CHangMin tiba – tiba memekat. "jangan seenaknya menyentuh mateku" desis YooChun.

CHangMin menggeram, maniknya perlahan berubah menjadi kemerahan. YunHo yang melihatnya langsung mencengkram pergelangan CHangMin erat. "diam Min, tenangkan dirimu" bisik YunHo.

CHangMin langsung menyentak tangan YunHo. Ia langsung berdiri, ditatapnya bengis JunSu. JunSU sendiri balas menatapnya tajam. CHangMin meludah ke lantai, ludahnya bercampur dengan darahnya yang berwarna merah terang. "rusa memang tidak tau hubunganya dengan koloni" desis ChangMin.

"justru seekor srigala omega yang tidak tau diri selalu berharap menajdi _ mate_ seekor alfa. Huh sangat tidak logis" timpal JunSu membuat amarah ChangMin memuncak.

"Kau!" CHangMin menuding JunSU tepat di wajahnya. "saat Omega itu menghilang, kau yang akan mengangis paling keras dan lama" sumpah ChangMin membuat YunJae dan YooSu membelalakan matanya.

'Min apa maksudmu?' batin YunHo. Ia mulai merasa CHangMin yang sekarang bukan ChangMin yang ia kenal dulu.

JaeJoong buru-buru menahan JunSU yang hendak melontarkan caciannya lagi. "sudahlah Su, ChangMin mabuk" ujar JaeJoong.

"AKU TIDAK MABUK!"

PRANG

ChangMin membanting botol kaca ke lantai hingga pecahanya berhamburan ke mana – mana, bahkan beberapa diantaranya mengenai kaki ChangMin. ChangMin yang tadinya nampak sangat marah berubah menjadi sendu melihat darah di kakinya. Namun itu hanya sebentar, tak lama kemudian kelam kembali menyelimuti dirinya. "lihat dan tunggu saja" seru ChangMin sebelum kabut hitam membawanya pergi.

YunHo hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan. "ChangMin~~" gumam YooChun, ia menyesali telah melukai adiknya sendiri.

*ChangMIn side*

ChangMin kembali menegak beernya, entah ini sudah botol yang keberapa mengingat begitu banyak botol beer berserakan di sekitarnya. Disandarkanya tubuhnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Pandangannya kosong seolah tubuh tanpa jiwa.

ChangMin memandang kosong kolam berisi ikan koi yang asik berenang di bawah cahaya rembulan, entah mengapa kakinya menuntunnya ke sana. Dipandanginya pantulan dirinya pada air kolam. Surai coklatnya nampak kusam dan berantakan, wajahnya nampak lelah dan matanya membengkak.

"_kau nampak jelek Min, rambutmu berantakan, wajahmu kusut, matamu bengkak. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"_

ChangMin terdiam, pertanyaan KYuHyun kala itu kembali mampir ke telinganya. ChangMin tersentak menengar kepak sayap sepasang merpati, ChangMin terus memandangi sepasang merpati itu.

"_aku ingin jadi merpati"_

"_kenapa?"_

"_karena mereka saling mencintai, saling mengisi kekosongan di dalam hati"_

"_konyol. Kau juga akan menemukan orang seperti itu nanti"_

"_kupikir tidak, aku sudah mengunci hatiku untuk satu orang. Seperti merpati hem"_

"_lalu apa masalahnya?"_

"_orang itu pergi dariku. Jika kau merpati, saat dia meninggalkanku pasti aku akan menyusulnya"_

ChangMin memegang kepalanya. "kenapa aku malah mengingatnya?" gumam CHangMin gusar. "tidak mungkin kan aku jatuh padamu?" gumam CHangMin tak percaya.

Deg

ChangMin terdiam kaku. Diremasnya dadanya yang tiba – tiba terasa ngilu, keringat dingin sebesar bulir beras mengalir dari pelipisnya. 'perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak pernah merasa kehilangan sebesar ini' bathin ChangMin kalut.

ChangMin menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat. Dipandandanginya langit yang kini meneteskan gerimis. ChangMin mengulurkan tanganya, diresapinya bagaimana air itu menetes dan mengalir di tangannya lalu membasahi tubuhnya. "selamat tinggal….. _My love_" setelah mengucapkan itu petir menyambar. Hujan yang semula gerimis kini kembali deras menemani tangisan putus asa seorang Shim ChangMin.

YunHo tersentak merasakan sesuatu. "M—Min? kenapa hawa mereka—" YunHo menatap YooChun ngeri. YooChun nampak sangat kawathir dan takut. YooChun tiba – tiba berlari begitu saja membuat semua orang panic. "Chun! YooChun!" seru YunHo dan JaeJoong.

"ada apa Yun? Kenapa dia sepanik itu?" tanya JaeJoong pada YunHo.

Wajah YunHopun pucat pasi. "hawa KyuHyun tiba – tiba menghilang" jawab YunHo.

"tidak mungkin!" seru JunSu. "tak bersisa sedikitpun?" tanya JaeJoong.

YunHo menggeleng lemah. "apa Kyu sudah ma—"

"tidak mungkin, aku akan mencarinya!" seru JunSu langsung melesat pergi.

"bagaimana dengan ChangMin?" tanya JaeJoong kawathir.

YunHo tersentak merasakan bagaimana hawa adikknya. "tidak mungkin ini….." YunHo yang sudah pucat makin pucat membuat JaeJoong kawathir. "kita harus menemukan ChangMin" YunHo segera menarik JaeJoong menembus badai demi mencari ChangMIn.

*YooChun side*

YooChun terus terbang rendah. Ia tak peduli tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan, pikirannya hanya menuruhnya untuk mencari ChangMin. YooChun terus berlari namun kakinya tiba –tiba berhenti melihat seseorang terbaring di pinggir kolam, "orang gila mana yang tidur di sana saat hujan begini" gumam YooChun hendak kembali berlari namun langkahnya kembali terhenti, diamatinya orang itu lekat. "CHANGMIN!" YooChun segera menghampiri orang yang ternyata ChangMin itu.

YooCHun segera memangku kepala ChangMin. "astaga dia demam" gumam YooChun merasakan tubuh ChangMin sangat panas, nafasnya tak teratur membuat kepulan uap di udara. "dasar bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan" YooChun segera memapah ChangMin.

"maaf" YooChun kaget, dipikirnya ChangMin sadar, tapi ternyata hanya igauan. "engh ayah maaf" igau ChangMin lagi, matanya terpejam erat seolah takut. YooChun memandang CHangMin heran.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan Min?"gumam YooChun membawa ChangMin pulang. "hey, kalian pulanglah. Aku sudah menemukan ChangMin" YooChun menghubungi yang lain dengan telepatinya.

YunHo dan JaeJoong menghela nafas lega. "baguslah kalau begitu" gumam JaeJoong. "eh bagaimana dengan KyuHyun?" tanya JaeJoong.

YooChun diam begitupula yang lain. "dia menghilang" jawab JunSu membuat yang lain makin dalam menunduk. "tapi… aku menemukan bekas _Black Angel_ di tempat terakhir baunya berada" lanjut JunSu membuat semua tersentak.

"kita pikirkan itu nanti saja. Sekarang ChangMin dulu" jawab YunHo membuat semuanya mengangguk.

*skip*

JaeJoong menyeka keringat ChangMin yang terus mengalir sementara JunSu berusaha menyembuhkan ChangMin dengan sihirnya. "aneh" gumam JunSu.

"ada apa Su?" tanya YooChun heran.

"ChangMin seperti menolak semua sihirku" jawab JunSu menjauhkan diri dari ChangMin.

YunHo mengusap kening ChangMin lembut. "jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri Min, kami keluargamu" bisik YunHo lembut.

"engh Kyu" ChangMin terus menggeliat gusar. Keringa dingin terus mengalir dari pelipis ChangMin. "jangan! Jangan!" ChangMin langsung terduduk. Nafasnya terenggah –enggah. ChangMin memandang semuanya linglung. "kakak" gumamnya saat menatap YunHo sendu. "hisk kak" ChangMin mulai terisak.

Grep

YunHo dan YooChun buru – buru mendekap ChangMin erat sementara kedua wanita di sana hanya terbengong. "kakak aku takut hisk" ChangMin meremas erat kaus YooChun sementara wajahnya dilesakan di bahu YunHo.

"tidak usah takut Min kami di sini" bisik YunHo mengusap sayang punggung ChangMin. "memang kau bermimpi apa hum?" tanya YunHo.

"hisk aku melihat kak YunHo dipukuli lalu dilempar ke danau api hisk dan kak jidat dipenggal lalu tubuhnya untuk makanan buaya hisk" isak ChangMin tanpa menyadari wajah pucat kedua kakaknya.

'cara mati yang sangat buruk' pikir keduanya ngeri.

"Minie tidak melihat yang lain kan?" tanya YooChun membuat JunSu langsung mengorek telinganya. "kau tidak salah dengar Su" ujar JaeJoong mengerti apa yang dirasakan JunSu. Kedua gadis itu hanya mengenal sosok ChangMin yang galak dan jahil, bukan sosok imut dan manja seperti ini.

ChangMin menggeleng imut membuat semua terenyuh namun JaeSu kembali sadar bahwa sosok di depannya bukanlah anak manis. "tapi Minie melihat gadis cantik kak….. tapi hisk gadis itu pergi gara – gara Minie hisk" ChangMin mulai terisak lagi.

'mati! jangan menangis lagi!' seru 2U dalam hati. "a—a—Minie mau susu coklat?" tawar YunHo.

ChangMin kembali mengangguk. YunHo langsung mengkode YooChun untuk membuatnya. "ah biar aku yang buatkan" sela JaeJoong.

"tidak biar aku saja" YooChun langsung beranjak ke dapur diikuti JaeSu.

"hei apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia mendadak manja?" tanya JunSu heran.

"ChangMin memang seperti itu kalau sakit" jawab YooChun memasukan garam ke dalam susu coklatnya.

"hey Chun itu garam, kau mau meracuninya!?" tanya jaeJoong.

"sudah lihat saja" sahut YooChun membawa susunya ke kamar ChangMin. "ini Min minumlah" ujar YooChun menyodorkan susu itu dan langsung ditegak habis ChangMin.

"terima kasih kak, susu coklat kakak memang yang paling manis" puji ChangMin disambut cengiran memaksa keempatnya. "Hoam ngantuknya~" ChangMin menguap lebar.

"tidurlah Minie" YunHo membaringkan ChangMin lalu mengecup keningnya sayang. ChangMin memandang YooChun imut. YooChun menghela nafas panjang, ia mengecup kening ChangMin. "mimpi indah" bisik YooChun membuat ChangMin menggeliat lalu jatuh tertidur.

Setelah memastikan ChangMin tertidur 2U langsung menyeret _mate _masing – masing ke luar kamar. JaeSu menatap _mate_ mereka minta penjelasan. "ChangMin memang mendadak manja saat sakit. Kuharap apa yang dikatakannya tidak menjadi kenyataan" gumam YunHo.

"tapi apa yang biasanya dimimpikannya saat sakit menjadi nyata" jawab YooChun lesu.

"ramalan huh?" heran JaeJoong diangguki keduanya.

YunHo menghela nafas. "yang penting dia sembuh dulu sekarang" jawab YunHo langsung menyingkir. Ia sedikit terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja diramalkan adik kesayangannya.

JaeSu saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. KyuHyun tiba – tiba menghilang, ditambah ditemukan jejak _black Angel_ di tempat terakhir baunya tercium. Itu sungguh membuat yang lain bingung.

JunSu memandang ke luar jendela. Ia memandang tajam rintik – rintik hujan yang membasahi sebuah bunga berwarna biru kehijauan. Tiap tetes air hujan itu langsung membuat kelopak bunga itu terbakar dan berlubang. JunSu mengamati sekitar bunga itu, tidak ada tanda – tanda rumput disekitarnya terbakar. JunSu kembali memandang ChangMin yang kini tertidur pulas. 'sebenarnya pa yang kalian sembunyikan?' batin JunSu seraya melenggang keluar.

*KyuHyun side*

Gadis dengan surai sepunggung berwarna coklat kemerahan itu hanya bisa diam memandangi sang sahabat hanya melamun di ayunan. Gadis itu menghampiri sahabatnya dan menepuk punggungnya. "Oh, rupanya kau Wook" kaget KyuHyun.

RyeWook menghela nafas. "apa yang kau pikirkan hum? Sampai melamun begitu" tanya RyeWook duduk di depan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tersenyum tipis. Maniknya malah menatap sendu tanda di leher RyeWook. "rupanya YeSung sudah menandaimu ya?" gumam KyuHyun tak jelas.

RyeWook melirik tanda dan KyuHyun bergantian. 'apa anak ini sudah menemukan _mate_nya, tapi siapa?' heran RyeWook dalam hati. "dia menandaiku saat kau pergi" jawab RyeWook seadanya. "kau ada masa—"

"seperti apa rasanya menjadi miliknya?" tanya KyuHyun menyela ucapan RyeWook. "apakah rasanya dadamu sesak Wook?" tanya KyuHyun sambil memegang dadanya sendiri.

RyeWook menggeleng. "justru rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya jika kau tidak bertemu sehari saja kau akan ketakutan" jawab RyeWook.

KyuHyun mengangguk. "jelaskan lebih detil Wook, aku ingin tau rasanya menemukan _mate"_ ujar KyuHyun semangat.

"heh? Sekarang kau peduli dengan hal itu?" tanya RyeWook tak percaya. KyuHyun yang ia kenal dulu sangat acuh dan tidak peduli apapun.

KyuHyun mengalihkan pandanganya kebawah. "aku hanya ingin memastikannya" cicitnya.

"j—jadi kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya RyeWook tak percaya. "ceritakan padaku seperti apa dia!" seru RyeWook mengebu – ebu.

"jelaskan dulu perasaan menemukan _mate_ itu seperti apa dulu!" ujar KyuHyun kesal.

RyeWook menunjukan cengirannya. "rasanya setiap melihat matanya kau akan berdebar, setiap kau menyentuhnya tubuhmu seperti tersengat listrik, saat dia memanggil namamu rasanya seperti melayang, dan yang paling jelas, saat ada yang melukainya kau ingin membunuh orang itu" Rywook terus berucap tanpa menghiraukan perubahan ekspresi KyuHyun.

Deg

Jemari KyuHyun mengepal. 'perasaan itu... tidak mungkin' batinya kalut, pandangannya terus menajam seiring dengan ucapan RyeWook. "jadi seperti itu rasanya?" tanya KyuHyun pelan.

"iya begitulah" jawab RyeWook sambil tersenyum. "jadi seperti apa _mate_mu?" tanya RyeWook.

"KyuHyun!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh pada pria yang tengah bersandar pada pilar castle. "maaf, paman SiWon memanggilku" ujar KyuHyun langsung meninggalkan RyeeWook begitu saja. KyuHyun hanya melirik sekilas pria yang telah dikenalnya sedari kecil. "ada apa?" tanya KyuHyun dingin.

SiWon terdiam. Sebenarnya ia mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia tau siapa yang dimaksud KyuHyun, hanya saja ia tak ingin yakin dengan pemikirannya sendiri mengingat ia begitu menyayangi KyuHyun. "apa mood mu sedang buruk? Paman hanya ingin menyapamu" jawab SiWon.

KyuHyun menghela nafas, ia tak bisa mendiamkan pamanya yang satu ini. Terkadang KyuHyun menganggap bahwa SiWonlah ayahnya, bukan Hangeng. "cukup buruk." Jawab KyuHyun seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong bersama SiWon.

SiWon tersenyum lembut "bagaimana dengan perjalananmu Kyu?" tanya SiWon.

KyuHyun melirik ke samping. Maniknya tak sengaja melihat sepasang merpati hitam yang sedang bertengger di salah satu ranting pohon. "entahlah" jawab KyuHyun pendek.

"apa mengesankan?" tanya KyuHyun ikut memandang sepasang merpati itu.

KyuHyun memandang kosong sepasang merpati itu sesaat. Sebersit rasa rindu muncul di hatinya mengingat seorang Shim ChangMin. "tidak juga, biasa saja malah" jawab KyuHyun membohongi hatinya sendiri.

SiWon tersenyum jahil. Dicubitnya pipi KyuHyun. "Aww paman sakit!" pekik KyuHyun berusaha melepaskan cubitan SiWon.

SiWon terkekeh. Dilepasnya cubitannya dan diusapnya pipi KyuHyun yang sedikit memerah. "jangan berbohong Kyu" ujarnya seraya duduk di bangku taman. Taman tua yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu betapa sayangnya seorang panglima iblis Choi SiWon pada putri iblis Tan KyuHyun.

"hung iya, iya" jawab KyuHyun kesal. "oh ya, apa paman sudah mendapat kabar tentang putra paman?" tanya KyuHyun.

SiWon menggeleng. Dia sudah tidak berharap menemukan putranya yang hilang selama dua puluh lima tahun. SiWon mengasak surai eboni KyuHyun. "aku sudah tidak berharap lagi. Lagipula aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengannya" ujarnya.

"paman, sebenarnya kenapa paman bisa kehilangan keluarga paman?" tanya KyuHyun ragu.

SiWon memandang langit berwarna kemerahan di atasnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang tiap mengingat kenangan bersama keluarganya. "aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya, bahkan aku tak mengingat nama anakku sendiri. Seingatku aku tengah bertengkar hebat dengan istriku—"

*flashback*

Brak

Sebuah kursi terlempar begitu saja ke arah SiWon. SiWon tak membalas lemparan KiBum, ia hanya menahan lemparan KiBum dengan esnya. "KiBum tenanglah kau mau membuat ChoiKang bangun hah!?" teriak SiWon murka.

Manik KiBum berubah menjadi keemasan. Ia terus menyerang SiWon meski air mata berlinang. "kenapa kau begitu tega ha!? Tega – teganya kau SELINGKUH!" teriak KiBum kembali menyerang SiWon dengan segala benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

"AKU TIDAK SELINGKUH DENGAN JESSICA!" seru SiWon menggelegar.

"LALU KALAU TIDAK SELINGKUH APA HA!? AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN JELAS APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN MALAM ITU!" teriak KiBum penuh emosi. "BRENGSEK!" KiBum kembali melempar sebuah gelas pada SiWon.

Pyar

"mommy hisk~ daddy kenapa berteriak hisk..." isak bocah berumur dua tahun itu. Semua mata langsung memandang bocah yang tengah memeluk erat boneka beruangnya.

"Hei anak haram, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini" seru KiBum sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Shim KiBum!" teriak SiWon murka.

Choikang memeluk erat bonekanya. "anak haram husk?" tanyanya terisak.

"ya, kau anak haram! Anak haram Shim SiWon! Dan lihatlah sekarang DADDY KEBANGGAANMU ITU AKAN MEMBUAT DUPLIKATMU!" teriak KiBum bersiap melemparkan sebuah vas bunga.

"SHIM KIBUM! CHOIKANG TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANYA DENGAN SEMUA INI!" teriak SiWon murka. Ia langsung menyiapkan beberapa jurusnya. Berjaga – jaga jika KiBum akan menyerangnya.

KiBum memandang SiWon nyalang. Namun ia berlaih menatap nyalang ChoiKang. ChoiKang makin gemetaran, ia langsung memegangi daun pintu begitu melihat seringai KiBum. "ANAK HARAM INI HARUS LENYAP!" teriaknya sembari melempar vas bunga itu pada ChoiKang.

"CHOIKANG AWAS!" SiWon langsung berlari melindungi putra semata wayangnya.

Pyar

Vas bunga itu tepat menghantam kepala SiWon. "daddy! Daddy!" teriak ChoiKang berusaha membangunkan SiWon yang tergeletak lemas dengan kepala berdarah.

"Choikang ah..." gumam SiWon mengusap pipi Choikang lembut.

Choikang menggeram marah. Tanda ular samar – samar terlihat di lengan kanannya. "Choi... kang..." gumam SiWon sebelum pingsan.

*flashback end*

"lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya KyuHyun penasaran.

SiWon menggeleng. "saat aku terbangun aku sudah ada di castle ini. Dua bulan kemudian aku kembali kesana. Tapi rumah yang kami tempati terbakar habis, tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di sana. Yang kutemukan hanya jurnal yang biasa digunakan Choikang untuk menggambar. Hanya itu yang tersisa" jawab SiWon menunduk.

"maaf membuatmu mengingatnya lagi paman" ujar KyuHyun prihatin.

SiWon tersenyum. "tidak apa – apa, kau sudah seperti putriku sendiri" SiWon kembali mengacak surai KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tersenyum manis. Ia paling suka jika SiWon memperlakukannya lembut seperti ini. SiWon tiba – tiba berdiri membuat KyuHyun kaget. "maaf Kyu, tapi rapat akan segera dimulai" ujar SiWon.

"rapat apa?" tanya KyuHyun ikut berdiri.

SiWon terdiam. "pergilah bersama nyonya besar Kyu" ujar SiWon langsung meninggalkan KyuHyun. 'aku tidak mungkin mengatakan rapat untuk membunuhmu kan Kyu? Kau adalah kucinya' batin SiWon kalut.

KyuHyun hanya diam memandangi punggung SiWon. "aku harus menemui ibu" gumam KyuHyun. "Akh!" KyuHyun tiba – tiba memekik kesakitan. Dicengkramnya lengan kanannya yang terasa terbakar. KyuHyun buru – buru menyingkap lengan bajunya. Namun baru punggung tangannya yang terlihat KyuHyun sudah syok dengan tanda ular dengan dua mata ruby. "t—tidak mungkin—sejak kapan?" kaget KyuHyun tak percaya. Mata ruby itu tiba – tiba bersinar terang membuat tubuh sang putri iblis itu lemas seketika.

Bruk

KyuHyun terjatuh begitu saja. Pandangannya mulai memudar. KyuHyun seolah melihat siluet ChangMin dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya menjauhinya. KyuHyun menggerak – gerakan tangannya mencoba menggapai ChangMin. "Ch—ChangMin ah" gumamnya sebelum jatuh pingsan.

*skip*

HeeChul buru – buru menuju kamar putrinya begitu mendengar kabar dari SiWon bahwa KyuHyun tiba – tiba pingsan. HeeChul hanya berdiam diri di depan kamar KyuHyun. Samar – samar ia dapat mendengar teriakan KyuHyun.

"nyonya, bagaimana ini. _Dark Knight _terus saja mengunci pintunya. Dan kami terus mendengera benda pecah dari dalam sana" ujar seorang pelayan kawathir.

HeeChul masih diam. KyuHyun memang menggunakan sihirnya untuk meredam umpatan – dan teriakannya, tapi HeeChul masih dapat mendengarnya samar – samar.

*HeeChul pov*

'_brengsek, mati saja kau Shim!'_ Shim? Jadi keturunan Shim masih ada? Heranku tak percaya, setauku SiWonlah Shim terakhir yang ada.

Kembali kudengar suara benda berjatuhan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyu, kenapa dia bisa sehisteris ini? '_kau bilang aku hanya budakmu kan!? Lalu kenapa ada tandamu di tubuhku hah!?'_

Deg

Tanda? Tanda apa? Oh astaga jangan bilang KyuHyun sudah ditandai oleh salah satu _Lord_. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin mendekati pintu. "Kyu" panggilku pelan.

'_aku tidak tau harus apa lagi Chwang... aku harus membenci atau mencintaimu?... Shim...'_ dadaku berdebar menanti – nanti apa yang akan KyuHyun ucapkan.

'_hisk... aku mencintaimu... hisk... Shim ChangMin'_ rasanya jantungku mau melompat keluar mendengar ucapan KyuHyun. Tubuhku tiba – tiba melemas, aku tidak percaya akan mendengar nama itu lagi.

"nyonya tidak apa – apa?" tanya seorang pelayan kawathir melihatku tiba – tiba berpegangan pada gangang pintu. "kalian semua menyingkirlah, biar Kyu aku yang urus" perintahku membuat belasan pelayan itu menyingkir.

"Kyu, ini ibu. Buka pintunya nak" ujarku sambil mengetuk pintu itu dengan irama tertentu yang hanya dimengerti olehku dan KyuHyun.

Kriek

Pintu besar itu terbuka sedikit. Kyu hanya menggunakan sihirnya rupanya. Aku memasuki kamar megah yang luar biasa bernatakan itu. Vas bunga pecah dimana – mana, buku – buku dan kertas – kertas berserakan, tirai korden sobek – sobek, cermin retak. Sebenarnya tempat ini habis diterpa badai atau bagaimana? Kulihat ranjang KyuHyun, sepreinya sudah lepas entah kemana. Hanya tersisa gulungan selimut yang kuyakin KyuHyun ada di dalam sana.

Ku singkirkan benda – benda tak jelas yang menghalangi jalanku. Kududukan tubuhku di samping KyuHyun. "Kyu, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau sekacau ini" tanyaku sambil mengusap gundukan selimut itu. KyuHyun masih tak mau menjawab membuatku menghela nafas. "ibu sudah memasang sihir agar ruangan ini kedap suara, bahkan ayahmu tak akan bisa menembusnya" ujarku.

Perlahan surai eboni itu menyembul. "benarkah?" tanyanya masih menutup setengah wajahnya dengan selimut.

Kuusap surai eboni itu penuh kasih. "tentu saja. Mau cerita hum?" tanyaku lembut.

KyuHyun mulai mendudukan tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap miris putri semata wayangku. Biasanya ia begitu cantik dan mempesona, tapi sekarang sungguh menyedihkan. Surai eboninya yang biasanya tertata rapi sekarang sangat berantakan, manik caramelnya yang biasanya memancarkan kejahilan sekarang begitu sendu ditambah bengkak dan bekas – bekas air mata di pipinya sungguh membuat hatiku teriris.

"ibu bilang aku adalah tunangan _Dark Lord_ kan?" tanya KyuHyun sambil memainkan selimutnya.

Aku menganguk. "ada yang salah hum?" tanyaku.

KyuHyun menggiit bibirnya ragu. "bagaimana kalau aku mencintai orang lain, dan itu bukan _Dark Lord_?" tanya KyuHyun.

Aku terdiam lama. "memangnya siapa hum?" tanyaku.

KyuHyun menatapku ragu. Aku mengangguk meyakinkannya. "Shim ChangMin... salah satu _Lord_" cicitnya.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke samping. Jadi benar ChangMin yang memiliki hatinya? Aku benar – benar tak bisa mempercayainya. "jadi seperti apa Shim ChangMin itu?" tanyaku tersenyum lembut.

KyuHyun mulai menceritakan semua tentang pemuda bernama Shim ChangMin itu. Kadang ia akan tertawa, cemberut, berteriak kesal atau bahkan menangis tiap menceritakannya. Aku sedikit marah mendengar pemuda itu mengatai anakku budak sex. Hey ibu mana yang tak akan marah mendengar anaknya dilecehkan seperti itu.

"jadi kau benar – benar mencintainya Kyu?" tanyaku lembut.

KyuHyun menunduk. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "um... kupikir begitu bu" jawabnya lirih. "tapi aku tak ingin menjadi maliakat mautnya bu. Hisk... apa tidak ada cara lain hisk... aku mencintainya bu... bukan _Dark Lord"_ isak KyuHyun.

Kupeluk erat tubuh putriku. Bahunya bergetar tak karuan. "Kyu, mau mendengarkan cerita ibu?" tawarku.

KyuHyun diam. Kupikir dia mau. "saat ibu kecil, ibu hidup bersama seorang pendeta muda bernama ZhouMi. Sewaktu kecil ibu sering merengek pada ZhouMi gege untuk meramal masa depan. Suatu malam ZhouMi gege meramalkan bahwa klan _werewolf _Shim lah yang akan memulai _Great War_—"

"jadi karena alasan itu klan _werewolf _Shim dibantai?" sela KyuHyun.

Aku mengangguk. "waktu itu hanya Shim SiWon yang selamat, klan lain berpikir menghabisi Shim maka semua selesai. Tapi nyatanya itu malah membuat _great war _antar klan. Sampai sekarang pun masih banyak perang antar klan. _Maisha _dengan_ Naga, werewolf_ dengan _Dyard_, _Angel_ dengan _devil_ dan yang lainnya. ZhouMi gege merasa begitu bersalah, sebelum kematiannya ia meramalkan sesuatu, dan sampai sekarang hanya aku yang tau" ku tahan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Setiap kali aku mengingat ZhouMi gege aku selalu menangis.

"apa yang dia ramalkan?" tanya KyuHyun.

Ku elus surai eboni KyuHyun. "satu – satunya yang bisa menghentikan perang, adalah keturunan Shim... Shim ChangMin" ku lihat manik KyuHyun membola tak percaya.

"C—ChangMin yang akan menghentikan _great war?"_ tanya KyuHyun tak percaya.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk "ZhouMi gege menyuruh ibu untuk menjaga ChangMin, sebenarnya ibu juga tak menyetujui pembangkitan _Dark Lord_ ini. Jika _Dark Lord_ bangkit maka _Lord_ lain akan musnah."

"jadi karena itu ibu tiba – tiba muncul dan hampir membunuh JunSu?" tanya KyuHyun.

Aku hanya menunjukan cengiranku. "maaf, tapi memang itu tujuan ibu, Kyu ibu punya rencana... memang sedikit gila sih" ujarku ragu.

"memangnya apa rencana ibu?" tanya KyuHyun. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, aku mulai membisikan rencana gilaku pada KyuHyun.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku santai.

Wajah KyuHyun merah padam. "ibu itu sangat gila!" teriak KyuHyun.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat putriku kebakaran dengan rencanaku. "hanya itu cara yang bisa kita lakukan, jika keadaan terdesak ibu bisa melakukan transfer energi pada kalian" jawabku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"tapi—tapi –tapi" astaga dia lucu sekali kalau malu begini.

"kau mau tidak sih Kyu? Oh atau kau mau dia mati begitu saja?" tanya ku mengintimidasinya.

KyuHyun kembali menggigit gemas bantalnya. "tapi—tapi—tapi—haish ibu aku malu" KyuHyun melesakan wajahnya dalam – dalam pada bantal.

Kutarik bantal itu lalu kulempar sembarangan. "kau mencintainya tidak sih?" tanyaku sangsi.

"ungh ibu!" ia mendelik kesal padaku. "aku mencintainya, hanya saja ungh" KyuHyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal lain.

Kembali ku buang bantal tak bersalah itu. "Ibu!" teriaknya kesal. Aku mengerling nakal padanya membuatnya makin sebal. "sebenarnya ibu punya maksud lain kan?" tanya KyuHyun. Wah dia paham ternyata.

"nah itu tau, semakin cepat semakin baik" ujarku sambil menyeringai.

"ungh ibu seram" gumamnya. Aku kembali melemparkan pandangan bertanya. "hungh, mungkin besok atau lusa" jawabnya menggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan selimut sementara aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

_**-TBC-**_

Wkwkw rasanya fic ini makin nista aja.

Oh ya berhubung chap depan 1/3 atau 2/3 bagiannya NC mau dpubish kapan? Agak ga enak kalo dipubish pas puasa kayaknya.

Mohon tanggapanya

_**^review_ plis^**_


	9. Sirius

Eyo Wolfie kambek~~!

Sesuai dengan voting/? Rate chap ini naik wkwkwkw.

Sumpah Wolfie ga bisa berhenti ngakak liat peran chwangdad di schoolar bla bla itu.

Udah kumisan, istrinya 8 /katanya/ mana ditambah kabar – kabar tu pangeran demen nulis n gambar novel yadong lagi [=="]

Kalo wolfie denger member Dong Bang maen kolosal tuh komenya selalu. "wuih Lee Gak keren abis~, Kyung Tak astaga glaremu ngga kuat!, keren Moo Seok maen pedang" lha ini si Chwangdad "eh bused ini beneran Changdola? Bused ini ma 40+ version/? Eh serius dah tua gini playboy dsb" giliran Chwangdad komen wolfie mendadak nista [=="]

Wkwkw. Abaikan curcol nista Wolfie aja ne. Itu semua hanya... hanya apa ya. Ah sudahlah /labil mode on/

_**^Happy Reading^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

ChangMin termenung menatap danau. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat. Dipandangnya refleksi dirinya di danau. ChangMin mengacak surai almondnya kesal. Biasanya jika rambutnya sudah acak – acakan begini KyuHyun akan datang merapikannya lagi, menyisirnya lembut dan mengucir surai sebahu ChangMin hingga tak menganggunya. ChangMin menggerang kesal mengingat KyuHyun. Ia amat merindukan gadis yang menghilang dua bulan lalu itu. "hengh aku terlihat seperti orang gila" dengus ChangMin kesal.

"bukankah kau memang gila?" tanya KyuHyun berjalan menghampiri ChangMin.

ChangMin terlonjak menengar suara KyuHyun. "hengh bagus sekarang aku mendengar suaramu Kyu" dengus ChangMin. Ditekukunya kedua lututnya dan digunakannya untuk sandaran dagunya.

KyuHyun terkekeh. Ia semakin mendekati ChangMin. "aku memang di sini Min" jawab KyuHyun.

ChangMin mendecak. "jangan membuatku berharap Kyu" ujarnya kesal. Ia kembali melempar sebuah kerikil ke danau. ChangMin mengamati bagaimana air danau itu beriak. Ia terkejut melihat refleksi KyuHyun disamping refleksinya. "oh astaga, otakku benar – benar kacau. Sekarang aku melihat refleksimu Kyu" gumam ChangMin sambil memukul – mukul kepalanya sendiri.

KyuHyun terkekeh. Di dudukannya tubuhnya di samping ChangMin. "kau tidak merindukanku huh?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin menoleh. Ia amat kaget melihat KyuHyun duduk di sampingnya. "oh astaga! Aku benar – benar merindukanmu Kyu! Sampai otakku tidak bisa berfungsi begini!" ChangMin kembali memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

KyuHyun cemberut. Ayolah dirinya nyata bukan ilusi ChangMin. KyuHyun menjitak ChangMin cukup keras. "Kaing! Yah Kyu sakit, kau ini ilusi tapi kok bisa memukulku sih!?" seru ChangMin mengusap – usap kepalanya.

KyuHyun kembali menjitak ChangMin. ChangMin hendak protes namun ia tiba – tiba teringat sesuatu. "kalau ini mimpi kan tidak mungkin aku kesakitan" gumamnya.

"sudah sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi tuan Shim?" tanya KyuHyun jutek.

Grep Bruk

ChangMin langsung menubruk KyuHyun hingga keduanya terjatuh. "Kyu... Kyu... KyuHyunie... Kyunie..." rancau ChangMin.

KyuHyun kaget mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari ChangMin. KyuHyun mengusap surai almond ChangMin lembut. "kau begitu merindukanku ya Min?" tanya KyuHyun. KyuHyun dapat merasakan ChangMin mengangguk di bahunya.

ChangMin melepas pelukannya. "Kyu... astaga ... bagaimana kau... kyu—" KyuHyun buru – buru meletakan telunjuknya di bibir ChangMin sebelum pemuda jangkung itu bertanya berbagai hal.

"Min aku juga merindukanmu, tapi waktu kita tidak banyak" ujar KyuHyun membuat ChangMin bungkam. KyuHyun menghela nafas panjang. "Min aku datang kesini untuk mengakui banyak hal padamu. Kumohon kau jangan marah dulu, karena... yah inilah keyataanya" ujar KyuHyun. Diamatinya ekspresi ChangMin yang sedikit berubah.

"apa yang mau kau akui Kyu?" tanya ChangMin mulai serius.

KyuHyun menghela nafas. Ia mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya. "pertama, aku adalah seorang mata – mata yang dikirim oleh bangsa iblis untuk memata – matai kalian para _Lordi"_

"Apa!?" kaget ChangMin.

KyuHyun segera menahan tangan ChangMin. "kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, tapi kumohon dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai Min" mohon KyuHyun.

ChangMin menghela nafas. "lanjutkan"

"raja iblis menginginkan kembalinya sang _Dark Lord,_ raja dari segala iblis. Selama ini _Dark Lord_ bersembunyi dalam tubuh salah satu _Lord_, karena itulah mereka mengirimku untuk memata – matai kalian" KyuHyun diam sejenak untuk mengawasi ekspresi ChangMin. "rencana ini ditentang oleh ratu iblis, karena itu dia datang ke _earth_ untuk menghabisi salah satu _Lord_"

"maksudmu _Black Angel_ yang menculik JunSu itu adalah _Queen of devil_?" tanya ChangMin diangguki KyuHyun. "lanjutkan"

"kau tentu tau _Aragon_ bukan? Monster yang hampir saja melenyapkan setengah _Earth_ saat _Old War_?" tanya KyuHyun. ChangMin hanyaa mengangguk, siapa yang tidak tau monster mengerikan berwujud srigala hitam itu?

"ada apa dengan _Aragon?_" tanya ChangMin was – was.

"_Aragon_ adalah wujud sebenarnya dari sang _Dark Lord_" tubuh ChangMin menegang seketika.

"kau bercanda kan Kyu? Jika _Dark Lord _ bangkit maka dunia ini akan benar – benar hancur" ujar ChangMin tak percaya.

KyuHyun mengangguk. Ia paham dengan kekawathiran ChangMin. "itu yang pertama, yang kedua aku adalah..." KyuHyun menundukan kepalanya. Digigitnya bibir merahnya ragu.

"kau apa Kyu?" tanya ChangMin mengusap surai eboni KyuHyun. ChangMin menyerit melihat sebuah mahkota perak bertengger manis di surai KyuHyun. ChangMin kembali mengamati KyuHyun, pakaian KyuHyun biasanya hanya kaus coklat kopi dan rompi jeans tanpa lengan, dipadukan dengan hot pants jenas berwarna biru pudar ditambah sepatu boot hitam selutut, rambutnyapun biasa dikucir kuda, bukan di gerai dengan mahkota perak sebagai pemanisnya. changMin kembali mengamati pakaian KyuHyun, long dress hitam dengan ornamen biru tua di dada sampai perut dengan bentuk kupu – kupu dan bunga. Long dress itu memiliki belahan di paha KyuHyun hingga memperlihatkan paha mulus KyuHyun. ChangMin mengamati kaki KyuHyun, kaki yang biasanya dibalut oleh sepatu boot itu kini dibalut oleh high heels biru keperakan. Oh astaga kenapa KyuHyun yang biasanya beringas jadi tiba – tiba berdandan feminim begini!?

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin ragu. "kau sudah menyadarinya?" tanya KyuHyun. "aku bukanlah penyihir seperti yang selama ini kalian pikirkan. Aku... aku... adalah putra raja iblis Tan HanKyung... aku bukan Cho... aku Tan KyuHyun" aku KyuHyun menahan isakannya.

"kau pasti bercanda kan Kyu?" tanya ChangMin tak percaya.

KyuHyun menggeleng lemah. "akulah sang _Dark Knight_ Min, akulah yang harus dihindari" KyuHyun mulai menangis.

"kau bercanda kan Kyu? Kau pasti bercandakan!" teriak ChangMin tak percaya.

ChangMin menggeleng ia bersimpuh dihadapan ChangMin. "akulah sang _dark knighti _Min... husk aku... akulah tunagan sang _Aragon!_" rancau KyuHyun.

ChangMin segera berdiri. Ia menatap KyuHyun tak percaya. "kau pasti bercanda kan Kyu?" tanya ChangMin lagi. "apa kau bilang? 'tunangan'? YANG BENAR SAJA HAH!" teriak ChangMin marah.

Seluruh tubuh KyuHyun bergetar. "ada cara untuk mengalahkan _Aaragon"_ ujar KyuHyun menahan isakannya.

ChangMin diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan KyuHyun. "membunuh... tunangannya sebelum _Blood moon_ tiba"

DEG!

"kau ingin aku membunuhmu begitu?" tanya ChangMin sangsi.

KyuHyun mengangguk. "kumohon Min bunuh aku" mohon KyuHyun.

"INI TIDAK LUCU KYU! KAU TIBA – TIBA MUNCUL DAN MENGATAKAN SEMUA ITU TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU HAH!?" teriak ChangMin murka.

KyuHyun kaget. Benar apa yang dikatakan ChangMin. Ia datang tanpa memikirkan perasaan ChangMin. "TAPI KUMOHON BUNUH AKU MIN!" teriak KyuHyun.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHMU LAGI GUIXIAN!" seru ChangMin.

Manik ChangKyu terbelalak menyadari apa yang baru saja ChangMin ucapkan. "GuiXian?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia seolah kembali ke mimpinya waktu itu, mimpi dimana seorang GuiXian memohon pada suaminya untuk dibunuh. "aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, meskipun kau memohon siang malam aku tak akan melakukannya" ujar ChangMin melembut. ChangMin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha menyangkal semua yang dikatakan KyuHyun barusan. Oh ayolah, mereka baru saja bertemu setelah berbulan – bulan KyuHyun menghilang. Ia pikir ia bisa minta maaf baik – baik pada KyuHyun, bukanya pengakuan menyakitkan dari seorang Cho atau Tan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun hanya tersenyum miris. Ia tau ChangMin pasti akan bereaksi seperti ini. KyuHyun berdiri dari simpuhnya, ia memandang sendu rembulan. "aku mengerti. terimakasih untuk beberapa bulan ini Min" ujarnya menahan air mata yang berkumpul pada maniknya.

ChangMin hanya memandang punggung KyuHyun sendu. Ia bingung, di satu sisi ia ingin menahan KyuHyun, tapi di sisi lain ia masih marah dengan kenyataan bahwa KyuHyun adalah Dark Knight. KyuHyun menoleh, ia tersenyum getir pada ChangMin sayap hitam segera mengembang megah di punggungnya, ia tau ChangMin menatap sepasang sayapnya marah. "selamat tinggal" bisik KyuHyun lirih. Sayap hitamnya segera mengepak.

ChangMin diam. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. "kau milikku" geramnya. Manik rubynya bersinar amat terang. Aura disekitarnya memekat dan berubah menjadi asap hitam kemerahan, asap – asap itu berkumpul dan membuat sayap kelelawar sepanjang tiga meter lebih. ChangMin memandang KyuHyun yang memang masih belum terlalu jauh.

ChangMin segera melesat. Ditabraknya KyuHyun membuat gadis _Black Angel_ itu kaget. Kedua sayap gagaknya mengepak tak karuan mencoba menyeimbangkan diri. "apa – apaan kau Mi—_Lord?_" KyuHyun ketakutan melihat aura ChangMin. ChangMin terbang tepat di hadapanya, manik rubynnya menusuk KyuHyun, hati KyuHyun menjerit melihat keputus asaan dan kekecewaan pada sorot mata ChangMin.

Grep

ChangMin tiba – tiba mencekal tangan KyuHyun. "Min?" KyuHyun mulai takut.

"kau milikku Kyu, kau kunci yang akan membuka segel _Aragon_" desis ChangMin membuat KyuHyun ketakutan setengah mati. ChangMin terbang mendekat hingga dada mereka menempel. KyuHyun memejamkan matanya, ia tak berani melihat ChangMin. "sebentar lagi perang akan dimulai kan?" tanyanya hanya dijawab anggukan KyuHyun. "biarkan aku menandaimu malam ini" bisik ChangMin pada telinga KyuHyun.

KyuHyun terbelalak. Ditatapnya ChangMin tak percaya. "Min?" gumamnya lirih. "tapi _Aragon—_hempt" ChangMin segera membungkam bibir KyuHyun dengan ciumannya.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun lembut, diusapnya pipi KyuHyun. "percayalah pada ku Kyu" ujarnya lembut.

KyuHyun tak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi. Dipeluknya ChangMin erat. ChangMin balas memeluk KyuHyun erat. "aku percaya padamu Min" lirih KyuHyun dibenamkannya wajahnya pada dada ChangMin.

"Kyu" panggil ChangMin. KyuHyun mendongak, ChangMin tersenyum lembut padanya membuat hatinya menghangat. Dipejamkanya matanya melihat wajah ChangMin mulai mendekat.

ChangMin tersenyum tipis melihat KyuHyun memejamkan matanya, terpikir olehnya untuk menjahili KyuHyun. Tapi menghancurkan momen romantis yang sudah di buatnya susah payah begini, mungkin lain kali saja menjahilinya. Ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir KyuHyun, ChangMinpun memberanikan diri mulai melumat bibir KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia tak percaya ChangMin, orang yang ia cintai sejak pertama kali bertemu akhirnya menciumnya. KyuHyun balas mencium ChangMin lembut, hanya ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan cinta, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu. KyuHyun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher ChangMin sementara ChangMin sendiri mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang KyuHyun

*other side*

YooChun tengah asik dengan majalahnya. Sesekali ia bersiul melihat foto – foto model sexy yang terpampang di sana. "seandainya Su-ie pakai yang seperti ini wii~" gumamnya melihat foto seorang model bikini.

Plak

"auch!" YooChun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di getok oleh JaeJoong. "hyaa kenapa kau tiba – tiba memukulu!" seru YooChun tak terima.

"salah sendiri kau memikirkan hal kotor begitu!" seru JaeJoong kembali bersiap – siap memukul YooChun dengan sendok sayurnya.

"hyaa ampun!—eh?" fokus YooCHun langsung teralihkan pada jendela di belakang JaeJoong. Tepatnya potret sepasang manusia bersayap yang tengah berciuman di langit dengan bulan sebagai backgroundnya.

"apa yang kau lihat ha!?" tanya JaeJoong kembali mengangkat sendok sayurnya.

YooChun mengucek matanya dan kembali melihat ke langit yang sekarang kosong tanpa sepasang kekasih atau apa itu tadi. "hei, kok tadi aku melihat siluet orang berciuman di langit ya?" tanya YooChun pada JaeJoong.

"dasar mesum!" dan JaeJoong memukuli YooChun dengan brutalnya.

*ChangKyu side*

ChangMin membaringkan KyuHyun dengan lembut di ranjang. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di rumah pohon yang selalu menjadi secret pleace mreka. ChangMin menciumi lembut setiap inchi wajah KyuHyun sementara sang empunya hanya meleguh tertahan mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari ChangMin.

"hey buka matamu" bisik ChangMin sambil mengulum telinga KyuHyun.

"umh~" KyuHyun menatap ChangMin sayu. Manik perak ChangMin membuat KyuHyun yakin bahwa yang menyentuhnya adalah Shim ChangMin bukan sang _Dark Lord_. ChangMin kembali mengecup bibir KyuHyun sekilas.

"kau siap?" tanya ChangMin memainkan jarinya di belahan dada KyuHyun.

"unghh~ haruskah kau bertanya~?" tanya KyuHyun kesal. "aku sudah tidak sabar ditandai olehmu Min, jadikan aku _mate_mu" bisik KyuHyun setengah mendesah.

ChangMin menyeringai sexy. Dicumnya brutal KyuHyun, jemarinya mengusap dan memijat lembut seluruh tubuh KyuHyun. KyuHyun tak bisa berhenti mendesah saat ChangMin menciumi lehernya. Kepalanya mendongak sementara jemarinya meremas erat sprei.

"min ahh~" KyuHyun mengarahkan tangan ChangMin ke dadanya. "remash min~" desah KyuHyun dengan pandangan sayu.

Tanpa sungkan ChangMin merobek dres KyuHyun. Dikecupinya dada KyuHyun lembut. "min jangan menggodaku!" teriak KyuHyun kesal. "ahh~~" KyuHyun mendesah begitu ChangMin melumat niplenya.

ChangMin menyeringai melihat ekspresi sexy KyuHyun. KyuHyun menahan kepala ChangMin erat – erat. ChangMin terkekeh melihatnya, dimainkanya niple satunya membuat tubuh KyuHyun tersentak.

KyuHyun hanya bisa pasrah di bawah kendali ChangMin, jemarinya bergerak mengusap abs ChangMin. "Min ahh~~" desahnya dengan tatapan sayu.

ChangMin segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Dibukanya kausnya dan dilemparnya sembarangan. KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya semntara manik caramelnya menyiratkan napsu melihat abs ChangMin. ChangMin tertawa melihat ekspresi KyuHyun. "bukanya kau sudah biasa melihatnya?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun memalingkan wajahnya malu. "aku—" belum selesai KyuHyun mengucapkannya ChangMin sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. KyuHyun reflek menahan dada ChangMin. "Min!" KyuHyun langsung membalikan posisi membuatnya berada di atas.

"Kyu enghm~" ChangMin menggeram saat KyuHyun mengusap dadanya abstrak. KyuHyun menjilati dada ChangMin lembut, manik caramelnya tak pernah lepas dari manik perak ChangMin. "kau menyukainya hum?" tanya ChangMin mengusap surai eboni KyuHyun.

KyuHyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia kembali asik menjilati dada dan abs ChangMin. ChangMin kembali membalik posisi mereka. ChangMin menatap KyuHyun lembut "boleh aku melakukannya?" tanya ChangMin mengusap paha KyuHyun lembut.

KyuHyun menggelinjang tak karuan mendapatkan usapan ChangMin. "yeahh tenttuh~" jawab KyuHyun mendesah. ChangMin kembali mencium KyuHyun penuh kasih. Dilemparnya sisa dress KyuHyun membuat tubuh mulus KyuHyun terlihat jelas. ChangMin mengusap paha dalam KyuHyun lembut. Usapnnya semakin keatas hingga ke Ms. V KyuHyun. "nyahh Min!" pekik KyuHyun saat ChangMin tiba – tiba menyentil clitnya.

ChangMin tertawa melihat KyuHyun mencengkram erat lengannya. "hei rileks" ujar ChangMin setengah tertawa. Di rendahkannya tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan Ms. V KyuHyun. ChangMin meneguk ludahnya susah payah, mencoba menahan nafsunya yang sudah sampai dipuncak. Dijilatinya vagina basah itu membuat desahan tak karuan KyuHyun.

ChangMin mengusap – usap vagina KyuHyun tanpa ada niatan memasukan jarinya. "Min berhenti menggodaku!" seru KyuHyun kesal.

"kau ingin apa hum?" tanya ChangMin menggoda.

KyuHyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "masukan jari – jari panjangmu ke dalam lubang sempitku!" seru KyuHyun kesal.

Jleb

"ahh~" KyuHyun mendesah keras saat ketiga jari ChangMin memasukinya. ChangMin menusuk lembut lubang KyuHyun, sesekali ia memutar jarinya atau melakukan gerakan menggunting. "AH DISANA AH~!" rancau KyuHyun.

ChangMin menyeringai ia terus menusuk G- spot KyuHyun. "Min aku tidak kuat—" tubuh KyuHyun melengkung.

"keluarkan saja Kyu" bisik ChangMin menjilati clit KyuHyun.

"CHANGMIN~~~!" desah KyuHyun, punggungnya melengkung sementara bola matanya memutih.

ChangMin tertawa kecil melihat KyuHyun terenggah – enggah. KyuHyun tiba – tiba mendorong ChangMin membuat ChangMin berada di bawahnya. "aku tau apa yang kau inginkan Kyu, kau menginginkannya kan?" tanyanya sambil menepuk – nepuk selangkangannya.

"kau membaca pikiranku huh?" tanya KyuHyun sambil meremas milik ChangMin.

"urgh, untuk apa membacanya kalau sudah terlihat jelas?" tanya ChangMin setengah menggeram.

KyuHyun terkekeh. Ia makin intens mengurut liitle Min. KyuHyun melepas celana ChangMin hingga tersisa underwearnya saja. KyuHyun menjilat bibirnya melihat betapa besarnya little Min. Digesek – gesekkannya selangkangannya pada selangkangan ChangMin.

"ohh Kyu~~" " desah ChangMin keenakan. "Kyu ahh kulum dia ohh~~" desah ChangMin kesal.

Sedari tadi KyuHyun hanya menjilati dari luar underwear tanpa niat membukanya. "ayolah Kyu~!" geram ChangMin.

"tidak sabaran eoh" KyuHyun segera membuka underwear hitam ChangMin. KyuHyun memandang takjub little Min. "wow" gumamnya.

"Kyuu~~!" ChangMin segera mencengkram surai KyuHyun. Diarahkannya bibir KyuHyun tepat di atas juniornya. KyuHyun hanya melirik ChangMin sekilas 'dasar tidak sabaran' batin KyuHyun. Diraupnya kepala junior ChangMin.

ChangMin menggeram keenakan. KyuHyun terus memompa junior ChangMin. ChangMin pun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya hingga KyuHyun tersedak beberapa kali. "stop Kyu! Cukup ohh~!" KyuHyun menggerang kecewa. ChangMin terkekeh, diusapnya bibir KyuHyun yang berlumurkan precumnya.

"aku hanya ingin keluar di dalammu Kyu" ChangMin segera membanting KyuHyun ke kasur. Ditatapnya lembut manik caramel KyuHyun. "aku mencintaimu" bisiknya sebelum mencium KyuHyun.

"aku juga mencintaimu Min" bisik KyuHyun disela ciuman mereka.

"siap?" tanya ChangMin. KyuHyun mengangguk pelan. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan merasakan perlahan ChangMin memasukinya. KyuHyun hanya bisa meringis atau menggigit bibirnya setiap ChangMin memasukinya lebih dalam.

ChangMin menghela nafas menyadari dirinya sudah menyentuh pintu keperawanan KyuHyun. "aku mencintaimu" bisik ChangMin lagi.

"aku juga Min"

Jleb

"ARG—hempt!" air mata mengalir dari manik KyuHyun. Dengan begini ia sudah sah menjadi milik ChangMin.

ChangMin melepaskan ciumannya. "kau siap?" tanyanya menyingkirkan helaian poni KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mengangguk pelan. Ditangkupnya pipi ChangMin. "aku sudah menunggunya dari dulu" dikecupnya sekilas bibir tebal ChangMin.

ChangMin tersenyum lembut. Di kecupnya dahi KyuHyun. "kau milikku Kyu, bukan milik _Dark Lord_" bisik ChangMin penuh penekanan.

KyuHyun tersenyum. "ya aku milikmu" jawab KyuHyun lirih.

ChangMin murai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan. Ia terus mengaati ekspresi KyuHyun, ia tak mau KyuHyun kesakitan meski ia sendiri terus berusaha menahan diri. Juniornya terasa dipijat dan dihisap oleh lubang prawan KyuHyun.

"Min ahh... lebih cepat emh~~" desah KyuHyun keenakan.

ChangMin menyeringai. "seperti ini hum?" dipercepat tusukannya membuat tubuh KyuHyun tersentak – sentak.

"ohh yeahhh... seperti itu... terus Minhh...ahhh~~" desah KyuHyun keenakan. "Nyahh Min disanahh ahhh!" pekik KyuHyun. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan kesana – kemari.

ChangMin membalik KyuHyun membuat posisi mereka menjadi dogy style. ChangMin menggeram keenakan merasakan juniornya seolah diremukan oleh lubang KyuHyun. "Kyu ahh... sempitt erghh" geram ChangMin.

"Min... Min ahh... aku mau ahhh... Min AHHH~~!" tubuh KyuHyun ambruk seketika.

ChangMin terkekeh. Disodoknya KyuHyun pelan. Direndahkannya tubuhnya hingga dadanya menyentuh punggung KyuHyun. "ayolah Kyu, kau sudah keluar dua kali... sedangkan aku belum sama sekali" bisik KyuHyun sambil mengulum telinga KyuHyun.

KyuHyun bergidik ngeri. Tangan ChangMin meremas dada dan bokongnya, mulutnya menjilati telinganya, sementara di bawah sana ChangMin belum berhenti menusuknya. "ahh Min!" seluruh tubuh KyuHyun kembali menegang.

ChangMin terkekeh. Ia kembali menggenjot KyuHyun brutal. KyuHyun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dibiarkanya ChangMin menggerayahi tubuhnya tanpa lelah.

Sudah berapa jam mereka habiskan dengan pergumulan panas. KyuHyun sudah tergolek pasrah, ia sudah keluar lebih dari lima kali, sedangkan ChangMin belum sama sekali. KyuHYun jadi bertanya – tanya sebenarnya dia melayani _werewolf_ atau monster sex. KyuHyun merasa perutnya kembali melilit. Dicengkramnya lengan ChangMin. "Min... ergh..." desahnya.

"lagi hum?" tanya ChangMin mengecup kening KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mengangguk pasrah. Ia hanya bisa mendongak saat ChangMin menggigit – gigit lembut lehernya. "faster Min ahh~~!" pekik KyuHyun saat dirasanya ia hampir sampai.

ChangMin menyeringai evil. Ia malah memelankan gerakannya membuat KyuHyun memekik kesal. "nanti kau meninggalkanku lagi" ujarnya cemberut.

"Hyah Shim ChangMin!" pekik KyuHyun kesal. Didorongnya ChangMin hingga bersandar pada headrest. ChangMin menatap KyuHyun ngeri, KyuHyun dihadapannya bukan KyuHyun unyu imut – imut, tapi KyuHyun si putri iblis. "kau membuatku kesal Shim" desis KyuHyun langsung menduduki perut ChangMin.

"ergh Kyu berat!" erang ChangMin. KyuHyun mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya sehingga ChangMin dapat melihat lelehan precum dari lubang KyuHyun. "Kyu?" ChangMin ngeri melihat seringai KyuHyun.

Jleb

"Ohh!/Ahhh~~!" desah ChangKyu bersamaan. KyuHyun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ditungganinya ChangMin brutal.

"ohh astaga Kyu ini nikmat" desah ChangMin keenakan.

KyuHyun mengarahkan kepala ChangMin kedadanya. ChangMin yang mengerti maksud KyuHyun langsung menyusu pada dada besar KyuHyun. Keduanya mulai merasa perut mereka menengang. "Chwang ahh" KyuHyun makin cepat menunggangi ChangMin.

"ergh Kyu!" ChangMin ikut menyodok KyuHyun brutal.

"CHANGMIN!/ KYUHYUNN!" keduanya mendesah bersamaan. Sperma ChangMin langsung melesak memenuhi rahim KyuHyun. Tubuh KyuHyun terkulai lemas pada ChangMin, sementara ChangMin mendekapnya erat. napas keduanya memburu tak karuan. Tubuh mereka lengket oleh keringat.

ChangMin mengeratkan dekapannya pada KyuHyun. "engh Min" leguh KyuHyun.

Prang

"SIAPA ITU!?" seru ChangMin marah. KyuHyun yang kaget dengan seruan ChangMin otomatis memeluk ChangMin. Tidak ada sahutan atau suara aneh lagi. ChangMin kembali mengelus punggung KyuHyun.

KyuHyun melirik lengan kananya, tanda ular yang sama dengan milik ChangMin, hanya saja kali ini bukan tanda samar seperti beberapa hari lalu. "hey, Min boleh aku bertanya?' tanya KyuHyun.

"apa?" tanya ChangMin masih mengawasi sekitar.

"kenapa beberapa hari lalu aku melihat tanda ini?" tanya KyuHyun sambil menunjukan lengan kanannya.

"oh, memang aku sudah pernah menandaimu" jawab ChangMin santai.

"hah kapan!? Ini kan yang pertama!" kaget KyuHyun.

ChangMin buru – buru menyentil dahi KyuHyun. "jangan berpikir aneh – aneh. Aku kan sudah pernah menciummu" ujar ChangMin gemas.

"he? Oh iya" KyuHyun buru – buru memalingkan wajahnya malu.

ChangMin mengeratkan dekapannya. "lagipula karena tanda itu aku jadi tau semua rencanamu sebelum kemari" kekeh ChangMin.

"s—semua?" kaget KyuHyun.

ChangMin mengangguk. "ide gila ibu mertua juga" kekeh ChangMin.

"ibu mertua? Yak dasar!" KyuHyun memukuli ChangMin gemas.

ChangMin tertawa. Dipenggangnya kedua tangan KyuHyun. "aku setuju kok dengan ide ibu mertua" ujar ChangMin dengan seringai mesum.

"dasar mesum!" pekik KyuHyun.

ChangMin kembali tertawa. Dilesakannya wajah KyuHyun di dadanya. "tapi aku masih tidak menyangka ibuku merestui hubungan kita" ujar KyuHyun.

"kau saja tidak percaya apalagi aku" kekeh ChangMin.

"ungh Min" KyuHyun mengusel – uselkan pipinya di dada ChangMin. "jangan pergi ya" mohon KyuHyun lirih.

ChangMin terdiam lama. Pandanganya menerawang ke langit – langit. "eumm" gumamnya tak jelas.

Pandangan KyuHyun berubah sendu. Dilesakanya wajahnya pada dada ChangMin. 'kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian Min' mohon KyuHyun dalam hati.

ChangMin tau kegelisahan KyuHyun. Ia melirik sekitarnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir tebalnya melihat sebuah cangkang kerang kecil berawna merah dengan semburat biru. Diambilnya kerang kecil itu dan seutas tali berwarna keemasan.

"untuk apa itu?" tanya KyuHyun heran melihat ChangMin membuka cangkang kerang itu.

ChangMin menggigit jarinya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah, diteteskanya darahnya yang berwarna merah terang ke dalam cangkang kerang itu. "kyu kemarikan tanganmu" ujar ChangMin lembut.

KyuHyun hanya mengulurkan tanganya meski masih bingung. ChangMin tersenyum lembut seolah meyakinkan KyuHyun. Digigitnya jari telunjuk KyuHyun. "aw Min sakit" pekik KyuHyun.

ChangMin hanya tersenyum. Diteteskanya darah KyuHyun pada cangkang kerang itu. Changmin menggoyangkan cangkang kerang itu sehingga kedua darah itu bercampur dan bersinar keemasan.

KyuHyun hanya memandang ChangMin bingung. changMin menutup cangkang kerang itu. "Kyu buat kedua cangkang ini melekat dengan sihirmu" ujar ChangMin.

Meskip bingung KyuHYun melakukannya. Dengan sihirnya dibuatnya kedua cangkang itu melekat hingga tak bisa dipisahkan. "sebenarnya ini untuk apa?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin tak menjawab, ia mengikat cangkang kerang itu sehingga terciptalah sebuah liontin cantik. ChangMin tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Dikalungkanya liontin kerang itu pada KyuHyun. "selama ada ini aku akan selalu kembali padamu Kyu" bisik ChangMin.

KyuHyun menunduk malu, di genggamnya liontin kerang itu lembut. "terimakasih Min" bisik KyuHyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

ChangMin tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Kyu lembut membuat kedua tanda ular dan liontin kerang itu sedikit bercahaya. 'kau tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi Kyu' tekad ChangMin dalam hati. "sudah ayo tidur" ChangMin membaringkan KyuHyun. Didekapnya erat tubuh _mate_ barunya.

KyuHyun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan ChangMin. "Selamat tidur Min" bisiknya lembut. ChangMin hanya membalas dengan mengecup kening KyuHyun lembut.

*other side*

YunHo terdiam kaku mendengar seluruh penjelasan KyuHyun. Awalnya ia datang untuk memanggil ChangMin. Namun yang ditemuinya malah berbeda, KyuHyun mengakui semuanya. Ia menunggu. Menunggu ChangMin untuk mengeluarkan Eragon lalu menebas KyuHyun. Namun yang ditunggunya tak membuahkan hasil, keduanya malah saling bercumbu dengan panasnya.

Diam-diam YunHo mengikuti mereka. Dikeluarkannya Eden diam – diam. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melempar Eden hingga pas mengenai jantung KyuHyun.

"CHANGMIN~!" leguh KyuHyun penuh kenikmatan. ChangMin mendekap KyuHyun erat. Posisi KyuHyun membelakangi YunHo. YunHo dapat melihat posisi jantung KyuHyun dengan jelas sekarang.

YunHo melihatnya. Celah untuk membunuh KyuHyun. Namun maniknya seolah bertemu pandang dengan manik ChangMin.

DEG!

Manik keperakan ChangMin tiba-tiba menjadi Ruby. Pedarnya amat terang hingga menyilaukan YunHo. Dipejamkannya matanya mencoba mengurangi pendar ruby ChangMin.

DEG!

Manik YunHo terbuka lebar. Mulutnya menganga sedangkan keringat sebesar bulir padi mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. YunHo takut, seorang Jung YunHo_, Lord_ yang membawa Eden, senjata terkuat diantara yang lainnya ketakutan.

Bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas ia takut_. Lord_ lainpun pasti akan takut jika melihat ChangMin yang ini. Manik ChangMin berpendar ruby, gigi taring yang mendadak memanjang, dipunggungnya sepasang sayap kelelawar sepanjang tiga meter itu mengepak dengan gagahnya. Ekor dan telinga ChangMin yang biasanya berwarna coklat muda tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam legam.

Belum cukup rasanya, dimata YunHo ChangMin seolah-olah berubah menjadi srigala hitam dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar besar bertahtahkan ruby, jika yang tadi hanya tiga meter maka yang ini enam meter dangan tulang runcing mirip cakar pada setiap ujungnya. gigi-giginya besar berlumurkan darah. Srigala itu seolah memakai armor baja berwarna merah darah berupa kalung besar dan pelindung cakar. YunHo meneguk ludahnya yang terasa sangat susah. Srigala itu menatapnya seolah ia dapat menelanya kapan saja.

YunHo terjatuh. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi. Meski hanya beberapa detik bayangan itu masih menghantui pikirannya. "i-itu tadi apa?" gumam YunHo memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Prang

Eden yang berada dalam cengkramannya terjatuh cukup jauh darinya.

"SIAPA ITU!?"

YunHo terkesikap. Tanpa babibu ia langsung mengambil Eden lalu berlari pulang ke rumah.

*skip*

BRAK

"YUNHO!" seru JaeJoong kaget. JaeJoong buru-buru menghampiri YunHo yang nampak kacau. JaeJoong menyeka keringat dingin YunHo yang masih saja keluar. "ada apa denganmu?" tanya JaeJoong lembut.

YunHo mendekap erat sang_ mate_. Setidaknya ia bisa lebih tenang sekarang. "Boo. Aku minta beer" pinta YunHo.

JaeJoong tak begitu mengerti dengan permintaan YunHo, setahunya YunHo sangat jarang minum. "baiklah tunggu sebentar" ujar JaeJoong menuju ruang penyimpanan.

YunHo memilih duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Dipeganginya kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, "Minie" lirihnya tanpa sadar.

"ini Yun" JaeJoong memberikan segelas beer pada YunHo. YunHo hanya memandangi gelas itu membuat JaeJoong bingung. "Yunie ada apa?" tanya JaeJoong mengusap lengan YunHo.

YunHo terdiam. Pikirannya pergi kemanapun mereka mau. Dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. YunHo meneguk beernya hingga tandas. Diangkatnya kembali gelasnya yang telah kosong.

JaeJoong yang melihatnya segera mengisi gelas YunHo. "ada apa Yun? Kau nampak kacau malam ini" ujar JaeJoong meletakan tekonya.

YunHo menghela nafas pelan. Dipijitnya keningnya yang tiba-tiba berenyut sakit. "kau tau wujud terakhir ras iblis? Wujud tertinggi mereka." tanya YunHo.

JaeJoong menggunakan anginnya untuk menyebarkan wewangian hutan pada seisi rumah, setidaknya itu bisa membuat YunHo agak tenang. "Black Angel?" tanya JaeJoong balik. "apa ada Black Angel di sekitar sini?" tanya JaeJoong sedikit cemas.

YunHo menggoyang-goyangkan cangkirnya. "lebih dari itu. Ini lebih kuat dari Black Angel. Lagipula…" YunHo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan kebenaranya pada JaeJoong.

"lagipula apa?" tanya JaeJoong memijit bahu YunHo.

YunHo diam menikmati pijatan JaeJoong. Ditariknya lengan JaeJoong sehingga JaeJoong bersandar pada punggungnya. YunHo menghela nafas panjang. "lagipula kita sudah bertemu Black Angel"

"APA!?" kaget JaeJoong. Manik amnesty JaeJoong langsung mengawasi sekitar. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan keberadaan _Black Angel_ di sekitarnya.

"Jae ada apa?" tanya YooChun yang kebetulan lewat.

JaeJoong masih terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab pertanyaan YooChun. Lagupula dari mata YunHo JaeJoong tau itu isyarat untuk tidak menjawab YooChun.

YooChun bingung dengan diamnya JaeJoong. "ada apa kak?" tanya YooChun pada YunHo.

YunHo tersenyum kecil. "bukan apa-apa, aku hanya bilang bahwa kau baru saja 'begitu' dengan Su-ie" jawab YunHo dengan senyum mautnya mengabaikan raut kaget YooChun.

"YAK dari mana kau tau!?" seru YooChun melengking. YooChun langsung kelabakan menutupi lehernya, takut – takut YunJae melihat kiss mark yang bertebaran di sana.

'eh bener? Padahal aku ngawur' gumam hati YunHo. "salahkan pada air yang membawa kabarnya" jawab YunHo sambil menegak beernya lagi.

"eh, berati jangan pernah melakukannya di kolam lagi" gumam YooChun langsung pergi mengabaikan raut heran YunHo yang tebakannya tepat.

JaeJoong menatap YunHo penuh tanda tanya. "sebenarnya aku ngarang" jawab YunHo jujur.

Sepeninggal YooChun JaeJoong menatap lekat YunHo. "Black Angel, jika itu membahayakan kita, kita tinggal membunuh _mate_nya" saran JaeJoong.

"mudah bagimu mengatakannya. Tapi apa hatimu sekuat itu untuk membunuhnya?" tanya YunHo. "lagipula _mate_nya seorang… _Aragon_" ujar YunHo melirih.

Manik doe JaeJoong melebar sempurna. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? _Aragon_ rajanya para iblis yang ada dalam legenda itu benar-benar ada? "_A-Aragon _? Bagaimana mungkin masih ada ras itu di dunia?" tanya JaeJoong takut.

YunHo mengangguk. "tapi kenapa tidak terdeteksi selama ini?" tanya JaeJoong.

"karena ia belum bangkit. Ia masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di dalam tubuh seseorang" jawab YunHo.

JaeJoong mengangguk mengerti. "dan _mate_nya seorang _Black Angel_?" tanya JaeJoong diangguki YunHo.

"seperti halnya membuka gerbang. Hanya butuh satu kunci untuk membukanya" ujar YunHo kembali menegak beernya.

"membunuh si_ Black Angel_ tepat di hadapannya adalah kuncinya" gumam JaeJoong diangguki YunHo.

YunHo memandang terangnya bintang Sirius. "kakek pernah bilang. 'sampai kau berada di tanah terang. Kau akan tau kenapa para _Lord_ ada' kupikir sedikit banyak aku mulai mengerti" ujar YunHo mencengkram erat gelasnya.

JaeJoong ikut memandang bintang Sirius. "tanah ini dinamai Sirius seperti bintang yang melindunginya. Sirius adalah bintang paling terang. Apakah kita akan menemukan jawabannya di sini?" gumam JaeJoong.

"mungkinkah menyegel _Aragon_ adalah jawabannya?" gumam YunHo. Jemarinya mengepal menahan amarah. Ia sangat marah dengan keadaan sekarang. Namun ia harus marah pada siapa? "mulai besok kita tinggkatkan latihan. Focus pada mantra bertahan dan penyegelan. Kita tidak tau kapan ia akan bangkit" ujar YunHo diangguki JaeJoong.

"siapapun mereka. Kuharap mereka bukan orang yang kukenal" gumam JaeJoong membuat jemari YunHo makin erat mengepal.

JaeJoong terdiam, ia tau YunHo menyembunyikan sesuatu. "tapi Yun, meskipun mereka berbahaya mereka tak akan ke luar jika tidak dipancing bukan? Jadi kita tidak harus membunuh salah satu dari mereka" terang JaeJoong.

YunHo mengelus tangan JaeJoong. "ada seseorang yang menginginkan kehancuran dunia. Ia ingin membangkitkan _Aragon_" jawab YunHo.

JaeJoong terbelalak. "apa yang dia inginkan? Kenapa orang itu begitu kejam?" tanya JaeJoong cepat. Tentu saja menurut JaeJoong orang itu sangat kejam, sudah ingin menghancurkan dunia caranya pun dengan membunuh pasangan orang. Bukankah itu sangat kejam?

YunHo terdiam. JaeJoong memeluk YunHo erat, ia tau ia tak bisa memaksa YunHo. "baiklah besok kita akan berlatih keras" bisik JaeJoong menenangkan YunHo.

YunHo memejamkan matanya erat. '_Dark Lord, Dark Knight, Aaragon_ kami akan bersiap menghadapi kalian' tekadnya dalam hati.

_**-TBC-**_

Wolfie : wkakakaka nista ga ni chap? Wauw 5K pas. Ga nyangka Wolfie bisa nulis sebanyak ini sebenarnya. Wolfie kebiasaan kalo nulis NC suka ngalir gitu aja. Tau – tau udah 2k lebih wkwkw

Chang : malah bagus gue puashhh~~

Kyu : /gaplok Min/ Min kumat mesumnya. Oke readers sekalian saatnya Q &amp; A /senyum manis/

Chang : /liatin Kyu/ adoh gue diabetes nih~

Wolfie : mas, anda dibayar buat nge MC bukan ngabsurd gini. /lempar script/

Chang : gue pecat jadi anak baru tau rasa lu! /ambil script/ oke pertanyaan pertama. Kapan fic ini dilanjut? Jawabannya Kyu.

Kyu : ini udah dilanjut, makin absurd ya chap ini?

Chang : enda kok sayang, makin manteb malah /kedipin Kyu/

Kyu : /lirik sinis/ pertanyaan kedua. Kapan ChangMin nadai Kyu? Udah kejawabkan?

Chang : jadi ceritanya Kyu lagi mandi, trus gue intip trus hemppt!

Kyu : /bekep Min pake sempak Uno/ jangan ngarang lu Min! NEXT QUESTION WOY!

Wolfie : /liatin/ berasa liat adegan KDRT deh.

Chang : /muntahin sempak uno/ bused ni gak dicuci brapa taun sih? Oke yang ketiga, ide gila HeeChul 'iya – iya' ya? Pertanyaan apa nih?

Kyu : tepat sekali hadiahnya ciuman dari aku~ ? /flying kiss/

Chang : /makan script/ NEXT! Chang anaknya SiWon ya? Aku siapa? Aku dimana? Kamu siapa?

Kyu : /gaplok Min/ oy, bisa ganti patner ga?

Wolfie : /seret Chang kluar/ /masukin ucun jussi/ sip beres ma! Lanjuut!

Chun : jadi pertanyaan itu bakal kejawab di chap depan... kayaknya sih. Next, Kyu putri iblis ya?

Kyu : emang, ga keliatan apa keevilan gue? Masih kurang ya? Sini gue tambahin

Chun : Kyu udah –udah /pegang Kyu/

Chang : woy ngapain pengang – pegang!

Kyu : /glare Min/ diem di sono! Next, knapa Ncnya ga sequel aja? Hisk soalnya hisk... soalnya hisk /nangis dipelukan Chun/

Chang : /kebakaran/ /masuk panggung/ /berantem ama Chun jusshi/

JunSu : /masuk panggung/ /jambak Min/ /tendang Min/

Kyu : Lanjut terus~! /sorakin/

CYS : /hancurin panggung/

Wolfie : pertanyaan trakhir dijawab kapan – kapan ya ^_^. Berhubung panggung udah hancur see you next time

_**^Revew_plis^**_


End file.
